New York's star crossed lovers
by Electrical storm 1996
Summary: A different Romeo and Juliet story. Full and better summary inside. A fued between the Flacks and Angells due to Cliff Angell and Don Flack Snr has caused hate to run thick but when their children fall in love can the Shakespearian tragedy be re-written? Editing now in process.
1. So we lay our scene

**Hello!**

**Well, it's been a while! I promised myself that after exams were over I would rewrite this (especially the beginning chapters) and so here I am. **

**This was a story idea that I couldn't let go of after doing Romeo and Juliet in class. It doesn't fit to the plotline perfectly and will waver a little but the link is clear (so me thinks). **

**Cliff Angell and Don Flack snr are both highly respected ex-police officers, one from the NYPD and one from the JPD. They were once friends, but jealously got the better of both of them and they grew to hate each other and blame the other for their failures. It lead to a great rivalry between the two families, their children growing up to hate each other without ever meeting. However when two of them fall in love, will it be enough to end the long feud? Can the Shakespearian tragedy be re-written, or will their fates be sealed?**

* * *

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
__In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
__From an ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,  
__From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
__A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
__Whose misadventured piteous overthrows__,  
__Doth with their death bury their parents' strife,  
__The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
__And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
__Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
__Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage__;  
__The which if you with patient ears attend,  
__What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

* * *

Jessica Angell lay tiredly, glaring at the open curtains allowing in the day. Usually the sunrise in New York was stunning, a mixture of a blood red sun rising and the pinks, purples and yellows which would caress the morning sky. Today however was not one of those times, the rain steadily falling and lashing against the window panes. Occasionally the wind would blow with an exceptionally large gust and the glass would shake within the pane. Jess plunged her head into her pillow and groaned. The steady beat of the rain thrummed and filled the air, nearly causing her to miss the insistent bleeping of her alarm.

With one last sigh, Jess kicked her duvet from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. A brief shiver ran down her body and for a second the temptation to pull the cover back and sleep for another ten minutes was almost too great. Another stretch and another yawn lead to her padding into the bathroom, the cold tiles harsh against her feet as she made her way over to the mirror and studied the girl within. She looked awful.

Lindsay Monroe, close friend to the Angell family and long term confident for Jess, had held her birthday celebrations the previous night and by hell Jess was paying back for going out for a _few_ drinks when she had her first day of work the next day. Her hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions, as if electrified, and her doe brown eyes were rimmed with a very unattractive shade of purple and black from her smudged eye shadow and eyeliner. Picking up her toothbrush with an unsteady hand, Jess managed to successfully place the toothpaste on the brush, surprised by her own skill considering the hammering of the rain was playing like an anthem in her head.

By the time she deemed herself suitable to present herself for her first day, the clock had betrayed her and she was running late. A mad frantic rush to find clothing turned into a task of Hercules by itself, ending with her throwing on the first thing she happened to see.

Taking the stairs two at a time she noticed Lindsay's door was firmly shut and allowed herself a small smirk. No one else was awake in the Angell household and Jess made her way to the door trying to make as little noise as possible. Carefully she opened the ornate front door and was immediately assaulted by the smell of rain, damp plastic and exhaust fumes. With another dose of bravery, courage and sheer determination she stepped out into the rain… and right into an ankle high puddle.

A day which begins with running to a police precinct with a wet foot and a hang over is generally observed to end badly. Life is a bitch like that.

* * *

Rain. It wasn't that Don didn't like rain, it was more to do with the fact it was his first day off in months and he would be forced to spend the day moping around the apartment unable to forget about her. Devon was the love of his life he was sure, she wasn't.

Knowing that attempting to fall back asleep would be futile, Don pulled himself out of bed and stretched like a cat which had been lying in the sun for too long. Mornings were not really the highlight of the officer's day, but the early morning shower was something he cherished. As the steam fogged up the glass and the scolding water poured down his back he attempted to forget her.

Grabbing the nearest towel he stumbled towards the kitchen in a search for food, appreciating the need for substances as his stomach growled. Cold pizza from the hockey game last night seemed to be his only hope and he munched on it happily as he remembered Danny's face as his side had lost. He wolfed the food down as quickly as his throat would allow him to, turning to see his sister staring at him grinning.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather eat my breakfast without the mental scaring thanks," Sami teased waving her hand towards the towel slung low on his hips. With a blush, Don placed the pizza dish on the side to tighten the fabric only to find once he'd finished the pizza plate and his sister had mysteriously disappeared. Life is a bitch like that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it I know this chapter is quite short, more updating on the way soon!**

**Beth**


	2. First Impressions,Threats and Amigos

**Ciao, **

**Took me a while I know, but now I've got a few days of doing nothing before moving house, so thought I'd better get to work on this. **

**Disclaimer:** **(I liked the old one too much so now I'm going to keep it) SHANE CASEY WOULD BE DEAD IF I OWNED CSI NOT TRYING TO KILLY LUCY, DANY OR LINDSEY!**

**And with that, here we go:**

* * *

Arriving late on your first day usually isn't the best of places to start. Arriving late, with a drenched muddy foot and a hang over, pretty much made the day ruined before it even began. In a desperate bid to arrive at a seemingly reasonable time, Jess found herself running into a head on collision with someone- someone who happened to be her new boss.

"Hi, I'm Mac- haven't seen your face around before?" He seemed friendly enough, and although Jess wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries she decided to try and put her best foot forward, namely the dry one.

"Yeah, hi! I'm Jess, Jessica Angell, this is my first day, and… well I'm sort of lost…" A little embarrassed by having to admit it, she glanced down at her feet and awkwardly fumbled with her bag, hoping he'd offer directions. He didn't.

"Welcome to the team Jessica, I'm Mac Taylor, this is my office and you'll be working with me and my labs. Find your desk and then get to it- we've got a busy day ahead." With that said, he then walked off, leaving a much disorientated and rather un-amused Jess behind.

Just as she was about to find a reception to speak to, another person appeared by her side. A reasonably experienced looking woman with frizzy blonde hair and a dead set face, she seemed to radiate confidence and skill. The perfect person to ask. "Hi, um, excuse me? I'm Jess, I'm new here and I just met someone called… Mac Taylor? Anyway, he told me to find my desk and I've no idea where it is. Could you help me out?" The woman smiled and she felt instantly reassured.

"Sure, you must be Jessica Angell?" Jess nodded as she hurried behind her, the woman's long strides proving difficult to keep up with. "I'm Stella, turns out you weren't too far off, it's just over there," She gestured to a stack of desks and to one in particular which was faced away from the main crowd. "You'll be meeting your partner tomorrow, he's not in today," She said it with a twinkle in her eye, as if she knew something Jess obviously didn't. It didn't help the first day nerves- that was for sure.

"Thanks for showing me here, what am I expected to do? I mean, today?"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll find you a stack of paper work to keep you occupied!" It was said with a smile and Stella seemed nice enough. Jess even though about laughing it off, that was of course until she saw the huge stack on another desk and began to feel a rising sense of dread. Deciding to simply grin and bear it she glanced over at her own, slightly smaller pile, and began to work her way through it.

* * *

Danny Messer was bored and that could only mean one thing- trouble. Don and Sheldon worked their arses off to the situation and keep him entertained, however there was only so much two guys could do.

"That's it, come on! If we don't get out of here in 5 minutes I'm gonna explode or something!" Danny half yelled over the noise of the re-run hockey game on TV. The game was not only old, but with no team any of them supported. To be fair to Danny, they were all pretty bored.

"So where we gonna go? If you hadn't noticed, it's kinda raining outside," Sheldon replied, flicking through TV channels with a haste that made them simply flashes of light. Don stretched as he clambered of the couch, turning back to look at his sombre faced friends.

"No, Danno's right. We could head over to Sullivan's or something, it's got to be better then staying in here," Heading to the local bar was something of a ritual for them, mentioning it caused Danny to spring up from his slouched position and virtually run for the door. It wasn't a secret he'd lately been seeing a busty blonde bartender there, his actions only causing his friends to laugh though.

"Let's go! Come on, you're both so slow," Don flicked the lights off and they all headed down the stairs, Don and Danny talking eagerly. Sheldon wasn't particularly fond of going out and drinking, however Don was his cousin and he'd been friends with Danny longer then he could remember. He got on with them well, when there wasn't violence involved.

Once they were into the car park, Don grabbed his Jag's car keys and opened the car, sliding into the leather seat he adored. Don loved his car; it was a well known fact that he loved his car more than most of his ex girlfriends.

"Hey guys, have you ever noticed we're kind of like the Three Amigos?" Danny piped up from the back, causing both Sheldon and Don to exchange curious glances.

"Alright, I'll bite. How?" Sheldon asked, drumming his fingers against the dashboard and waiting for the inevitable stupid comment which would make him laugh. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well, you see, I get all the pretty girls and-" Danny was cut off by the sound of Sheldon's hysterical laughter.

"Get all the girls," Sheldon repeated in a slighter higher voice before he was overtaken by laughter once more. Don smirked as he watched Danny frown and grumble, turning to look out the window onto the grey streets of New York.

Not long later, they were all settled into the bar, appreciating the warm welcome and enjoying the first of a few pints.

"Man I didn't even know I was this thirsty," Danny commented as he drank down his second pint, looking around the bar to try and catch his favourite bartender's eyes. What he found instead worried him more then pleased. "Shit guys, we've got Angells at one o'clock," Just as Don was about to tell him to let it go for the night, Shelley the lovely blonde Danny had his eye on, began flirting back to one of the gang members.

Unfortunately, before Don and Sheldon could calm Danny down, Frankie Angell began sauntering over to them.

"Well looky here. You boys met Shelley before?" He asked, grinning as he noticed just how fuming Danny was. "I didn't know you boys liked to come here too," At that, Don rolled his eyes, much to the annoyance of the eldest Angell brother. "Something bothering you Flacky?"

"No," Don responded bluntly and went to take another sip of his beer before Frankie pushed him hard into the bar.

"You think I'm funny huh Flack?" Frankie demanded roughly as one of the gang pushed Danny back. People around them started to stare and the commotion that was coming and the owner of the bar started to call the police. He knew it was going to be another feud fight and frankly he couldn't afford to pay the damage of yet another one.

Before the man could run for cover, an Angell pulled a gun from his belt and began firing wildly. In panic, people scattered for exits, pushing and screaming. In the mass of the crowd, Sheldon tried to do his best to help various small wounds, but even his doctor training couldn't do much. Sirens filled the air and the Angell boys began running, eager to flee the scene. Don also knew they couldn't be found at the scene of the crime.

"This isn't over," Frankie yelled from somewhere near the back of the car park just as Don closed the driver's door and slammed the car into reverse, pulling the car out of the car park quickly.

* * *

After dropping the others back, he finally made his way home. Don opened the door to find his sister sat huddled on the coach watching the news.

"Four victims were found at Sullivan's bar only thirty minutes ago by New York's police department. It is believed that the Angell and Flack families are to blame for this once more. Chief Sinclair has offered this threat to try and make up the pain the victim's families must be going through. He clearly said that if one more incident happens and it comes down to being either families fault, they will be arrested and detained."

Sam turned and looked up at her brother sighing.

"Donny how could you get involved in this?" She murmured quietly and turned back to the TV screen. Don simply didn't have anything to say- what was there to say? So instead climbed the stairs and walked into his bedroom door before falling down onto the soft bed. There was going to be trouble ahead.


	3. Flack, Angell and Partners

Toasty here,

Hey, I promised to update today so here it is, the third chapter. Guys, I'm not a moany person and I made an oath NEVER to ransom my story for reviews but 112 people have visited the first chapter and there is five reviews? Show the love guys! Lol anyway I want to write for y'all.

Disclaimer: CSI New York doesn't belong to me and if it did Jess and Don would still be together and Jess would so not be dead people!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don awoke the next morning to see the bright sunlight bursting in through the curtains, lighting the whole room in colour. Don rolled over and checked his clock, 1 minute until he was supposed to get up. With a small smile he rolled back over and pulled the covers over his head and waited for his silence to be thrashed by the blaring alarm clock.

Once the alarm clock had successfully woken up the entire Flack household, Don pressed the sleep button and started on the long and laborious task of getting up. Waking up, that is easy. It is getting your feet on solid ground and managing to keep them there that's something even grown men struggle with. Usually the task was aided by a wonderful wife/ girlfriend coming in with coffee or maybe some kind of dog gently snuggling against your face- but Don didn't have any of those things. Since Devon, Don didn't really want to meet other girls and socialize with them, and dogs? Don had hated dogs since he was five when one had come up to him in the park, knocked him over and then proceeded to lick his face. It had not been one of his finer moments when he ran screaming like a girl to his father and glared menacingly at the Labrador.

Once up, Don managed to trudge over to the bathroom and prise open the door which had never properly fitted in its frame. Normally, Don loved going to work. It was one of the things he most enjoyed and not only did he like work, but he was good at what he did too. His father had told him often when he was younger that being a good cop ran in the family and it seemed as if he wasn't an exception. Grade one homicide detective, he often worked with the CSIs and was quite close to Stella and Mac who were forever teasing him about his lack of girlfriend. What really pissed him off was the fact that Mac and Stella were bloody perfect for each other and were too blind to see it and yet had the cheek to tease him about it!

The bathroom wasn't particularly large, but neither was the house. It was a rather modest house with a small garden that used to have a small tree house Don and Sam built themselves and it had three small bedrooms. People often joked about how much Don stayed at his parent's house especially when he had an apartment of his own. Yet the truth of the matter was he didn't want his parents to be alone. Sure they had Sam, but not only was she forgetful but she was also recovering from being an alcoholic and still attended alcoholics anonymous every Thursday. His parents were good people and in his day Don Flack Senior had been one of the best officers there were. Yet now in the golden years he was getting a bit hot-headed and a bit sharper when he spoke to someone. He had become quite harsh and maybe somewhat mean in his old age. Don's mother was a small woman who could easily hold her own but sometimes she got on the wrong side of Don senior and it would usually not end well.

After managing to locate a toothbrush and some toothpaste which read 'Little teeth, look I can brush my teeth!' all over it and happened to be pink and somewhat strawberry smelling Don stepped out to get dressed. He normally left some spare clothes over for emergencies when Sam simply couldn't cope. Sam lived with them permanently. She claimed it was so that she could help out but really it was because she couldn't afford her own apartment and she was still struggling to keep her life on track.

Pulling on some clean clothes Don walked down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of his father, hands on hips, staring at him with that cold well-practised interrogation look.

"Last night, there was a brawl at Sullivan's." Don Senior paused to look at his son in the eye.

"You were there were you not?" It was a rhetorical question and the problem was if Don answered he would be yelled at (even at the prime age of 28 you can still be yelled at by your father) and if he didn't answer he would yell and demand an answer. Typical catch 22.

"Well?" Don senior demanded his face going bright red like a fire hydrant.

"Yes I was," He answered slowly gauging the reaction in his father's face. He looked as if he was ready to explode.

"How dare you! You bring this family name to shame! I thought I had at least one good, honest child!" Sam looked down guiltily at the table as he spoke. It wasn't that long ago that Don senior had decided he had had enough of being related to a drunken off-the-rails child and that he no longer held responsibility for her. However Flack's mother didn't share his opinion and not only cared for Sam but made sure she always had a place to stay at the house.

"That is enough," Eliza Flack stated to her husband as she fully glared over the kitchen counter.

"Don't tell me what is enough woman!" It was the usual sexist response that Don's father often gave and it came right along side that purple plum colour his face turned.

"I'm going to be late for work," Don stated wearily looking between his parents. Sam shot him a desperate look, virtually pleading not be left alone with the two of them to sort it all out. Don shook his head once and made his way towards the door.

"Call tonight," Don said quietly to Sam as he watched his father take an angry step towards his chair and sit on it grumpily. He knew it would all kick off again once he closed the front door. His father was very good at giving the perfect family image off to other people. It was one of the reasons he hated Cliff Angell, because Cliff could see straight through it.

Once the door was closed, he heard the volumed voices return and sighing he headed towards the precinct, already whishing the day was over. It wasn't even 7 o'clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess turned slowly in her bed, smiling at New York's dawn. It had always been her favourite time of day ever since her mother had woken her at 5 in the morning so she could show her only daughter the sunset. When Jess's mother had died, something inside Jess had died too and it seemed like only the dawn could temporarily fill the gaping hole in her chest.

Pushing the covers off the warm bed Jess stretched and stood slowly still smiling. The beautiful colours swirled around the room, reflecting off the mirror causing glints of the rainbow to appear all around her. For a moment a child like feeling over-swept her and forgetting all about the world she grabbed the covers and wrapped them around herself like a princess's dress. She then put her arms out as if she was dancing with a real prince and started swaying around the room, laughing as the light bounced off her curls.

"Jess you up?" It was her older brother Mitchel. He was in the little Angell gang and in Jess's opinion they did nothing but ruin their families reputation further. She knew the Flacks had their own gang too but she also knew that they started it first and the Flack gang was simply to protect their family. So unlike her families' reason which was that there were too many boys and not enough things to do.

"Yeah, why?" Jess called back blushing as she put the cover back on the bed. She walked over to the door and pulled it open a crack so she could take a good look at her brother. He looked dishevelled and tired but had the same cocky grin he always wore.

"Family meetin'" He elaborated when she didn't ask. Giving a small nod, she closed the door and started getting dressed. They might be her brothers, but she didn't wear just her underwear in front of anyone since her last boyfriend had ended so badly. Grabbing the first shirt and jumper in sight she shoved them on and pulled some trousers on as well. Figuring she would come back upstairs to brush her hair ect later she opened the door and started jogging down the stairs.

"Pappa?" She asked, looking around the kitchen/ eating room. All her brothers were there and some other crooks from the gang too. Frankie turned and grinned at her, pausing to look at her.

"You do know you are wearing a green shirt and an orange jumper right?" He laughed as he saw her look down and curse. Maybe today wouldn't be such a good day after all.

"Frankie!" Cliff said abruptly causing everyone to stare forward at him. He had the 'don't mess with me' look on his face and no one disputed that.

"Last night, a fight happened at the local bar Sullivan's am I correct?" Cliff's eyes skimmed over all of them and a disproving frown was etched on his face.

"Civilians were hurt," He continued and he began pacing slowly.

"I worked all my life to keep people out of danger and you all go and do this?" His voice wasn't harsh as much as it was confused. Jess utterly agreed with him. She couldn't believe how stupid her brothers could be either, especially Frankie and Shane. There was about seven in the little gang and the only one of her brothers that wasn't in the gang was the only sensible one: Henry. Henry hated violence and fainted at the sight of blood so he tended to stay away from the others. She did work everyday to keep civilians safe.

"I just can't believe it," Cliff continued before a small glint appeared in his eyes, "You let the bloody Flacks get away," He finished grinning wickedly. Jess sighed. Her father was a good man, but he let jealousy and his competitiveness get in the way of everything and you really didn't want to be around when he lost anything.

Just then Lindsey stumbled down the stairs apologizing profusely when she realized it was a 'family meeting' thing. Lindsey had been Jess's best friend since they were five and ever since they were stuck together with something stronger then super glue. Lindsey lived with Jess and her family as part of an agreement she and her father had. Jess lived at home as long as Lindsey lived there too. Cliff Angell loved Lindsey like a second daughter though so it never was a problem.

Lindsey in comparison to Jess was very different yet they could both stand for themselves and kick ass when they needed too. Lindsey had short rather blondish hair unlike Jess's long curly woodish coloured hair. Lindsey was also a lot shorted then Jess and had a certain walk to her that just made you automatically like her. Unless you were on the other side of course and then you should have been scared of her.

"It isn't a problem Lindsey," Cliff said kindly and gestured to his children and others, "We were just about to sit for breakfast," Sitting at the table he started to pour some horrible oat cereal that Jess couldn't stand into a bowl and then began eating.

"Jess, aren't you gonna be late?" Lindsey questioned softly to her and laughed as she watched Jess's eyes widen.

With out a second glance at her father or best friend Jess ran to the door and pulled on the first pair of her shoes she saw. They happened to be some old boots Jess loved to pieces, much more sensible then heels in Jess's opinion.

Stumbling out the house Jess broke into a run to get to the precinct.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don was slightly early when he parked outside the precinct. Getting out his car he decided to slowly walk down to the entrance and hang around a bit. Once he got outside though, he felt himself collide with a small hard object which automatically started falling to the floor. Realizing it was a person Don instinctively reached out and caught them before they hit the side walk.

"I'm sorry," Jess gambled pulling herself up and looking up at the person she had run into. She couldn't help but blush brightly as she noticed him holding her steady.

"No problem," Don said as he looked over her he couldn't help but grin. Jess catching his grin smiled too.

"What?" She questioned as she began to straighten up.

"You get dressed in the dark?" Don teased and was delighted when she returned his smile.

"You could say that," Realizing she didn't even know who he was she held out her hand.

"Do you work here?" she asked as he shook her hand. Jess couldn't help but notice his strong grip and she smiled inwardly.

"Yeah, haven't seen you round before," Don replied trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his hand since it had touched Jess's.

"No, I started yesterday at the crime lab," Jess explained with a smile and then glanced back up at his face secretly hoping with all her might this might be her new partner. Her last partner at Jersey PD turned out to be a good friend in the end; even she had her problems with her at first.

"You must be my new partner then," He announced somewhat happier then he should he thought as he grinned once more at her. He didn't mean to smile at her again but he just couldn't stop smiling near her.

"Yeah," Jess replied slowly, before resisting the urge to slam her head against a brick wall. Cursing the fact she couldn't find the words to speak to him properly she instead turned towards the entrance and hoped her words would find her before it looked as if she was just walking away.

"Come on then partner, don't want to be late on my second day," Jess said brightly when inside she was jumping madly around congratulating herself on being able to speak- a feat which most three year olds had mastered. That was until she realized her statement could so easily be seen as flirting she was about to retract it before Don replied.

"Sure… Partner," He grinned at her sending small shivers up Jess's back and making her knees fell like they were made of jelly. If she hadn't known any better she would have said his tone suggested he was flirting too.

As they walked into the building, both were thinking of the other. As they got in the elevator Don turned.

"You met Mac and Stella?" he asked with a boyish grin and Jess nodded.

"Yeah, I spilt Mac's coffee on him when I ran into him," Jess blushed ever so slightly as she heard Don try and fail to cover his laughter.

"I imagine your getting good at this running into people thing," Don replied before the elevator stopped and they both stepped out. Mac walked up to the two of them and started to speak to Don about his latest case. Jess didn't catch much of it, only the words: children, fine, mother and drunken. Jess tried not to watch Don speak and find herself hypnotized by the movement but she was failing badly.

"So Don I see you have meant your new partner," Mac gestured to Jess and Don nodded.

"Yeah we met outside," Don said taking the case file from Mac and flipping lightly through it his eyes not leaving the print. He frowned and looked up at Mac.

"You never said there was another child Mac," Don said all joking gone from his voice as he stared into Mac's eyes.

"No, I didn't. I only just got the report," Jess noticed Mac's voice was slightly sad as he spoke and Don's frown only deepened.

"We've gotta stop this woman," He said looking over at Jess and then at Mac he seemed to be waiting for someone to oppose him.

"Your right," Stella spoke as she walked over looking as pretty as always. She glanced curiously at Jess's choice of clothes and Jess sighed and decided to just put it out.

"I got dressed in the dark kay," she said referring to what Don had said early and she watched Stella laugh and even Mac gave a chuckle.

"Come on Jess, it's time for you to see what _our_ crime scenes are made of," Stella said grinning at Jess as they all walked into the main office together. Jess glanced at her desk and noticed it was yet again re-filled with paper work. As she went to fill it in Mac stopped her.

"I want you out on the field Ang-" Mac stopped abruptly and both Don and Jess looked at him curiously. Jess didn't know why he didn't finish her surname and Don was curious because it was clear Mac had made a mistake- and Mac didn't make mistakes. Stella looked across at Mac and he waved her worry off. He just hadn't had enough coffee or sleep. It wasn't often a case stole his sleep from him but this was different. A woman killing her own children and up until now it had been deemed as man-slaughter or just birth problems but now it seemed otherwise.

Jumping into one of the cars Don started the engine as Jess joined him.

"Let me fill you in," Don began as he quickly pulled the car out of the car park to follow Mac and Stella in front, "Basically there is this crazy woman and she has been killing her children and up until I read that file it was just like accidents. She's good. But she has slipped up like they all do and now we're gonna get her," Don was speaking quickly and cursed when the traffic ahead shone red braking lights.

"Who would do that?" Jess murmed slightly angrily. Ever since her mother had died Jess had felt a kind of pang of pain when she saw mothers and their children enjoying themselves in the park or eating together at a restaurant like she had done with her mother.

"Some sick bitch," Don answered even though Jess didn't realize she had heard him.

"Move!" Don said angrily and decided to give up on the idea of surprising the mother and instead turned the lights on and watched the pathway somewhat clear ahead of them. The radio buzzed and Mac's voice rang out as the car he was in went speeding down the slightly emptier roads.

"Are we hoping for the element of surprise?" He questioned and Flack shook his head.

"We were but we are running out of time. The guys on stake-out claim she leaves every day at 1400 for about two hours or more. We can't risk missing her Mac," Don spoke as he drove the frown once more appearing on his face.

"Oh we'll get her," Jess said confidently. She hadn't met the woman but she already felt some kind of hate to her. She was rewarded with a grin from Don and she turned to look out the window again.

They pulled up quickly at a block of flats and they both jumped out the car and followed Mac and Stella who were already walking up the outside stairs. They were all wearing their vests and Jess sub-consciously ran a hand over hers. She didn't want to count the amount of times it had saved her life.

Running along to her door, they stood outside while Stella counted slowly.

"NYPD," Don called before slamming into the door where it gave way quickly.

"Some door," Jess murmed almost silently as they ran in and did a quick area check.

"Clear," Stella called from the main bedroom sounding slightly aggravated.

"Clear," Mac called from the kitchen.

"Clear," Jess said after scoping the living room and then the last voice rang out.

"Clear," Flack emerged from the second bedroom looking more then a bit pissed.

"She got away," Stella said angrily and then stopped and looked at the TV screen which was still playing a children's cartoon.

"They left in a hurry," Jess said quietly as she bent down to look at the TV and felt the back.

"It's not yet hot, we just missed them," Jess sighed as she looked at Don, the word livid not even describing the emotions on his face.

"They'll be back here though," Stella said pointing to the clothes still in the draws and the toys still on the floor.

Don nodded once.

"We'll just have to a bit more stake-out," he muttered and with one more look around the room he walked out swiftly followed by Mac and Stella while Jess looked around the room once more. Walking over to the remote she quickly pulled a latex glove out her pocket and ran it over the remote before carefully placing it back on the sofa and walking out the house.

When she got back in the car she realized Mac and Stella were already gone.

"What were you doing?" Don asked, turning to look at her.

Giving a small smile Jess lifted the glove. "Collecting DNA. If we can match her print on this remote to a print on the murder weapon then we at least have some evidence," She said putting the glove carefully on the dashboard.

"Smart," Don replied before pulling out and driving back to the precinct.

Once back at the precinct, Jess dropped the glove off to the lab and then walked over to her desk.

"Hey Angell," One of the officers called to her and she automatically raised her head. Don looked up at exactly the same time and started looking wildly around the office area. The last thing he needed was trouble at the precinct. Then he noticed Jess speaking to the officer. He slapped his forehead and slumped down on the back of his chair. The only thing running through his head was 'how could you not recognize Jessica Angell?'

"Flack we got info on Ms. Clemens, we need officers on stake-out," Martinez said looking over at Don. Jess turned when she heard the word Flack and stared at Martinez. Then she looked over at the man she had only just met and was already falling for.

"Of course he's a bloody Flack, "Jess muttered darkly, "Today was going far too well."

Mac strode into the room and looked over at Don and then Jess.

"You two take stake-out tonight," He said swiftly before walking out, narrowly missing Jess and Don's protests that quickly followed and then died down just as quickly when the other officers looked around the room at them.

"Angell?" One said looking mystified while the guy next to him gave a low whistle.

"Flack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toasty here,

I know I said afternoon but by the time I had finished writing this and cleaned by room and had dinner ect it was this time. And it was extra long, god I have never written this much in a chapter before; I hope it isn't too much.

Xxxx


	4. Stake out, Desires and Kisses

Toasty here,

Hey guys, in this chapter Lindsey is going to meet Danny for the first time and Don and Jess go undercover on the Ms. Clemens case, but she spots them. Needing a cover for two people of the opposite sexes to be sitting in a parked car, ends meet. Hope it doesn't move too fast.

Disclaimer: If CSI New York belonged to me then stuff the cases, go Don and Jess! Lol. But, it does not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey hated mornings. She was usually a jolly kind of girl, game for just about anything within reason. Mornings though were her down fall. The whole idea of leaving the snug comfort of your best protector (the bed) and beginning the heart wrenching journey to the bathroom was one that plagued her dreams. It didn't really but Lindsey still disliked mornings.

It is the moment when you are standing alone by the bathroom door and look over to see an empty crumpled bed that you know you are somewhat lonely. Maybe not consciously lonely, but there is something that that yearns for some male company. Lindsey had, a very long time ago, thought that Jess's brother Mitchel was that perfect company. Now she realized she was sadly mistaken but she if she could do her life again she would do the same thing as it was a valuable lesson she had to learn. Boys are all twats.

That was an opinion both she and Jess shared when it came down to it. Jess had had a relationship with a guy named Reed that had started off great at first, he had treated her like the angel she was. Yet further down the line it seemed the plasters could only cover so many cracks and he began hitting her and always trying to break down her confidence sometimes leaving her in tears.

After that both Jess and Lindsey swore they would never cry for a man again. It had been one of those childish moments where they had Pinky swore to each other and repeated the small rhyme that had made as children when making a promise:

_Keep me safe, _

_Never tell, _

_Don't let me out, _

_Keep me even if in doubt,_

_Keep the promise,_

_Keep the secret, _

_Keep the oath_

It had been for secrets and promises and in that one moment, reciting the small poem if you could even call it that, they had brought back hundreds of childhood memories.

Lindsey began running a brush through her hair as she recited the poem under her breath. It made a small smile cross her face, and for a morning that wasn't bad at all. Jess had already left for work dazed and dressed like she was ready to go to Gok's fashion fix and Lindsey once more found herself the only woman in the house. Cliff Angell was really rather sexist. He didn't agree with Jess being in the police force and only tolerated it to keep the memory of Jess's mother alive who when Jess had told her she wanted to be a cop like daddy had smiled and told her to go for it. He didn't mind women working or anything like that, but he thought certain things shouldn't be allowed access to by women. Things like: the police, Technology and doctors.

Lindsey herself was a part time assistant for an IT company which she enjoyed working at. She was smart and could easily be promoted if she felt like stepping out the crowd but the thing was that she was only in the Angell household due to Jess's agreement with her father. Cliff didn't mind really as Lindsey mostly stayed out of the way and was almost seen as family. However Lindsey didn't believe that being promoted into a large technology role was going to help keep the peace she needed to continue living there.

After 5 minutes in the bathroom Lindsey stepped out and quickly dressed comfortably smiling at the fact her shirt was certainly not green and her jumper was definitely not orange. Smiling once more she stepped out the bedroom door and began to descend the staircase. She just had to get out the house and quickly. She just had that strange feeling like she couldn't breathe properly in the house, like each one of her short breaths were being measured and regulated.

Opening the front door, Lindsey took one step out and took a deep breath of the 'fresh' New York air. It was rather sunny considering what the weather had been like the day before and Lindsey started making her way to the small café not too far around the corner. She and Jess visited often when they were upset or burned out from working.

Opening the door and hearing the usual tingling of the bell that announced each and every new customer she began walking over to a stool perched around the large counter that ran through the café. It wasn't your usual café in the sense that there weren't any tables or ordering through annoying waitresses. Instead you sat around like one huge bar and the bar-tended could get you food and drink at the same time.

Taking a seat on the nearest stool she found, Lindsey slouched down on the seat and waited for the bar-tender to come over. Once he did, he recognized Lindsey immediately and smiled.

"Hey there, the usual?" He said cheerfully, far too cheerfully in Lindsey's opinion for a Tuesday morning. He was a young man probably around 20 with bright red hair and big green eyes. He was sweet and rather cute but not cute in the sense of attractive but cute in the sense of a little child's boy doll.

"Thanks," Lindsey replied putting on her best smile to the young man however as he walked away so did the smile and Lindsey was left staring at the old sports trophies that lined the shelves above the bar. Zoning out, Lindsey listened to the usual New York gossip of the small café.

"Mind if I sit here?" A thick New York accent cut through her thoughts and Lindsey looked over to see a man standing there with blonde hair and wire rimmed glasses, a grin across his face.

"Sure, not a problem," Lindsey replied as she went back to staring at the trophies while the newcomer next to her ordered. Her coffee quickly arrived and Lindsey stirred it slowly without paying much attention to it.

"You see the baseball one up there, with the man holding the bat on it," The man next to her suddenly spoke pointing to one of the trophies on the far side. Seeing he was waiting an answer and realizing it was her he was waiting for Lindsey gave a startled nod.

"My old man helped win that," He spoke with such a smile that Lindsey couldn't help but return it.

"Wow," Lindsey found herself replying with genuine enthusiasm about some baseball trophy that before that moment she had not really noticed. He grinned at her again and Lindsey took the opportunity to take a sip from the coffee, a mistake, when her lips touched the scolding liquid it burned down her throat as she swallowed roughly while spluttering.

"Ouch," The man beside her said a look of concern flashing over his face.

"You alright?" He asked slowly looking at her gently and for a moment Lindsey actually felt cared for, and the worst part was it was by a stranger she had met not five minutes ago.

"Yeah," Lindsey was shocked at how raw her voice came out an offered a silent curse to the coffee that was now sitting dejectedly on the counter.

"I'm Danny by the way, Danny Messer," The man held his hand out and Lindsey shook it smiling.

"Lindsey Monroe," she replied now back to glaring at the coffee mug. "Your accent is really strong," Lindsey found herself saying before she could think over what she had said. Sighing she realized she had just said the most Barbie doll comment since Barbie yelled 'Hi Ken'.

To her relief Danny only laughed and nodded.

"Born and raised. You don't sound like a Yankee though," Danny looked over at her to see if she was offended by his comment and smiled when she grinned.

"Montana," she replied and rolled her eyes as his own grin widened.

"Well from now on I'll call you just that," Danny spoke and the young bar-tender passed his own drink over the counter to him.

"So, you come here often Montana?" Danny asked as he sipped from his drink not spluttering or gasping like an angry fish just as Lindsey had so well demonstrated a moment before hand. Lindsey was shocked to find her cheeks slightly reddening after he called her Montana and she passed it over quickly.

"Yeah with my friend, when we're feeling down you know," Lindsey explained experimentally tapping the mug to see if it had cooled down before sticking it in her mouth cursing softly.

"Warm coffee huh?" Danny said taking another sip of his own before grinning at her over the edge of his mug.

"Mmmm," Lindsey hummed her finger still in her mouth. Realizing she wasn't about to speak with a finger in her mouth Danny started speaking again.

"I used to come a lot back when my old man worked here sometimes," Danny said, smiling into the distance like some old cheesy movie.

"He worked here?" Lindsey repeated around her finger so it came out all muffled causing Danny to laugh.

"Yeah when he wasn't playing baseball, why?" Danny shrugged a he looked over to the almost gaping Lindsey.

Removing her finger from her mouth Lindsey explained, "Well I just though Chief Sinclair is really Sinclair-Messer and that you might be related but the idea of Chief Sinclair's father working in a small café really doesn't add up."

Danny chuckled humourlessly before turning to fully face Lindsey.

"My half brother is a bitch that just stuck around his mother's side of the family," Danny said with an angry tint in his voice and he began to slowly sip the coffee again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Lindsey started but Danny cut her off.

"You didn't know, don't apologize for something you haven't done Montana," He said, a serious tone in his voice as he took another sip of coffee.

"Alright," Lindsey almost whispered and a flash of happiness went through her when she saw him smile again. Draining the cup he started to pull out his wallet to pay for his drink and Lindsey quickly took the small cup and drank it in one, delighted at the warm instead of scolding temperature. As Lindsey went to get her purse out though Danny shook his head.

"Don't worry about that Montana," He said as he put two five dollar bills on the table, "I got it covered."

Lindsey felt as if she should refuse but was too flustered by the kind act and instead found herself lost for words.

"See ya round then," Danny said waving as he went to walk out the door.

"Bye Danny," Lindsey replied almost to herself as the door swung shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess stared menacingly at the dashboard of the unmarked police car. It was nine in the evening and there were about a hundred different things she could think of that she would rather do then sit in a stuffy car with someone who was supposed to be her worst enemy.

She glanced slightly to the drivers seat and saw Don was also glaring but at the windscreen wipers. She knew this was stupid; they couldn't just act as if they hated each other all of a sudden. She had liked him, really liked him and now it had come to this.

"Don," she murmed quietly and she looked up to see his eyes trained directly on her.

"Don this is silly and you and I both know it," Jess snapped and almost regretted her words as she saw Don's face harden and his muscles tense.

"What would you rather do, we have another six hours alone in this car together and I for one do not want to spend it in a heated argument with you," Don replied sharply before turning his attention fully back to the windscreen wiper.

"Well I wouldn't rather spend it in this awkward silence," Jess mumbled under her breath thinking he wouldn't hear her but once again he had.

"I don't want to fight with you and if this is what it takes then so be it," He replied bluntly yet there was another emotion struggling through the words, pain. The silence was painful for him too.

"Ignoring a problem won't make it go away," Jess spoke almost softly and she turned to look at him, taking in the beauty of his face. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to covey the truth even when his mouth didn't and he had his black hair that seemed like it just couldn't lie flat.

"Talking to Mac and removing you as my partner will make the problem go away," He returned icily and Jess felt as if she had been stung. The words cut through her and she felt her anger rise inside her, but forced herself to swallow it down.

"Good point," She replied emotionlessly and then fixed her gaze on the small flat waiting to see just some sign of life from within.

"Jess," He began but she cut him off quickly shushing him. For a moment he looked deeply offended before she pointed to the stairs. There, walking towards the flat was a middle aged woman carrying a small baby and tugging a four year old along with her.

"That's her," Don murmed as he sat back on his seat, both their eyes glued to her. The woman stopped outside the door and started reaching into her pocket, fumbling with something that was clearly keys. They watched her enter the flat and shut the door behind her, switch the lights on and then nothing.

"You were saying," Jess said once more turning to look at him. Don sighed slowly when he looked up at the window of the flat.

"Is she looking at us?" Jess questioned slowly turning to look at the same window Don was looking at.

"It might look a little suspicious two people randomly sitting in a parked car," Don replied as he looked down at the car keys still resting in the ignition.

"Driving away now will look even more suspicious. She is definitely looking at us we need a reason now," Jess replied quickly scanning the car for anything of use.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he started looking in the side compartment of the car and twisting to look behind the driver's seat.

"Looking for a map so it looks like we might be lost tourists." Don replied a he continued his search.

"She has seen you before, stop moving or she might recognize you," Jess hissed as she saw the woman was still looking out her window at the car. Jess then did the only thing she could think of to save the mission before they were discovered. She unbuckled her seat belt, leaned over and kissed him roughly.

Don, startled by Jess's reaction, simply sat shocked as Jess climbed over onto his lap and successfully blocked his face with hers. Sitting on his lap immediately opposite him she leaned in close.

"Look like your kissing me," Jess hissed to him and without further warning he closed the gap between them and put his hands on her cheeks holding her face to his. His lips moved in sync with hers and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed one around Jess's waist and the other he ran through her hair.

Don pulled back slightly and locked eyes with her, both of them staring at the other. Don gave a glance around her and shook his head slightly.

"She is still there," He said breathing heavier then normal and Jess cut off what ever else he could have said with another kiss.

"What bitch watches people kissing in their car?" She murmured as Don kissed her neck roughly causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Who knows," He replied as he went back to kissing her lips, holding Jess tightly against him. Jess pulled back slightly and started undoing his top shirt button.

"Don't get too excited," She warned as she moved on to the next one, "I'm not going to do them all, just enough for her to lose interest."

Don nodded and leaned back to check the window, she was gone.

"Jess," He said carefully and she stopped on the fourth button.

"She's just gone," He finished looking at her carefully studying the features of her face. Her soft doe brown eyes and her wild curled brown hair. He really did think she was truly beautiful and all thoughts of Devon were gone from his mind like they never existed.

Jess nodded, but didn't move from his lap.

"I just figured with the parked car, and we needed an excuse so badly," Jess started to explain herself but Don didn't let her finish. Instead he kissed her lips again, this time soft and gently.

"And she is back," Don muttered looking sneakily at the window again as Jess sighed.

"We're gonna have to lay on the backseat while keeping a look out," Jess said quietly and Don nodded, climbing over the small gap in between the passenger seat and the drivers seat, pulling Jess with him who fell unceremoniously on top of him.

"Best to take the shirt off," Jess said quietly and with one nod from him she finished the buttons and threw it on to the front seat for added effect.

"Not risking she's gone," Jess said quickly as she pulled her bright orange jumper off and the striking green shirt off and threw them both at the front. Don stared at her in just her trousers and a bra while she looked down seeing him in his wife-beater (causing her to grin) and thin trousers.

Staring at each other, they realized the position they were in. Jess was virtually half naked lying on top of Don who happened to be missing a shirt. If anyone was to walk near the car at that moment they would have easily have fallen for the trick. Jess however was slightly worried that she was herself falling too. Badly, not only for her partner, but for her supposedly worst enemy. The same enemy she had just snogged in a police car.

"Don," Jess began to ask, wanting to know where the hell they were going to go from there but Don shushed her quietly.

"Not right now Jess," he replied as he leaned up and kissed her once more.

Toasty here,

I hope they aren't moving way too fast or anything but I really did see it as the perfect opportunity. Danny and Lindsey are so cute together! Anyway, please review!

xxx


	5. Fights, Tears and Colds

Toasty here,

I love all you reviewers, you guys make me mad dance around the room when I see the little email from fan fiction saying 'review alert', my family thinks I've gone crazy when they walk on half way through my dance lol.

Thanks so much to: CamdenLaur, jessicaflack, blackandblueangel, CSI4lyfNCIS13, CatlinTierney and saturn567!

This chapter, Jess speaks to Lindsey about her feelings for Don and Sheldon, Danny and Don get involved in a brawl again in the street.

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI New York or it would be televised 24/7 and Jess would be alive!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey rolled over sleepily in her bed. Staring at the small clock on her bedside table a small frown crossed her face, there was another two hours until it was supposed to go off and yet she had definitely been woken up.

A knocking sound filled the room again and realizing it was the door, Lindsey fell onto her back and called out for them to come in. Slowly shuffling into the room Lindsey saw Jess come and sit on the edge of her bed, still fully clothed in the hideous green shirt but the orange jumper was no where to be seen.

"Jess?" Lindsey questioned not bothering with what Cliff would call 'Woman's etiquette' towards her friend all considering it was four in the morning and only Wednesday.

"Linds I really need your help, I couldn't go to anyone else right now and I need you to not judge me for what I am about to say. You can't tell anyone either," Jess spoke quickly and quietly, terrified to wake anyone else up.

Lindsey sat up and stared wide-eyed at her best friend. "Jess you aren't pregnant are you?" Lindsey nearly burst out of her bed and she looked as if her eyes were about to fall out of her head like you see in a cartoon.

"It is worse then that Linds," Jess spoke lowering her head, a tell-tale sign she was feeling really guilty.

"Really Jess I don't see what it could be," Lindsey stretched and yawned loudly. She was extremely tired and wasn't appreciating the ridiculously early wake-up call she had received.

"Linds I think I am falling for my partner," Linds looked up and stared at her friend. Jess was nothing but professional at work, the idea of her falling for a colleague was something Lindsey had certainly not expected, especially no one as close as a partner. Lindsey could just see Cliff's red tomatoes impression, but was still confused.

"You woke me up at four in the morning to tell me that Jessie?" Lindsey rolled around about to fall back asleep no longer really caring as sleep was over-whelming her when Jess spoke again.

"My partner is Don Flack Junior."

Lindsey shot up at about 90mph and this time she really did look like she was about to burst just as a huge bubble would.

"No Jess, no," Lindsey shook her head staring at her friend's lowered head watching the deep brown curls fall over her face. Shaking her head a few more times she pulled the covers off herself, forcing herself to wake, and sat on the edge of the bed next to Jess.

"Are you being serious," Lindsey knew it was a stupid question; Jess didn't joke about the feud, never. Lindsey looked over at her friend and saw that for the first time in over 6 months, she was crying.

"Don't cry about it," Lindsey soothed as she leaned over and started to rub Jess's back in circular motions, trying to calm her best friend.

"Look this is really easy to fix. You just go to your boss and say you want to transfer partners and then avoid him and it'll all go away," Lindsey said it quietly glancing to her friend as she spoke. Jess looked up and met Lindsey's eyes.

"I can't do that Linds. I really am falling for him and I don't know if I can be away from him," Jess looked nearly hysterical as the tears fell faster and harder and Lindsey was caught in the moment.

"Oh god you really are serious," Lindsey managed to resist the urge to slap herself in the face as she thought about it. Of course Jess had been serious; the crying should have been a tip-off. Jess barely ever cried. She was tougher then old Russian army boots.

"Linds I can't be away from him, what in hell do I do?" Jess stared at her friend and Lindsey looked over Jess. Jess's eyes were already red, swollen and puffy. Jess's face was also pale from crying.

"For now you go to sleep and get ready for some sleep, you really need it right now. You've been given a day off tomorrow right, and he has one too so you just go and see him," Lindsey spoke it like a plan and after it was out she felt somewhat like a guru but quickly pushed the weird victory thoughts to the back of her head as she looked worriedly at her best friend.

"Ok," Jess said quietly and she stood precariously, so upset she was almost swaying. Jess walked slowly over to the door and opened it quietly. "Thank you," she murmured as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Lindsey climbed back over and rolled to her side with the intention of falling back to sleep, but she found it impossible. The only thing she could think of was the trouble Jess had gotten herself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don reached home at half four in the morning and didn't even make it to the bed before he crashed, Jess's orange sweater still in the police car. He was shattered and soon light snores filled the apartment.

It was around four in the evening when Don finally awoke. After the incident with Ms. Clemens watching while they escaped into the back, they had just stayed where they were and stared at each other while checking on her every so often, not enough to make it obvious if she returned her head to her window.

Don sighed to himself as he realized he was falling in love with her. Suddenly he was interrupted by the shrilling of the house phone ringing. Scrambling to his feet Don grabbed the phone and held it against his ear.

"Detective Flack," He answered into the small white piece of technology when he heard Sam's voice reply.

"Don, where were you last night I tried to call home but ya didn't answer," Sam's voice was slightly laced with worry but other then that was simply nosy. Don laughed at his sister's overly large nose when it came to his personal life and dating life and decided telling his sister he was kissing an Angell in the back of a police car was not the wisest idea.

"Busy on stake-out," He replied vaguely as he began walking around his apartment on the phone, a habit he had from his father.

"On stake-out with your new partner?" Sam laughed at the silence on the other end of the phone and before Don had a chance to respond she continued.

"Is she pretty?" Don almost did a double take, of course Sam and her 'Woman's intuition' would be able to spot these things though Don secretly thought most of it was pure lucky guess-work.

"How do you know it isn't a he?" Don countered as he walked towards his fridge and cursed when he saw the lack of food he owned.

"Well I assumed you are still into women… but Donnie if you like men more then I won't judge you," Sam laughed at the second silence on the phone. She was of course only teasing him, but Don was worried about how much he was in love with his partner.

"Yeah she is pretty," He replied her as he walked slowly around the couch area.

"Can I meet her sometime?" Sam asked hopefully before a loud ringing filled the otherwise silent apartment.

"Shit Sam I'm gonna have to go that's my mobile, I'll speak to you later kay?" Don hung up and then started rapidly searching his pockets for his mobile. Pulling it to his ear he pressed down the green button.

"Detective Flack," Don answered out of practise and he relaxed when he heard Danny sniggering on the other end.

"Man it is funny when ya do that," Danny spoke in his usual 'I-haven't-got-a-care-in-the-world' voice and that automatically made Don relax too.

"You called?" Don reminded him as he sat himself down on the couch and studied the dirty coffee table wondering how he would clean it.

"Yeah, come on I wanna go out tonight," Danny almost pleaded and Don sighed. He had wanted to call up Jess and speak to her, if not just to hear her voice again.

"Alright, what about 7?" Don asked and he could have sworn he could hear the cogs whirring in Danny's mind before he answered.

"7 it is then buddy, I'll see ya then," Danny hung up and Don reached over and grabbed the home phone again before dialling his sister's number, resigning himself to his fate of listening to Sam moan about how she didn't like her job ect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll go at 7," Jess said to Lindsey quietly as she walked past her down the stairs.

"Then it isn't too late and isn't too early either," Lindsey summarised smiling, she had taught Jess that herself. Lindsey was still trying to get her head around the idea though; the idea that Jess was in love with a Flack was still a little too much for her to take in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was early and arrived at quarter to seven in a bright yellow taxi. Don laughed as his friend menacingly glared at the back of the cabby's head.

"What he say?" Don asked trying to hold back a burst of laughter.

"That I'm pretty and maybe we should go on a date or somethin', don't get me wrong there is nothin' wrong with being a gay, but then he started driving the wrong way and when I asked him about it he just said it was a nice lil restaurant. You have no idea how long it took me to get him to drive me here, I had to give him my number," Danny paused before grinning wildly "I gave him yours!"

Don rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan that probably would have ended up as a laugh if he had let it out.

"Sheldon is gonna met us there," Danny explained as Don dug out his precious car keys and unlocked car, sliding comfortably into the front seat.

"We're on the road again," Danny sang out randomly and Don resisted the urge to hit his head against the steering wheel or collapse in a fit of laughter. Luckily he managed to avoid both as he drove through the busy New York streets.

As Don pulled up outside a small bar he noticed the Angell gang's car in the parking lot and saw the gang itself walking towards them, pushing Sheldon around. Danny unbuckled his seat belt angrily and Don followed suit, only scum picked on friends that weren't the fighters.

"Oi let him go Mitchel!" Don called out across the car park and the tall man that had been holding Sheldon still turned towards the two of them.

"What you gonna do about it, Flack?" He questioned, almost spitting the last word out of his mouth. Danny knew his own anger was rising and was about to take a step forward when Don put one of his hands on his shoulder.

"Don't," Don warned quietly and he pulled Danny back a bit.

"Mitchel leave him alone," Don said slowly as Mitchel burst out laughing.

"Right and why would I do that?" Mitchel questioned as he pulled Sheldon higher so he was standing on the tips of his toes so as not to be strangled.

"Because we don't want things to get messy do we?" Danny answered ignoring Don's comment entirely and taking another step forward.

"Someone is gonna call the police on us," One member of the Angell gang neither Don nor Danny knew spoke quietly but Frankie laughed.

"We're just having fun officer," Frankie replied laughing and they all started laughing at the joke about the police officer finding it hilarious. While they were doing this, Sheldon was slowly pulling himself free and both of the other two noticed.

"I'm surprised you know so many words," Danny shot back and the members of the Angell gang gave low jeers and one of the whispered "Fight."

With one last tug Sheldon managed to pull himself out of Mitchel's hold and ran over to where Don and Danny were already running back to the Jag. Shock had stopped any of the gang grabbing Sheldon again and Don just hoped the shock lasted long enough for them to get a distance between them. Slowly the rain began to fall.

After dropping both Sheldon, who insisted he was fine but looked black and blue, and Danny off Don began the drive home humming tunelessly. His mind wondered to Jess and he glanced at the clock on his dashboard reading 10pm. Shocked at how fast the time had gone by Don pulled up near his apartment and began walking up.

However he didn't get too far as sitting on the doorstep to the apartment, soaking wet and asleep, Jess sat leaned against the brick wall. Shock momentarily stunning Don he snapped himself out of it and quickly bent down and picked her up bridal style before managing to unlock his front door and walk in, taking his keys and closing the door with his foot.

Sitting Jess down on the sofa he gently shook her arm and smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Jess what the hell were you doing?" He asked, concern filling his voice causing Jess to smile.

"I needed to speak to you and you were out and then I was going to wait for you and I got all wet and then I was tired and…" Jess was going to continue but found that impossible as some lips happened to be upon hers. Don wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against him, feeling her soaking clothes sink through his shirt causing it to be damp and then as wet as her.

"No girl has ever waited like that for me," He murmured as she hungrily went back to kiss his lips.

"I'm not a normal girl," Jess replied between a kiss and she wound her arms around his neck.

"God I must be soaking you," Jess apologized immediately pulling back however Don caught her and held her still.

"I don't care," Don replied as he leaned over to kiss her again, Jess gladly responding. Shock coursed through Jess when she felt his tongue licking her bottom lip and without thinking about it she allowed access, feeling his tongue battling hers for some kind of domination.

"Jess," Don breathed pulling back from her slightly as a grin found its way onto her mouth.

"Yeah," she replied already trying to kiss him once more. Don shook his head quietly and leaned back, causing embarrassment to flush over Jess's cheek.

"God I didn't mean to push myself onto… not like yesterday I mean…" Jess trailed off staring awkwardly at Don and was once more surprised when he leaned over and kissed her lips lightly.

"You wanted to talk," Don said quietly putting one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Jess happily rested her head near the crook of his neck and snuggling into his embrace she shook her head.

"It really doesn't matter now, seeing you has made it all better and made me realize I don't care what anyone else thinks now," Don smiled as he felt her hair tickle his throat and he stroked her hair lovingly with one hand.

"This is all really fast," Jess commented slowly and she felt the hand drop suddenly but she lifted it back and placing her hand on his she guided him back to stroking her hair.

"If you let me finish," She said giggling as she looked up "Yet it doesn't feel like that. I feel like I have known you for years," Jess snuggled deeper into him, both of them drenched now.

"I'll probably give you a cold," Jess giggled and Don laughed with her.

"The shower is in the small bathroom on your left, you need to warm yourself."

Jess nodded and stood up and began walking towards one of the doors on the left. Don chuckled as she was about to open the cupboard door and called out to her.

"Other door Jess," Causing Jess to laugh and turn a little more left and experimentally open the bathroom door.

"Found it," She said happily and turned to see Don still sitting on the couch looking at her with loving eyes.

After climbing out the shower and wrapping the towel around herself, Jess stepped out the bathroom and saw Don still sitting on the couch but deeply reading a book of some kind. His head snapped up and he grinned at Jess.

"It's late, you take the bed and I'll take the couch, if that is ok with you," Don spoke quickly and with that leaned back on the couch but Jess shook her head.

"Share the bed with me, I'm tired, it'll just be sleep," Jess almost found herself begging and was shocked at herself, never before had she been like that.

"My self restraint is bad enough," Don moaned but he didn't complain but instead stood p and opened the bedroom door.

"Do you mind if I borrow your shirt?" Jess asked slowly and Don nodded tossing it over to her so he stood in vest and trousers again. Jess slipped into the bathroom and Don pulled off his trousers and crawled into the bed while Jess walked out the bathroom. Don found himself staring uncontrollably at her.

"God you look good in my shirt," He murmured appreciatively but Jess didn't come back with any comment and instead crawled into the bed beside him. Curling up next to him, Jess fell quickly asleep. Don just had time to check the clock before sleep took him too, his arms wrapped around Jessica Angell.

Toasty here,

Please leave a review and let me know what you think, written at wow… one minute to midnight this is a late update for you all because I love you so much. I had nine tests this week can you believe it, one of which was Romeo and Juliet and we had to talk about the different character's ideas of love in act one scene one and act two scene two with limited resources. We had to write at least 6-10 long paragraphs on it. Yeesh. Wow midnight, yay!


	6. Romeo and Juliet, Showers and Coffee

Toasty here,

Hey guys, thought about writing today and wasn't really going to until dad suggested a bike ride and saxophone practise, now all of a sudden I have remembered my _duty_ to write to all of you!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think after this Jess would be dead if I owned the copyright to CSI New York? My friend I am simply borrowing the awesome characters.

In this chapter, Jess and Don decide to confront each other on their feelings in the locker room after a hard case comes to close. Danny and Lindsey meet again in the small café and get to know each other better. They discover the problems lying ahead with their 'friendship' concerning the feud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ms. Clemens had some how managed to avoid being arrested despite murdering three of her children. Don was finding himself hating the woman more and more as time went on. Her first child's death had looked like birth problems as the little girl had died only a few hours after being released from the hospital. In truth and later examination that hadn't been bothered with at the time it proved the baby was suffocated. The second child had not had a brilliant birth and due to Ms. Clemens's smoking and drinking while pregnant the baby was born with defects. The baby then died and it was assumed that the defects had killed the baby. Of course suspicions were being slightly raised at the fact two babies of hers had died. The third baby wasn't Ms. Clemens's. A supposed friend of Ms. Clemens had found out the babies had been murdered and in return Ms. Clemens had killed her 5 month old child. Her friend Sue in anguish and pain and then called the police and alerted them and confirmed their suspicions from before. Lauren- Sue's child had been murdered with a swift blow to the head by a small picture frame.

Now all they had to do was prove that she really had killed the babies instead of it being accidents. Of course they knew the court would see the evidence as circumstantial and Don's team was at the moment trying to at least get this child away from the mad woman before she killed it. Don didn't however understand why she would kill these children apart from Sue Galwal's child to keep Sue quiet. He knew if he ever had a child, he would die for it. His aim in life would be solely to protect his child and his love. How could a mother kill two of her own children, her own flesh and blood?

Don walked slowly down to the lab and was greeted by the clicking of keys on a computer and a huddled up lab assistant who was speaking quietly to some other lab rat.

"We get a match on the remote print?" He asked as the lab tec sat upright and stood up, nearly falling over his own feet.

"Well we got her print off the remote but we couldn't find her fingerprint anywhere on the picture frame," The small man said as he picked the photo frame up carefully obviously wearing latex gloves himself.

"So either the bitch was wearing gloves, or she picked up a piece of material and held that before grabbing the photo frame," Jess said walking in to the lab and grinning at Don.

"Either way there is gonna be something somewhere with her print on it," Don summarized looking over at Jess.

"And if it was a piece of material then it is going to be either at her apartment or Sue's apartment," Jess looked happily over at him before cocking her head to the side when Don frowned.

"Or she binned the material/glove," Don sighed running a hand through his hair as both the detectives stood in silence leaving the poor lab tec to stand there glancing between the two of them, as if waiting for some kind of explosion.

"If she did throw it out though, it won't have been collected yet," Jess said cautiously looking back over at Don who sighed and shook his head.

"Only a thick person would bin evidence in their own trash," he said with one more sigh and Jess shook her head.

"She has killed three children, two of her own. We owe it to them to at least try."

With a nod from Don they both turned and left the room leaving the lab assistant staring and the lab tec opening and closing his mouth like a gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumpster diving was something that both Don and Jess hated. The smell was revolting and not only did it smell but it made you smell of old Chinese take-outs and rotten fish. Both Don and Jess were searching through Ms. Clemens's trash and so far had found nothing. Sue's rubbish had proved to only contain a few old newspapers and some coke cans along with a take-out box or two.

Suddenly Jess pulled out an old latex glove from the bottom of one trash can.

"It's what we want," Jess stated as she opened it up.

"It could be someone else's trash," Don replied frowning, he was tired and apart from this one thing there was nothing in there.

"We can take it back to the lab and see what the little labs can find on it," Jess suggested and when seeing Don's face she continued.

"This is our only lead- yeah it is slim hope but it is better then nothing," nodding Don held the glove and carefully and placed it in a plastic bag before sealing it. Suddenly Jess's phone started ringing out and Jess pulled it to her ear, stripping the gloves from her hands as she did so.

"Detective Angell," She answered watching Don's face as she spoke. It wasn't quite a flinch but the look certainly wasn't one of joy. Not pondering too long on it Jess focused her attention on Mac's voice.

"We have Ms. Clemens in custody. We need you and Flack for questioning," Mac spoke quickly and Jess had the feeling they weren't going to get the chance to shower before interrogation. Hanging up, Jess turned to Don.

"They have her in, we're interrogating her," Jess explained and Don slid into the driver's seat of the police car and Jess sat in the passenger seat. It wasn't far to the precinct and quickly passing the other officers they both jogged down to the lab.

"Can you run for her fingerprints on this?" Jess questioned slightly out of breath and the tec nodded before scurrying away leaving Don and Jess to head up to the interrogation room.

Opening the door they both walked in to see her sitting cockily on her chair as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Ms. Clemens," Jess spoke politely and she could almost feel Stella and Mac watching from the window.

"Amanda," Ms. Clemens said as if she was introducing herself at a party and she gestured to the two of them. "And who are you?"

"Detective Angell and Detective Flack," Don spoke and watched her eye brows raise. "We would like to ask you some questions concerning the death of two of your children: Maggie and Hugo, as well as the death of Lauren Canolinsky."

Amanda put on the fakest sad face imaginable and screwed her face up to entice fake tears to fall.

"What would you like to know detectives?" Amanda asked her voice fake sobbing.

"How the photo frame used to kill Lauren Canolinsky has your prints on it," Jess said ignoring the fact that wasn't technically true- Amanda didn't know it wasn't true unless she knew she had used the gloves proving her guilty.

"It doesn't," Amanda responded just how Jess had wanted her to and this caused a slight smirk to appear on Jess's face.

"Would you know this because you put latex gloves on to hold the picture frame which you then used to kill Lauren Canolinsky? The gloves we now have your prints on?" Don asked raising one brow slightly, trying to avoid a smile which would ruin the whole effect.

"Why would I kill Lauren? Her mother and I- Sue- are good friends!" Amanda said her voice rising shrilly but not enough to cover the smile on her face.

"Because Sue was going to go to the police to tell them about you murdering Maggie and Hugo Clemens." Jess replied coolly watching Amanda's face grow red.

"A Flack and an Angell, kissing each other in an unmarked police car, wonder how New York would respond to that." Amanda grinned smugly as she watched the smile drop from Jess's face.

"Are you trying to blackmail a cop?" Don said emotionlessly and stared right into Amanda's eyes as he leaned back on the chair slightly. The interrogation room opened and someone walked in with the lab results clutched in their hand before putting in front of Don. Picking it up the smile returned to Don's face.

"It doesn't matter who you wish to tell, your going to prison for a long time now," Don passed the folder on to Jess who grinned.

"You murdered all three children and we have all the evidence to prove it," Jess said looking directly at a fuming Amanda.

"They needed to die; I can't be seen with dyslexic children!" Amanda shrieked and Jess stood angrily her eyes narrowing at the woman in front of her.

"Then give them up for adoption or something, if you are going to be so cruel and vain. You don't kill them!" Jess's voice was quiet and angry above anything anyone had seen before and Don quickly stood up and ushered Jess out the door. As soon as they left the room Jess turned abruptly to Don.

"Well that was a confession if I ever saw one," Stella said walking out the observing room. Mac followed behind her, his eyes showing just a little of the shock he was feeling.

"Yeah," Jess sighed and turned away from Stella, Mac and Don.

"God you guys stink, go hit the showers!" Stella exclaimed and Don grinned before walking to catch up with Jess. Leaving Mac and Stella standing there watching their retreating forms.

"Kissing?" Mac asked quietly looking straight at Stella who simply shrugged.

"You can't avoid that kinda chemistry," Stella answered looking directly back at him with a small smile on her face. "We got her Mac," Stella didn't know why she was virtually whispering, but the victory inside her was bigger then she would ever let show.

"I know," Mac replied and he causally put his arm around Stella's shoulder, not noticing her shiver at his friendly touch.

"Need some coffee?" Stella suggested as they both started walking down the corridor towards the exit, the idea of coffee and light conversation while walking in Central Park was a good enough offer for the both of them.

"This is going to be the start of something big," Stella said as they walked out the precinct door and began to head towards the giant park.

"You think it will end the feud?" Mac questioned with a slight raise of one eye while Stella shook her head.

"Who knows Mac? Who knows?" Stella replied, happy to feel his arm around her and live in the small moment of pure joy. He wouldn't know the way she felt about him, and she couldn't have told he felt the same way about the bright eyes bushy haired detective.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shower room wasn't split into male and female. The reason was that when the precinct was built there weren't any women and rather then spending a hell of a lot of money changing that fact, they assumed the female officers would cover themselves appropriately.

Jess loved the way the hot water could wash off her worries, but for once the shower wasn't helping at all. Amanda Clemens's words swam around Jess's head almost drowning her: _A Flack and an Angell, kissing each other in an unmarked police car. _She had hoped the water would do its usual trick and wash it all down the drain along with the dirt. It just wouldn't leave her no matter what she did. The realization hit hard, Amanda was right, and what would New York think? What would her father think?

"Jess?" Don's voice rang out through the other wise empty shower area and Jess felt herself immediately calm a little.

"Don," Jess called back out, letting him know where she was. He had finished showering about 10 minutes ago when Jess had heard the water cut off from the cubicle 2 down from her own.

"You aren't trying to drown yourself in there are you?" Jess resisted the urge to giggle and she listened for any comment that would lead to the idea he was joking- but there wasn't one.

"You shouldn't let this get to you too much Jess, but it is only human to feel upset about it. If we didn't hurt then we wouldn't be alive but what makes us who we are is that we hold that back and get on with it. Jess, the woman is going to be spending a long time in jail and she will never be allowed to keep a child she has, we saved those children's lives," Don spoke softly and Jess could tell he was just outside her cubicle.

"It isn't all what she did Don, it is what she said," Jess replied shortly and went back to scrubbing her body with soap even though she knew it wasn't possible for it to be much cleaner.

"She can't tell anyone Jess."

"I know, but she is right. If it ever got out then what would New York think? What would our families think, Don I would probably be dis-owned from my family and the gang would come after you Don," Jess's speech was rushed out and Jess couldn't tell if the water on her face were tears or just the shower water.

"I don't care about what my father thinks Jess and to hell with the gang! Jess we have to deal with them a lot it won't matter as long as I'm with you alright? I can't be away from you," both Don and Jess were shocked at how romantic his words were and the air was filled with silence. Not bothering to switch off the water Jess grabbed her towel from the hook on the door and clumsily put it over herself before pulling open the door and clutching Don.

"I don't care either," Jess murmured into his neck and felt Don's arms wrap around her waist and hold her tight. He lifted her face slowly up and kissed her lips gently caressing her face.

"I need you Don," Jess said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time far more hungrily and more passionate then ever before. Clinging to him she pushed her lips harder onto his and felt his arms tighten around her. Pulling back for breath, Don leant his forehead on hers and they stared deep into each others eyes.

Before Jess could react, she felt herself being pushed against the small tiled gap between each shower cubicle and felt his lips against her neck trailing kisses. A moan escaped her lips as he worked his way back up her neck, kissing and nibbling gently.

"Don," Jess gasped feeling her towel slip "not here." The kisses stopped and Don looked up at her, she had never seen him look so innocent.

"Your right," he replied breathing heavily, but he didn't let go of her.

"Yeah," Jess replied before pulling his lips to hers again feeling the warmth spread through her veins.

Pulling back first Don smirked at her and let her go, walking back into the changing rooms. Jess watched him go and cursed under her breath. She was falling so hard she felt like she had slipped off a never ending cliff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey found herself once more sitting at the counter of the small café. Weirdly her eyes hadn't seemed to be able to leave the small baseball trophy. Her mind kept replaying Danny's words and Lindsey cursed softly. He was the last thing she needed to worry about when her best friend was in love with a Flack.

"We meet again," The thick accent cut through Lindsey's thoughts and she grinned.

"Danny!" She replied swivelling on the stool to see him standing there just like she remembered him. He sat down next to her and grinned back at her. Temporarily forgetting all about Jess and Don, she found herself lost in his eyes and was stunned. She had met him twice and already she felt like this about him.

"What is wrong then Montana?" he asked looking at her with those concerned eyes.

"Huh?" Lindsey replied looking back confused.

"You said the other day you come here when you're down, so what is wrong?" Lindsey found herself blushing that he actually remembered that. Wondering whether she could trust him she found herself coming to the conclusion that telling anyone would help and she felt telling Danny would make her feel even better.

"My best friend is in love with her bitter enemy," Lindsey said it all in one breath and glanced up at Danny to see him smiling.

"That happens a lot, hate is a passionate emotion and people find 'em selves realizing how close love and hate are take Romeo and Juliet for example," Danny continued grinning and Lindsey's mouth dropped.

"Romeo and Juliet," Lindsey repeated slowly.

"Yeah, you know the pretty chick and the fella that kill themselves for their love," Danny elaborated looking at her confused.

"No, I know who Romeo and Juliet are, it is just so similar," Lindsey replied staring into space.

"How?" Danny asked looking at Lindsey almost begging her not to say what he thought she might.

"My best friend- Jessica Angell- is in love with Don Flack," Lindsey replied quietly before she stopped dead in her sentence.

"Oh god, you can't tell anyone!" Lindsey sat up straight and was shocked by Danny's reaction, which was to laugh.

"Montana I will make sure no one else hears of this. Boy Donnie is in trouble now," Danny muttered the last part mostly to himself but Lindsey heard. Danny cursed his best friend under his breath, Don was supposed to be the sensible one and he was the joking reckless one, it couldn't be the other way around. Danny couldn't fix situations like Don could.

"Donnie?" Lindsey echoed looking at Danny in shock.

"We've been friend since high school," Danny replied looking straight at Lindsey who had fallen into silence.

"We're still gonna be friends right, we gotta fix this," Danny replied and noticed Lindsey blush at the idea of being friends with the man.

"We can't fix it, love works in mysterious ways," Lindsey replied looking over at Danny and catching his eyes.

"It does," Danny replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"This will be interesting," Lindsey said as she leaned back a little and looked at Danny once more.

"Can I have your number?" Danny asked looking over at her. Lindsey quickly pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and scribbled her mobile down quickly, passing it to him.

"Call me," She responded as she gathered up her things and with one last smile stood up and left. Leaving Danny stood staring at the place she had just left.

Toasty here,

I wrote the last part eating half a tub of lemon sorbet, it is my muse and my love. A world without lemon sorbet is a world wasted. Hope you like it, please leave a review.

xxxx


	7. Challenges, Phone calls and Adoration

Toasty here,

Pairs was awesome, but very tiring. In four days we did nearly all the tourist attractions! This chapter, enter PARIS! Well my version of Paris… back to my original point- BRING ON THE PARIZI! Sorry, I might be a little hyper.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York, man would you know if I did though, Don and Jess would be married by now!

In this chapter, Paris comes in (if you hadn't guessed that) and Don and Jess get a little closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucian!" Cliff exclaimed when he saw the young man standing outside his door. Standing back to let him in, Cliff looked over the man before him. Lucian was the son of an old friend of Cliff's. The guy had a respectable job- owned his own business in fact. Lucian wasn't bad looking either, curly ash hair and big green eyes. Cliff had wanted Lucian to be with Jess since they were both in high school but Jess just didn't show any interest.

"It is nice to see you again Cliff," Lucian said in his politest voice. Lucian was by very nature and boring person. He didn't get humour at all and wasn't one to show emotions at all. However what Lucian lacked in personality he more then made up for in money and status. Everyone knew Lucian; he was one of the most eligible bachelors in the whole of New York.

Leading Lucian into the kitchen, Cliff offered some tea or coffee before sitting on the nearest chair indicating the one opposite it to Lucian.

"It has been a while has it not?" Lucian asked as he sat down on the chair and looked over at Cliff.

"How is Jessica?" Another reason Cliff liked Lucian is that he always enquired about her. He was old fashioned just like Cliff and believed that women were born to sit at home and do as they were told which wasn't exactly Cliff's view but he agreed with the fact that women were naturally a lesser race.

It was one of the reasons that Jess hated Lucian so much, that he was a sexist idiot like her father- but more extreme. He thought all women should be house wives and that if a woman was not married by 35 then she would be alone for ever and if she wasn't with child after a year of marriage then she was useless.

"Jessica is fine, you should see her more often. She grows more beautiful by the day," Cliff replied smiling at the way Lucian's eyes shone when he spoke of Jess. In Lucian's view, Jess was a new challenge. She not only worked, but as a cop, something that used to be reserved for men only. She believed in equal rights for women and that all women were equal to men. She was something Lucian could work on, and he did love a challenge.

"She kept her views?" Lucian asked trying to make it sound out of mild curiosity but Cliff could see the look behind that. Cliff wanted his daughter to be the perfect little girl and be the perfect wife and mother. In his view nothing would be better to do that then her being married to Lucian.

"Indeed," Cliff replied. "You should come out for dinner with us tomorrow night, I'm sure Jessica would adore seeing you." Lucian smiled once more and then stood up.

"That would be wonderful, I shall see you then," with that Lucian turned and walked out the front door while Cliff remained seated, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess snuggled further into what she thought was her pillow. Wrapping herself closer she felt her pillow twitch beneath her and she stirred lightly. Jess felt her pillow move again, this time nearly sending her flying off the couch she was laying on. Opening her eyes wide Jess scrambled to sit up and found herself straddling Don's waist. Blushing furiously, Jess tried to move but all she succeeded in doing was punch Don cleanly in the mouth causing his head to shoot up and collide with hers.

"Jesus Christ!" Don yelled as he clutched his head and looked up to see Jess clutching hers.

"Jess?" He asked slowly taking his time to look at her fully. She was wearing one of his shirts and he had a feeling that was all. Her hair was wild and tangled and yet made her look more beautiful then had it been sleek and straight.

"Uh…" Jess paused her face as red as a tomato "It isn't what it looks like!"

"What like your doing naughty things to me while I'm asleep?" Don teased as Jess got even redder, if that was possible.

"It is hardly fair is it baby? If I don't get to feel it," Jess stuttered, lost for words. He had never looked or acted sexier then that moment then and Jess for once couldn't think of any comeback. Just the fact he called her baby made her scream internally.

"If I was doing naughty things?" Jess asked her flirtatious tone back after her brain's temporary glitch.

"Then don't let me stop you," Laying back down on the couch Don rested his head against a small pillow and smirked up at Jess.

"Do continue detective," Don laughed as Jess flicked her hair dramatically over her shoulder. Pouting her lips a few times she began to run a few fingers through her hair and acted as if she intent on making her hair prettier.

"Take your time," Don continued trying not to look amused or frustrated. Jess smiled once more at him, hell was it not an innocent smile though.

With one last flick of her hair Jess abruptly leaned down and began kissing his lips, still not over how amazing they felt against her own. Trying to stop the dizzy feeling rising inside her when ever she kissed him she felt his arms wrap themselves around her.

"You mean so much to me," Jess murmured against his lips and was pleased when she saw a smile tugging his lips.

"You do to me," Don replied to her, catching her lips in his own once more. They kissed for to them what could have been seconds, minutes or hours. Time seemed to stop when they were together, it didn't matter. That was before a loud buzzing noise rang through the small apartment.

"Well, that means you're at my apartment," Don said matter-of-factly as the blaring continued.

"What the hell is that?" Jess virtually screamed to be heard above the loud buzzing sound.

"My alarm clock," Don replied sheepishly as he watched Jess stare in amazement.

"I'm a heavy sleeper," he explained as he tried to move to turn it off. Jess however had other plans. As he went into the bed room and faced toward the alarm clock Jess shoved a pair of hand cuffs into the shirts pocket and kneeled up on the bed. Don was randomly pressing buttons in the hope he could turn it off and when he finally managed he turned around to see Jess sitting on the middle of the bed staring up innocently at him. Kind of like a lost kitten look. He would have said a puppy, but that Labrador had terrorized him for life when it came to dogs.

Sliding up, Jess crawled over to where Don was standing and kneeled up. Pushing her lips to his she pulled his down beside her onto the bed. Kissing him passionately she pushed him up against the railings of the bed and holding his hands she ran them over her body which was covered only by the thin shirt fabric. Lifting his arms into the air she moved as quick as a flash and cuffed his hands straight to the bed post. Don blinked twice and then looked up at his hands then back at Jess.

"You wanted naughty things detective, so close your eyes and adore me," Jess used her best flirty voice and leaned in close to him. So close she could see him shiver slightly at her words and she giggled before playing with a stand of his hair, twisting it in her fingers.

"I already adore you," Don whispered back and Jess was stunned for a moment. She had just been joking when she said the last part, but hearing it from his lips made her feel alive, new.

Before he could say another word she pushed herself against him and ran her hands up and down his built up stomach and let her fingers gently massage his shoulders.

"You adore me now?" Jess asked as she began undoing the buttons for the shirt. Don nodded watching her before glaring at the hand cuffs.

"Wait for ten minutes time," Jess finished before she pulled the shirt from herself and then worked on getting his belt off. After she had removed his trousers she smiled and leant up to undo the shackles tying him. Grabbing her, Don rolled over and began kissing her insanely and felt her moan under him.

A loud ringtone cut through his kiss and Don sighed at it before leaning up, not so far that he couldn't hear Jess's quickened breathing.

"Damn, I've gotta get that," Jess nodded but neither of them moved. After a few seconds the ringtone died and just as Don went to kiss her again it started once more.

"Bloody hell, that is probably Mac," Don sighed and reached over grabbing his phone. Jess watched as he got up off the bed and started walking around the room.

"Yes, I'll be there straight away."

"Yes she is…"

"Alright."

"Mac how does you-"

"Alright, see you there."

Don looked up at Jess before sighing once more.

"We're needed down at the precinct," He explained and Jess rose stretching. Don stood there just admiring her for a few seconds before he moved into the shower. Jess walked over to the couch where she assumed her clothes should have been. Sure enough they were lying neatly folded on a chair. She hadn't had sex with him last night, but as she walked back into the bedroom and looked at the messed up bed she wondered what would have happened if Mac hadn't called.

Toasty here,

Hope you liked it, please leave a review! Next chapter, Sam walks into Don's apartment while he and Jess are kissing while down at the precinct there is a new case.

Review!

xxx


	8. Dead Martian, 'I love you's and Samantha

Toasty here,

Since I made you guys wait so long for the last update I wanted to put this one up fairly pronto. Can you believe that some people write all their chapters and then post them one by one? No offence at all if you are one of those people but how can you not want to know what people think of it straight away? Yeah I can't write my chapters in stages either; it has to be all in one go otherwise I forget where the chapter is even going. It takes a while to write it all in one lot but it works for me! Rambling over, I'd like to thank each and every reviewer- you guys rock!

Oh one more thing: I am not sexist like some of the characters in this story, I myself am female and strongly believe in females rights. One of the things I happen to hate is sexism and it happens I hate Lucian, Cliff and Don snr so they have those traits.

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI New York then Jess would still be alive- therefore I do not own CSI New York and do not own the copyright and I am just borrowing the characters you recognize.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The precinct was alive with activity when Jess and Don arrived. Jess's car was still sitting in the car park looking as broken as it had the night before. Jess's car had refused utterly to start and Don had asked whether she needed a lift back to her apartment. They were both shattered and it would have taken an extra half an hour to get over to the Angell residence and that wasn't including the fact that one of her brothers ect could have seen Don. Therefore they made a mutual agreement it would just be better to go back to Don's and crash out. They had been so tired Jess hadn't even bothered to worry about her lack of night wear and had just worn his shirt again.

"Mac?" Don asked walking out of the elevator, his stride matching Jess's.

"Don, we've got a body in a pub around the alley streets, Stella is already there. I'll meet you out there later I've got some things to attend to," Mac answered and Don nodded before swivelling on the balls of his feet back to the elevator.

"I didn't know you were a dancer," Jess teased as she followed him back into the small elevator which slowly began its decent once they had both entered.

"King of the dance," Don grinned back causing Jess to shudder slightly- images of the night before crashing and stomping through her head. Knowing she had to focus, Jess pushed them to the back of her head though knowing full well they would come back as soon as they could.

The elevator doors opened and another officer walked into the small space alongside them. He glanced nervously at Don and then shifted his gaze to Jess. He slowly seemed to step between them shaking as he did so.

"Is there a problem Tilling?" Don asked noticing the man's anxiousness.

"Uh…" Tilling trailed off looking between the two of them again and Don sighed. He was expecting a fight of some kind between them. It almost insulted Don that Tilling would think he'd hit a woman like that. The stupid feud made everyone think the worst of the two families.

The elevator pinged as it stopped off at the next level and Tilling stepped off nervously glancing again as if deciding whether or not he should stay on.

"Tilling, get off the elevator if you need to," Don spoke to the younger officer who nodded and stepped cautiously off and began walking down the corridor. The doors shut once more and the decent once more started.

"That is going to bug me," Jess stated glaring at the wall of the elevator. "I can't just pretend like I hate you Don, I just can't do it," Jess looked up at him and he sighed slowly.

"Tell me about it Jess, tell me about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The body was that of a young man dressed up as a green Martian. When they arrived at the crime scene Jess had to cough twice to avoid the giggles she knew she shouldn't let go of. He was painted with green body paint and his outfit even included antenna eyes sticking of springs.

"Is this your usual case?" Jess asked smiling as she walked over to where Stella was taking photos.

"Nope, this one is out of this world," Stella replied and Jess found herself shaking her head smiling at Stella's terrible joke.

"Vic is 23 years of age, there are some witnesses that were at the bar when he died," Stella indicated to a group of teens that were dressed just a strangely as the vic was and Jess once more tried not to laugh. One of the witnesses was a very convincing Whale but was supposed to look like a fairy and another one was trying for the crocodile image but instead looked like a stick insect.

"We better start on them then," Don said as he began walking over to the witnesses, indicating for Jess to follow him. Jess was about to follow before Stella moved so she was just slightly in the way.

"Jess, you realize the risk you two are running don't you?" Real concern was flooding through Stella's voice and Jess blushed at the though the woman cared for her so much.

"I know Stella, but it's going to be worth it," Jess replied as she began walking over to Don. Half way there she realized she hadn't mentioned it to Stella at all and she glanced over her shoulder to see her smiling and begin to take pictures again.

"Stella knows," Jess whispered in Don's ear as he stood staring forward making no signs of saying he could actually hear her.

"That doesn't surprise me, she knows everything," Don replied with as slight smile, the only indication he had heard her at all. To the witnesses, there was no hint anything had been spoken between them.

"I'm detective Flack and this is my partner," Jess noticed he deliberately didn't mention her name, "We just need to speak to all of you to find out what was going on here."

The whale look alike gulped and stepped forward.

"Detective, will he be ok?" It took all Jess's self restraint not to slam her head against a brick wall several times and she looked over to see Don staring at the woman as if she was crazy.

"He is dead Valerie," The speaker was a tall blonde woman dressed as Marylyn Monroe and she virtually spat the girl's name out. The woman was pretty in the same way a Venus fly trap was, you knew it was dangerous- but that just made it prettier.

"Valerie, we would like to speak to you first if that is alright with you," Jess spoke softly the teenager and the girl nodded before stepping forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It isn't the fairy and it isn't the caterpillar," Don said leaning back on his chair stretching. Jess looked at him curiously and he elaborated, "The only damage that fairy could do is sit on him and the caterpillar is so pissed he probably doesn't even know his own name, he couldn't hold the gun never mind shoot correctly."

Jess nodded and looked down at the list.

"Well that leaves the Hot dog, crocodile, Marylyn Monroe and Werewolf," Jess sighed and Don wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. Jess felt like she should protest, after all anyone could walk in at any moment, but she just couldn't find the words and instead snuggled herself deeper into his shirt.

"Let's bring in the Marylyn then, there is something not right about her," Don suggested lightly kissing Jess's forehead.

"Detectives?" Stella asked popping her head through the door just as they pulled away from each other.

"Stella," Don replied cheerily looking over at Stella.

"One of the witnesses is complaining about needing to be somewhere, can we please do her next?" Stella asked wearily and it was obvious she had done a lot of fighting to make sure this witness actually stayed.

"Sure," Jess replied and Stella let out a small sigh of relief before disappearing once more.

A few seconds later the Hot Dog walked in glaring at the two detectives.

"Look, I didn't see anything and I really do need to get back to college!" She all but shrieked and Don leaned back on his chair again.

"Look lady, you aren't going anywhere until you stop shouting and just answer a few questions," He spoke calmly and Jess felt some kind of admiration toward him that he could keep such a level headed voice in times like these.

"Alright," The hot dog mumbled back and Jess grinned at her.

"Let's start with your name," Jess said looking once over the hot dog trying not to laugh.

"Haley," She replied sulkily staring at the wall behind Don's head.

"So Haley, you're at this fancy dress party. What happened when you got there?" Don asked slowly and the hot dog some how managed to roll it's eyes.

"It was just like any other party really. There were drinks, music and just people having fun," Hailey answered still staring at the wall.

"Did you notice anything suspicious happening while you were at the party?" Jess asked carefully looking into what she imagined was Hailey's eyes.

"Nope, nothing. Look, there were loads of people at this party, why are you questioning me?" Hailey replied angrily and Don shook his head signalling to Jess to end the questioning.

"Thank you for your time Hailey, we will contact you if we need to ask any thing else," Jess spoke to the young woman and watched her stand up and stride her way out of the interrogation room.

"Think she is telling the truth?" Jess asked as she stood up and tucked the chair in.

"Not one bit," Don replied following suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella was walking along the small corridor when she noticed Mac sitting- head in hands- at his desk. Slowly slipping into his office she walked quietly over to his desk and bent down so she was the same height.

"Mac?" Stella asked quietly and she watched Mac slowly lift his head until he saw her and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her.

"Is everything ok Stella?" Mac asked his tone slightly quieter then usual.

"I could ask you the same thing Mac, what happened?" Stella knew it was prying, but they were good friends and if Mac was hurt she wanted to know why and make it better if she could.

"Peyton. She is leaving for London and… she isn't coming back," Mac replied to her and sunk his head back into his hands. "I know I shouldn't let it effect me while I'm at work but I can't understand it!"

Stella smiled softly and lifted Mac's head up so it was facing hers.

"Mac, you can't help but let it hurt you when someone does something like that. There isn't really a cure to it, it just goes away after time though," Stella's words were laced with experience but Mac shook his head.

"That isn't just the problem Stella- I just can't tell you," Mac spoke his words echoing the frustration showing clearly on his face. Stella took a small step back, trying not to show how hurt she felt. He didn't have to tell her anything, but she liked being one of the only people he could trust with anything.

"That's fine Mac," Stella spoke quickly and rose with the intention of leaving his office as soon as she could.

"Stella, it isn't because I don't trust you or anything! It's just that-well…" Mac trailed off and looked up at the bright beautiful detective standing hands on hips in front of him, one of her eyebrows slightly raised.

"I loved another woman while I was with her Stella, I feel guilty that I should care about Peyton leaving more but I just don't," Mac replied and nearly smiled when he saw the shocked look on Stella's face.

"That isn't a crime Mac, but you loving another woman while dating someone isn't well… you," she said quietly and bent back down to sit next to him again.

"I know," Mac responded looking deep into her eyes. "I think I have always loved her though, ever since I started here."

Stella felt her cheeks blushing slightly, a silent prayer fluttering through her mind that it could be her; she tried to squash that, telling herself that wasn't possible. That didn't mean she couldn't dream it though.

Summoning all the courage Mac could find, he faced Stella and found himself telling her what he should have long ago.

"I've always loved you," His words were only slightly above a whisper and when Stella didn't respond Mac went to put his head back in his hands before Stella stopped him.

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess didn't even bother to walk towards her car, instead when she was sure the other officers leaving were busy she slipped into the passenger seat of Don's car.

"Hey," Jess whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair before turning on the ignition and pulling the car into reverse.

"Pizza at yours?" Jess suggested and smiled when she saw Don's grin.

"Pizza at mine sounds great to me, all though just spending time with you will always sound great to me," Don replied to her and she leaned herself back onto his shoulder as he drove through New York's streets.

As they walked through his apartment door she picked up his mail in a severely domestic way and laid it on the table for him to collect. Don looked over as she did so and found himself smiling as she did this, it felt so right to see her collecting his mail and walking around the apartment like she owned the place. It felt right that she was there.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked her still watching her as she sat herself on the sofa.

"Sounds brilliant, where do you keep them?" Pointing out the shelf to her, Don walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone before ringing the pizza company.

"What do you want on your pizza?" Don called out to her and he grinned at her reply.

"Whatever you're having is good for me."

Walking back into the living room he saw the curtains drawn and Jess sitting across the couch, trailers for whatever film she had picked already showing. Kicking his shoes off, Don moved so he was on the inside of the couch to make sure he wasn't blocking her view and had his arm protectively around her. Slowly nestling herself into him, Jess felt more relaxed then she had ever before.

By the time they had eaten the pizza, it was around half way into the movie. It wasn't some sappy romance- to which Don was glad for, though he was pretty sure he didn't own any. Jess was half asleep and Don's arm still lay draped around her.

"I love you," Jess murmured so quietly she was sure he didn't hear her.

"I love you too," Don whispered back and Jess shot up and turned to look at him.

"How do you do that? Every time I think you can't hear me you can! No one should be able to hear like that!" Jess exclaimed looking straight at him. Don shrugged once and then spoke softly.

"I guess I'm just tuned into you," he replied and Jess leaned forward and pushed her lips against his.

"I really do love you," she said as she pulled back slightly, her eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"I really do love you too," Don responded earning himself another kiss that sent his back right against the back of the couch. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the door open and they didn't notice another figure enter the room.

"Don?" Sam asked smirking slightly at her brother being shoved against a couch.

"Sam!" Don responded nearly falling over the back of the sofa.

"This is your new partner then I take it," Sam teased laughing as she picked up the bags she had put down.

"Yeah, meet urm…." Don's voice trailed off and he looked down to see Jess's eyes wide and rather terrified.

"Hi Urm!" Samantha responded cheerily causing Don to roll his eyes despite the slight smile on his face. "Can I see you then, according to sofa boy your one of the prettiest girls in New York," Sam continued as she placed the bags on the table and Jess blushed.

Turning slowly, Jess looked over at Sam and watched the bags fall.

"Shit!" Sam responded and she staggered a step back. "But you're…"

"Sam," Don said quietly as he looked directly at her.

"You're Jessica Angell! Don do you know who that is!" Sam practically shouted and Don glowered at his sister when he saw Jess flinch slightly.

"Yes Samantha, I know very well who she is," Don replied steadily and Sam looked at him as if he had just said he saw a red rocket fall out of the sky.

"Is this just to spite papa or something? To show you can be the bad kid too, because this is taking it too far!" Sam continued her voice only rising as she spoke.

"Samantha that is enough!" Don said angrily, virtually glaring at her.

"Enough?" Sam echoed staring right at Don.

"Samantha, I'm sorry but I love your brother and I don't care about my father or brothers. They can go screw themselves for all I care!" Jess said speaking for the first time since Sam had entered.

"Love him?" Sam echoed again looking between the two of them.

"Yes," Jess replied firmly staring straight back at Sam.

"I love her too Sam," Don added, pulling Jess tighter to him.

"Oh," It was the only word Sam could manage to speak and for a moment a pregnant pause filled the entire apartment.

"Well I guess that is good then," Sam spoke shakily but when she looked up at the two of them she was smiling.

"It is," Don replied smiling back at his sister only slightly, but enough for her to notice.

"Alright, I was just dropping this stuff off. I'll leave you guys to um… go back to what it was you were doing," Sam spoke slowly and turned to go out the house.

"Sam, you can't tell anyone," Don added and Sam just nodded once.

"I won't."

Toasty here,

What did you guys think of that? Was her reaction realistic, I thought it was but I want to know what you guys think! Please review!


	9. Names, Calls and Daniel Messer

Toasty here,

Today was not fun all considering the incident at awards evening (which I didn't attend) - if you're reading this Dani (just calling you that because you hate it lol) then MAYBE I care… maybe.

Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed, I wanted to update a bit earlier then I thought I would for all of you! Sports day tomorrow: 800m, 100m and the relay, someone help me!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York, if I did there would be mini Flangells running around the shot ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to learn the names of these suspects, Don. We can't keep calling them the whale and all the other assorted names that have come up." Jess spoke as she and Don sat at the desk trying to figure out where to go next.

"I didn't know there was a whale," Don replied smirking at Jess's eye roll. The files from the witness reports were spread out before them and they had no leads what so ever.

"The fairy- that does look more like a pink whale," Jess replied grinning as she spun the nearest report around so she could read it over just one more time in case she could have possibly missed something. 7th time lucky she supposed.

"Well our pink whale is named Valerie Hart. The Marylyn Monroe's name is Brooke Tymsemore; the crocodile thing is Victor Runninsburg. The hot dog is April Jemoline and our buddy old caterpillar is Katherine Mooron. That leaves us with the werewolf who is Braydon Hall," Don listed off the names and Jess sat upright.

"The vic's name was Antony right?" Jess asked fully alert and Don nodded looking curious.

"Don't you see, each one except the caterpillar is matched to someone with their name starting with the same letter? Marylyn's name is Brooke which matches the werewolf Braydon! Valerie and Victor, April and what was Anthony. This list isn't random at all, someone is carefully planning this!" Jess was almost off her chair when she finished, excitement buzzing through her.

"You've got something alright!" Don replied and with that they stumbled over each other to get up and Jess scrambled the folders into her arms as they left the room. They broke into a run to get to Mac's office, nearly knocking some poor officers in the wrong place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac looked up just in time to see Flack and Angell dash into his office, Jess's arm full of papers as the two of them stood red and panting in front of him.

"You two better not have…" Mac trailed off looking between the two of them. The two detectives stared at their boss and both cocked their heads to side squinting.

"Better not have-" Jess started before being cut straight off by Don.

"No! No nothing like that! No, Jess has found something on the case!" Don spoke at 50mph barely letting Mac catch what he was saying.

"Oh!" Jess exclaimed before shaking her head wildly, "I wouldn't… anyway no it is the case with the vic in Jesson's bar."

Mac nodded and gestured for Jess- who was still catching her breath- to explain.

"Well all the witnesses match except the caterpi- I mean Katherine Mooron's name matched with another witness-or vic, wait... let me explain. The vic's name started with the same letter as April's. Valarie matched Victor and Brooke matched Braydon," Jess explained quickly and she watched Mac look confused and then nod with this information.

"Well that gives us an idea of who might be next," Mac said thoughtfully and Don nodded once walking out the room and started calling April Jemoline without instruction. Jess looked over at Mac and he met her gaze.

"Something wrong Detective Angell?" Mac asked moving the paperwork he had been working onto a pile on the desk and then looking back at her.

"Yes, well no. Just thinking really… what about Katherine? It wouldn't make sense that all the others would have partners and she wouldn't. Unless she wasn't meant to be there…" Jess trailed off as her eyes fixed to a spot outside the window. Mac nodded thoughtfully and was about to speak before he stopped himself.

"What?" Jess questioned, some how noticing despite looking a million miles away.

"What if her 'partner' was already dead?" Mac asked and Jess nodded slowly.

"Looks like we need to have another chat with Miss Mooron," Jess observed and Mac was about to reply when Don walked into the room a worried look across his face.

"April Jemoline isn't answering her given number on the database and a quick call to her parents and relations shows she hasn't been seen since we interviewed three days ago," Don's worried was shared by both Jess and Mac as they all shared a look.

"Who is up for a field trip to her apartment?" Don suggested and Mac nodded.

"We can find out about Katherine's past later," Jess said as she and Don left the room to grab their gear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella, Mac, Don, Jess and Stacey- a young new officer- stood outside April's apartment.

"NYPD, open up!" Don called loudly through the door. Gun in everyone's hand poised ready to shoot at a moments notice the other detectives and officers nodded. With one swift movement the door was down and the officers filed in quickly scanning the immediate area. It didn't take long for all weapons to be placed in the holsters and a look of knowing and frustration to flick on Mac, Stella, Jess and Don's faces. There lying in the middle of the room with a knife sticking through her back, April Jemoline lay dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid stared down at the young woman now occupying the cold unfriendly metal slab. The cause of death was as simple as it looked, the knife punctured her heart. However he had managed to pull it out that the killer was either not professional or was under the influence of something as the knife had done some serious damage to her left lung, stabbing it twice, before managing to stab her heart. The poor woman must have died in a lot of pain.

Sid was used to seeing bodies; he saw them nearly every day. He would never usually flinch at the sight of a dead body at all and he'd never thought once about a victim's family or partner. For once though, all those things filled his mind. The young girl was only 19 years old and she was about 5 weeks pregnant.

Sid hadn't realized she was pregnant until he had run the x-ray over her and done a few scans to see if he could see anything out of the ordinary when he had found out. The girl probably hadn't even known herself. Sid found his mind wondering to his two small girls, trying to imagine life without them- but he couldn't. He also couldn't help but think of the child's father. Would the father care the mother was dead? Would the father care his would be child was dead?

Deciding it was something he had to do, if not for the father then for himself, his two little girls and the woman lying before him, he decided to try and find the father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay sat quietly by her phone almost begging it to start ringing. It felt like an age since she had given Danny her phone number and he still hadn't called her once. Now Lindsay was not the clingy type at all, she was however finding herself more and more attracted to Danny Messer- even if she had only met him twice or so.

Lindsay felt her mind drift off to way he called her Montana and how his laugh had sounded when she was cut off by a shrill ringing. Virtually diving towards the phone, Lindsay grabbed it and pulled it to her ear.

"Danny!" She called happily into it but was caught by an unfamiliar voice.

"Jessica? Your voice has changed a lot…" The man spoke with a deep thick Brooklyn accent and was almost certainly not Danny.

"Er… no sorry, I'm Lindsay. Jess isn't here right now but can I ask who is calling?" A faint blush fell over Lindsay face at her eagerness for it to be Danny.

"Lucian," the voice spoke back and Lindsey once more blushed. She was sure she had met him but she really didn't remember him at all, not a good situation.

"Oh well, Uh… Lucian. I'll tell her you called," Lindsay quickly replied, rushing to end the conversation.

"Thank you Lindsay," Lucian responded and with that hung up leaving Lindsay to listen to the endless buzz of the call tone.

Lindsay moved back on to the couch and pulled a pen and notebook out from the coffee table draw and scribbled a quick note out to Jess before rising while sighing and walking out the bedroom door. In the faint hope Danny might be there, Lindsay left for the small café too far away to hear the distant ringing of a phone coming from her bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don sat on his couch staring blankly at the TV screen. They hadn't been able to stop the report about April's murder getting out and now the whole town was buzzed about the death of two people with the same letter to start their names. The news flicked between images they had gotten a hold of which were ones of her and her family on the beach and her and her boyfriend kissing in front of the statue of liberty.

Letting out a small sigh Don went to get another beer out the fridge but was interrupted by a knock at his door. Walking slowly over Don pulled the door open to see Danny and Sheldon standing there looking far from impressed.

"Let us in and close the door," Danny commanded and Don nodded complying. The two of them walked into the front room and settled on the couch, Sheldon's eyes absently flicking to the news and back.

"When did you plan on telling me about Jessica Angell then?" Danny demanded looking straight at Don who deserved credit for keeping his gaze.

"I didn't know you knew," Don responded genuinely looking confused still keeping Danny's gaze.

"Yeah, a good friend of mine told me, maybe a better friend then you considering she didn't keep the secret from me!" Danny exploded now glaring at his best friend. Sheldon held his arm in front of Danny to prevent him from doing something stupid he would instantly regret.

"I'm sorry," Don responded looking between his two friends, "I didn't want anyone to know, not even you guys and for that I'm sorry…"

"Your girlfriend isn't so careful though is she if she told my friend!" Danny snapped back and Don looked over half curious half mad.

"Who the hell is your friend then because Jess wouldn't go around telling anybody, it's her family life at stake too!" Don shouted at Danny who didn't even flinch.

"It's none of your damn business, your dating the enemy Don, the sister of the guys that beat Sheldon up!" Danny yelled back and Sheldon looked helplessly at the two of them.

"It is oh so my business Daniel Messer and you damn well know it! She isn't like her brothers!" Don replied just as loud.

"Sticking up for your whore now huh, that is new!" Danny shouted back and he watched Don's face change. Don was known for not sticking with girls, they usually left after they realized how little time he had for them with work and if not then, then after they had seen the scars his work left. It was either that or Don left them, they were too fussy or too Barbie doll, the list goes on.

"Don't you dare call her that," Don's voice was low and threatening and Sheldon knew what would happen if he let it escalate.

"Danny, we're getting outta here, your being stupid!" Sheldon spoke calmly so as not to further aggravate Danny but when there was another knock at the door all eyes turned to Sheldon. Sheldon slowly walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by the sight of a young brunette haired girl.

"I don't think it's wise you come in at the moment," Sheldon spoke as quietly as he could, but Danny heard.

"Oh, if it isn't Jessica Angell, or as Donnie here likes to say: Jess!" Danny yelled from in the living room and Jess glanced worriedly at Sheldon who sighed in response.

"Why don't you show your beautiful face then?" Danny continued and Jess faintly heard a shushing.

"Leave her alone Messer," Don responded instantly and Jess, not wanting to cause any more arguments between the two men, walked into the living room.

Jess was shocked to see Daniel Messer, half brother of Chief Sinclair, known as one of Don's good friends standing there looking half crazy.

"Daniel Messer?" Jess gasped in shock and Danny rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm bloody Bono!" he replied and Don virtually growled at him causing his and Jess's eyes to widen.

"I said leave her alone Messer!" Don repeated in his quiet warning voice, he wasn't afraid to push his friend out side if this got bad, he wasn't going to let it be his best friend of all people that would hurt his relationship with Jess.

"So you're going to pick her over us then?" Danny questioned his tone automatically dropping to that of a normal person whose best friend wasn't dating their supposed worst enemy since records began.

"No!" Don cried out in frustration and Jess watched his hands run through his hair in annoyance and confusion.

"I don't know," Don continued and he began pacing up and down his small front room. Sheldon stood there quietly looking between his two friends wondering how he could stop this.

"Danny… didn't you say someone told you they were dating, who was it?" Jess asked, speaking for the first time since she had entered the room and unsure whether to call him Danny or Daniel, she didn't want him to get any angrier.

"Lindsay," Danny spoke automatically looking straight over at Jess half curiously.

"She told you?" Jess virtually exploded and like that turned to run out the apartment her hand fishing for her mobile phone.

"I'm not finished with you here yet," Danny continued his eyes narrowing at the sight of Jess near the door. Jess stopped abruptly and turned to face Danny square on.

"Can't you be happy for him?" Jess asked quietly still rooting around for her mobile as she watched Danny's expression change.

"Course I can," he mumbled and then gave a quick some what guilty glance over to Don who was standing arms crossed near the couch.

"First Sam, now you?" Jess continued walking straight over to where Danny was standing and placing her hands on her hips.

"You think we both aren't going to struggle with this relationship? We are Danny, we are. There is no easy way forward, but the way back is impossible. Maybe you don't understand that I love him… you aren't acting like you get that. When you love someone, it doesn't un-do itself and if you did find this from Lindsay then she must trust you. Whether that is a sub conscious thing or not the fact remains she trusts you. Don't let her judgement be wrong again and let her down by doing this, she won't forgive you and I know her opinion on you matters- I see it in your eyes, I'm not a detective for no reason," Jess's small speech was full of so much emotion Danny almost had to take a small step back.

"If you think my reaction is bad, god help you if New York finds out," Danny replied looking straight at Jess's unwavering stare.

"I know," Jess responded and Don then felt the need to cut in.

"You calm now then?" Don asked with his trade mark smirk finding its way on to his face.

"Man your gonna be in trouble," Danny whistled under his breath and Sheldon burst out laughing causing every one in the room to turn and stare at him, questioning his sanity.

"I swear you are bipolar Danny, Mr. I'm-gonna-kill-ya one minute and calm peace bringer the next," Sheldon managed to say between his laughter and soon everyone in the room was laughing bar Danny.

"Hilarious," He dead-panned but couldn't quite stop the smile spreading over his face.

"You didn't scream at Lindsay when you found out did you?" Jess asked a worried expression crossing her face, clearing when she saw Danny shake his head.

"No, for some reason she just made me calm 'bout it…" Danny trailed off his face showing a confused expression which nearly sent Sheldon off laughing again.

"Don't fry that brain of yours," Don teased as he walked over to Jess and wrapped his arms cautiously around her his eyes asking for permission as he did so causing Jess to frown.

"Maybe we should go…" Sheldon said trailing off looking between Don and Jess grinning.

"Good idea amigo," Danny muttered and with that started to walk towards the door before he stopped and turned around to face the pair.

"Sam knows?" he asked and Don nodded once. Danny nodded in return and continued his way to the door, as he stepped through he finished.

"Right, Donnie you are in seriously big trouble. I'm sorry for over reacting and all that but really… you gotta get used to that if you're serious about this," Danny finished his words just in time for he and Sheldon to leave and for Sheldon to close the door behind them.

"Don, I'm just so sorry," Jess burst out her hands clenching onto his shirt like she was tossed in the sea after a ship wreck and he was the last piece of wood left.

"Sorry?" Don asked pulling her close and feeling her tuck her head in the crook of his neck, feeling the tears slide down and dampen the collar of his shirt.

"All this trouble I'm causing-" Jess began but Don cut her off with his lips firmly against hers.

"We're in this for the long haul," He said gently caressing her face, "There is no easy way forward, but the way back is impossible," Don quoted her earlier speech causing her to blush.

"I love you," Jess murmured quietly and Don began rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"I love you too,"

Toasty here,

Ok this is the first chapter that has taken me longer then one day to write. The reasoning behind this was I began it on Thursday and then my mum started yelling I had to get into bed that instant so I had to email it to my dad's which I just had enough time to do before she came up the stairs complaining I was always up to late. Then Friday was hectic because I went to see Pygmalion with my sister at the theatre because of the free tickets thing so here I am finally finishing it. Hope the explanation covered it! Sorry if Danny was a bit OOC but I think he would react like that when he finally got off the high of seeing Lindsay (giggle).

Love all reviewers, thank you so much!

xxx


	10. Tears, Coffee and Interruptions

Toasty here,

Hey guys, another update here- It's raining yay! Listening to Spirit FM, the weirdest name I know but it plays good music rather then the modern digitally edited rubbish (in my opinion) so yeah… here is another update for you all!

I love this quote: Society is just a mental asylum run by the inmates. Yeah, random.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, if I did then would the plot be running so wildly right now with a dead Angell people?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, I just feel like everyone is against us Don," Jess murmured quietly into Don's chest, the two of them sat- covered in blankets- snuggled against each other watching a black and white romance film. An empty tub of mint chocolate ice cream lay discarded on the arm of the sofa and two glasses of wine stood side by side on the small coffee table.

"You expected any better from people?" Don replied quietly pulling her closer into him, stroking her hair absently.

"Even Lindsay- my best friend- refused to believe me at first and then she goes and tells someone… she can't have known Danny that long, can she?" Jess's words were covered in a mixture of emotions ranging from anger and frustration all the way to pain. Don could feel her tears falling through his shirt leaving wet patches.

"Jess, baby," Don soothed knowing his girl friend was going through unimaginable torment in her head. He could see through her eyes that she was replaying all the comments that had been passed their way from Amanda down to Danny.

"Let me cry this out please," Jess managed to say between a sob and her hands clenched around his shirt pulling herself closer to him. Jess was not a teary person, she didn't cry during sappy movies and she saw death every day- hardening her to the core. However emotions play on everyone's weak spots causing tears to betray and leak through.

"Sure baby," was the only response Don could muster before he tucked Jess's head into him and wrapped his arms securely around her. When he was sure she was some what comfy he reached over and grabbed his wine glass, bringing it to his lips. They would have a hard day of work ahead of them the next day if they planned to catch the next killer threatening the city this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid stared forward at the computer screen and sighed. The search had run up once more empty and it seemed the father was not a regular when it came to the police- it would have been easier if he had been a regular police problem, they would have his sperm on the database if he was. Yet no, the man was coming up blank on every test he had run.

"What you up to Sid?" Stella asked walking in smiling while flicking through a few case files.

"Uh…" Sid wasn't sure whether he was allowed to check things like these, it had been personal curiosity that had lead him to it really and that was messing with the job wasn't it?

"You got any more on our Vics, Anthony or April?" Stella asked cheerily before she stopped and looked up over the top of the files suspiciously.

"Sid… what are you doing?" still grinning Stella shifted her eye sight to the computer screen and raised one eye brow.

"I was looking for the foetus's father," Sid said staring at the floor guiltily.

"Foetus?" Stella repeated staring in shock at Sid's guilty face.

"April was pregnant?" Stella asked cautiously looking over at Sid and then back to the computer screen.

"She probably didn't know herself," Sid replied sadly as he began typing into the computer again and Stella let out a deep breath.

"You keep up on that, you need Adam's help?" Stella asked curiously and Sid nodded. Making her way out of the lab shaking her head Stella called Adam up and then continued to her desk.

Adam was a young man born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. He was part of the Flack family somewhere down the line but didn't share the name, if you didn't know he was dragged screaming into the Flack gang then you never would guess the quiet boy was part of it. He had been best friends with Samantha since they were both younger and she was the only reason he didn't get the next plane back to Arizona and stay there other then the fact he loved his job.

"Hey Sid," the young lab tech said happily as he walked into the lab right into Sid's solemn face. Adam looked over at the ME and sighed.

"Let's crack on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sat quietly at the bar stool counting the trophies that lined the back wall. He had never felt so… guilty. The guilt was eating him and he knew Jessica Angell had been right when she had asked him plainly could he not be happy for his friend and she knew he couldn't just swallow up the things that had been drilled in since he became friends with Don when they were children.

Lindsay walked into the small café and spotted Danny sitting alone staring absently. Making her way slowly over she hesitantly sat on the stall next to him and ordered a small coffee.

"You okay?" Lindsay asked slowly looking gently over at the man she was sure she was slowly falling for.

"Hmmm? Oh well no not really," Danny answered in a vacant voice, his eyes not moving from the fixed position they were in.

"Want to talk to me about it?" Lindsay asked cautiously and she shuffled around on the small stool before gratefully occupying her hands by taking the coffee cup.

"Not here, finish your coffee and we can go back to my apartment to talk if you really care enough about a stupid selfish man… don't burn yourself," Danny laughed at the end but no smile appeared in his eyes or on his mouth.

"I don't believe you're a stupid or selfish man and I certainly care enough!" Lindsay was too lost in the moment to blush or think over her words and she stared fiercely into Danny's eyes causing a real smile to creep its way on to his face.

"I won't burn myself either," Lindsay continued as she leant forward and blew on the coffee before testing the coffee cautiously.

"Good to know," Danny smirked in return and Lindsay's only action was to sip the coffee slowly trying not to make it obvious she was staring at him still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stell?" Mac asked walking into his office to see Stella curled up on his small couch. Stella had light tears in her eyes and smiled softly when she saw Mac walk in.

"April was pregnant Mac, she most likely didn't even know," trying to hold back the tears, Stella wiped her eyes roughly with her sleeve.

"I feel stupid for getting so emotional about it but… it wasn't just one life that was ended when she was murdered. She was so adamant to get back to college; I had to fight to get her to leave a witness report. She worked hard according to her college records and there is one more child who shall never see the sun," Stella sighed and wiped her eyes once more, they were now bright red and bleary.

"It will be ok Stella, we'll bring their murder to justice," Mac spoke calmly as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"I know you will," Stella smiled and wrapped one arm loosely around Mac who leaned in and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"We'll get him," Mac corrected and pulled Stella closer to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don?" Jess asked quietly from inside the crook of his neck. He rolled over slightly and looked up to see Jess's face peering up at him.

"What is it Jessie?" Don asked quietly brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. Jess tried to ignore the shudder that danced across her skin as he called her Jessie.

"I love you," Jess replied unsteadily and looked back up at him and gazed right into his ice blue eyes.

"I will always love you," Don returned and Jess shook her head and put one finger over his lips, smiling.

"Let me finish. I love you more then I thought I ever could love someone, I guess I want you to know that we've been close many times to well… urm, you know? If Mac hadn't interrupted… well would you have… we have…" Jess kept trailing off and she looked for help when she looked back into Don's eyes. Understanding flashed over his face.

"I uh… I don't know," he answered looking back at her. Jess sighed and went to speak again before her words were cut off with his lips.

"Would you like that?" Don managed to ask between kisses and he caressed her cheek slowly loving the way her body shuddered from it. Gently moving so he was lying over her on the sofa he began to kiss her collar bone and neck, massaging them with his lips.

"Mmmmm," Jess murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her.

"If so…" he trailed off and Jess began undoing his shirt buttons. Slipping his shirt on to the floor Don smirked as Jess began pulling her tee off. His lips met hers again and a passionate fight was engaged between their tongues, both dancing for victory.

Just as Jess was about to undo his belt the home phone trilled its little signal and Don sighed in frustration.

"I need to get that, knowing luck right now it will most likely be Sam," Don muttered and he pushed himself up before grabbing the phone, nearly spilling Jess's untouched wine on to the floor.

"Detective Flack," Don answered into the phone and then he stood up and began pacing in the room listening carefully to the phone. Jess rolled onto her stomach and sat there, legs crossed in the air with her head in her palms smiling up at Don making him curse.

"Sorry not you…what? Shit Sam!" Don cried out and he began pacing faster.

"You're kidding right? Sam I thought you were being careful now but…" Don cut himself off and began nodding.

"Well there is nothing I can do, not even my badge will get you out and if it were switched my own badge wouldn't get me out. I'll see you as soon as I can," Don spoke quickly and he sighed once more.

"Alright, well… is Adam ok?" he asked into the phone and Jess shot up as fast as a bullet.

"Okay then, well don't cause any chaos… I'll see you as soon as I can," Don hung up after that and then turned to face a worried looking Jess.

"Sam and Adam have been arrested and are being detained due to this feud. Chief Sinclair threatened the next person in either families to cause trouble would be arrested like this and now it has happened," Don swore and Jess cocked her head to the side.

"Surely you don't mean Adam as in our Adam- Ross?" Jess asked and Don nodded solemnly. Jess went to speak again but Don cut her off.

"He is related somewhere down the line and when he moved here from Phoenix he was dragged into the gang, he only stayed in New York because he and Sam are 'best friends'," Don explained and Jess nodded slowly.

"More interruptions," Jess muttered as Don walked off and began to call more people, not hearing her comment.

"Well I should get home," Jess said quietly rising to her feet to go back to her dad's house. She didn't have her own place and had recently being staying over at Don's but she felt he would be too busy sorting out his parents and he would probably want to stay over there.

"Don't you want to stay?" Don asked holding his hand over the phone's microphone and Jess smiled.

"I just thought you would be too busy," She mouthed over and Don shook his head a determined look crossing his face.

"I'm never too busy for you Jessie, just give me 5 minutes to sort this out," Don replied and Jess smiled before sitting back down on the couch. She would give him forever if he needed it.

Toasty here,

Not a long chapter but it seemed like the right place to end it. I hope you all liked it, every couple came in to this one yay!

xxx


	11. Love cell, Distraction end and Lindsay

Toasty here,

Don't kill me for the lack of update please! I know it has been ages but I needed to figure out where to go from here, thank you all reviewers- you've all definitely given me some incentive to continue on. Thanks to all of you and here is the next chapter.

By the way guys, Artistic Licence when using the jailing since they probably wouldn't be put together at all.

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI New York would I really be sitting in bed listening to Neon by John Mayer trying desperately to write this and answer my face book chats all at once? No.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sighed and looked up at the small cell's ceiling, trying to look anywhere but Sam really. They had been in the same small cell for around 6 hours now- not that he was now counting seconds.

"Adam," Samantha said quietly, her voice was so quiet Adam had to look down to see she was speaking, a big mistake. Sam's big blue eyes met with his and all his earlier resilience melted. Adam found himself shuffling over to Sam and pushing his lips hard against hers. Breathing heavily Sam pushed herself back and stared straight into his eyes.

"Adam," Sam whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Adam replied barely above her tone, his words dissolving into the cell around them.

"I am so sorry for getting you into all this, I know the only reason you didn't go back to Arizona was because of me and I swear Adam if you'd have asked me I would have gone with you," Sam's whispers were rushed and she was still looking pleadingly into his eyes. Adam couldn't help himself but to press his lips once more onto hers, running his hands through her hair while pushing her against the cold stone wall.

"Sam, it isn't your fault we're here," Adam let go of her gently but kept his hand entangled in her hair.

"If he hadn't-" Sam began but was cut off by Adam's lips once more on hers.

"Mitchell Angell is to blame for this, the whole damn Angell family is, not you," Adam caressed her cheek slowly and pulled her towards him letting her hair tickle his neck and his shirt collar become wet with her tears.

"Not all the Angells," Sam sniffed as she wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, securing herself an anchor to reality.

"It isn't Jessica Angell's fault," Sam finished tucking her head into the crook of his neck. With only a low hum as a reply, Adam began rocking Sam to and fro in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If that phone rings one more time I'm going to disconnect the line," Don threatened as he sat down next to Jess on the small sofa. A smile broke across his face as Jess laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into him.

"Be the guest won't you?" Jess teased and began slowly twirling a strand of her hair around one finger, looking up at Don nervously every few seconds.

"I swear, one more bring-a-ling and goodbye phone," Don murmured as he leant back on the small couch and proceeded to sip from the beer can beside him.

"I don't like to be a downer on things, but what are you going to do about Sam and Adam?" Jess looked up at him, concern flooding through her warm spice brown eyes.

"I just don't know yet," Don replied stretching his arms above him before lying down on the couch looking far more comfortable.

"Maybe you'll know in the morning?" Jess suggested and Don nodded once before going to move.

"We can both share a couch you know, it isn't dirty or anything," Jess smiled wearily as he shuffled back down looking slightly embarrassed.

"I just thought, well," Don spluttered around with his words glancing up at Jess's grin.

"Don, let's be honest what would have happened if Mac hadn't called? Or Sam hadn't entered the room, what if the police station hadn't called up about Sam and Adam?" Jess questioned, trying her hardest not to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"When you put it that way, we haven't had much luck," Don sighed before lifting his hands so his head rested on them and he lifted his feet up onto the arm of the couch. Suddenly Jess rose up from the couch and began to march over to the phone plug. Sitting bolt upright, Don stared at Jess in confusion. She leant down and pulled the plug out of the socket before she went right over to the door. As she got to the door she locked it tight and walked back over to Don.

"No interruptions now," Jess whispered seductively and she slowly leaned over and began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"You want this?" Don asked quietly helping her pull his shirt completely off. He locked eyes with her and watched a smile spread across her face.

"I've wanted this since our stake-out," Jess replied in a hushed tone. He reached over and pulled her shirt over her head, kissing her cheek lightly as he did so. Jess laughed as he wrapped his arms fully around her before he began un-doing her bra.

"I love you," Jess murmured lifting her hands into the air and then tangling her hands into his hair.

"I'll always love you," Don replied kissing her neck with small light kisses.

"Adore me," Jess teased lovingly, stroking his cheek. Don was all too happy to comply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucian leant casually against the wall outside the Angell household, checking his watch every few seconds.

"Lucian my dear fellow, won't you come in?" Cliff asked brightly as he opened the door for the younger man.

"Thank you," Lucian replied curtly and walked straight in, not bothering to remove shoes or his scarf.

"I'm here on an urgent matter," Lucian spoke quickly and glanced at his watch one more time. Cliff watched him with slight anxiety but said nothing and instead waited for him to continue.

"I want to marry Jessica," Lucian announced and Cliff smiled happily before dropping it to a frown.

"Lucian, she hasn't yet learnt all I think you want her too," Cliff spoke a little reluctantly for he may have liked Lucian a lot and always thought him as the best man for her, he knew in his hear t that no matter what Jess did she would always be his little girl and he would love her the way she was. He wasn't too sure if he would like the Mrs. Hart version of his Jess.

"That doesn't matter, she shall learn it all in time," Lucian replied and with that turned to leave the house.

"Oh by the way, I want the Angell family to be there when I propose and I want it to be a surprise for Jessica. This Sunday we can all go out for a meal and I shall do it then," Lucian said and with a single nod from Cliff he left the house, the door closing quietly behind him.

Cliff stood still for a moment before sitting back dazed onto a small kitchen chair.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay stood at the top of the staircase in utter shock. The words 'Sunday', 'Propose' and 'Jessica' flew around her head making her feel dizzy and hurt. The feeling that she had been shot ran through her and Lindsay knew she had to tell Jess if it was the last thing she did.

Running back up to her bedroom Lindsay grabbed the nearest bag she could find and pulled some bare essentials inside it before turning and running into Jess's room and collecting the same. Pulling the bag so it rested over her shoulder, Lindsay grabbed a coat and took the stairs two at a time. Not even stopping to check or care of Cliff, Lindsay rushed out the door and slammed it behind her. Pulling out her phone Lindsay began to punch numbers into it.

However instead of dialling Jess's number like she had planned to, her fingers found themselves putting in that of Danny's instead. Holding the phone with shaking hands she slowly lifted it to her ear.

"Danny, please I need to talk to you,"

Toasty here,

I know it was a really short one but it felt like the right place to end it. Next chapter will be a flash back of what happened when Danny invited her to his apartment and their conversation about Jess and Lucian. Also let me know what you thought of Adam and Sam pretty please : )

Love you guys,

xxx


	12. Meaningful words, My girl and Why?

Toasty here,

I know it's been forever and I am really truly sorry for that but you see I can explain myself. My dad and I are moving house or were moving house so we had the internet shut off on the last day. It was supposed to happen at 9pm but British bloody Telecoms decided to have a little giggle and instead they shut it off at 11am and since I couldn't actually put this up I decided there wasn't any point in writing. So then, we go up to Wales for the big family reunion and that goes on till 3am before everyone managed to stumble back to their hotels so I couldn't update then. After that is was up so early I don't even want to think about it to get in the car and drive from North Wales down to the Isle of Wight to go camping with my mother and her family for a whole week, once more I was left without any internet connection. Finally I'm up at my Nan's for the rest of the holidays so all should be good.

So after the longest author's note/explanation ever I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story or faved this story since its start. You've all really motivated me and made me feel like my story is actually being enjoyed by the people out there lol. So thanks again, now I feel I should actually get on with the story…

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI New York (which I don't) then Shane Casey would have died slowly and painfully waaaay before he had even a chance to touch little Lucy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lindsay?" A soft voice answered the phone, the kind of voice someone acquires after sleeping peacefully in the sun for an hour or two. Danny's voice always had struck a certain chord in Lindsay and she wasn't exactly sure why but whenever he spoke to her or spoke her name Lindsay felt calm, like everything would really be ok. His words made her shiver and smile at the same time, made her feel like she wasn't just some girl, like she was someone worth something and someone who meant something.

"Danny, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused I need you right now and I need to sort this all out. I need to work out how to tell Jess, and what about Don? Oh god you have to help me," Lindsay's words came out all in a rush and Danny had to strain to hear them and understand each and every word she was saying. For a moment, there was just a pause in which he did not speak and for a second Lindsay felt as if she should simply hang up and scold herself for calling him and disturbing him. A few seconds later Danny spoke.

"Linds, come over, I'll pick you up if you need me to," Danny spoke in a collected manner yet inside he was screaming for Lindsay. He hated anything that put her in pain and hearing her so saddened pained him. He heard Lindsay gasp on the other end of the phone and was worried he had jumped too far and said something he shouldn't, yet then he heard Lindsay laugh, something that sounded strange compared to her hysterical voice a moment before.

"What in hell would I do without you? If you could get me please, I'll head up to our café, will you meet me there?" Lindsay managed to splutter out though she felt close to tears. She clutched the phone to her ear as if it were a lifeline and in truth, she felt as if Danny _was_ her life line. He was the only thing holding her together when she really felt as if she would fall to pieces.

"That isn't a problem, I'll be there as soon as I can," Danny replied and as he spoke he leaped up from his chair, knocking the book he had been reading onto the floor and jogged over to the door, car keys in hand.

"Thank you," Lindsay whispered so gently Danny wasn't completely sure he didn't imagine it. Tears flowed gently down her face as Lindsay hung up and placed her phone into her jeans pocket cursing the fact she had left without even a coat on. Slowly, Lindsay began walking up the small street and onto a main road heading towards the small café which held some of her favourite memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don?" Jess murmured quietly into his shoulder, her body pressed up against his, her skin touching his. The bed around them was messed up and the two of them lay still while the morning sun squinted through the crack in the curtains.

"Mmmmm," Don replied opening his eyes slightly to look at her. He gently lifted one arm out of their embrace and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he did so.

"I love you," Jess whispered and although she had told him she loved him before, this time it held just a little more power. It wasn't that she didn't mean it before; she did love him then too. This time however there was the hidden music behind her words that spoke loud and clear that she could never love anyone else and loved him more then she had ever loved anyone else. Don looked right into her warm brown eyes and smiled a smile that made a small shiver run down Jess's spine.

"I'll always love you," Don spoke out gently breaking the quiet that belonged to the room. Jess let her hands roam his chest freely, stopping to gently massage every so often until she came to his scar that lay across his torso. Gently she placed her fingers around it before leaning down and leaving a small kiss atop of it. Shifting so she was once more lying level with him she leaned in and kissed his lips, relishing the warmth and joy that seemed to surge into her whenever her lips touched his.

"You know something?" Jess asked him quietly, placing her hands onto his cheeks. He smiled once more and lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed it softly before letting her place it back.

"What?"

"I don't care what New York thinks. I don't care what my father thinks, or my brothers and their childish gang. I don't care about what anyone else thinks except you," Jess spoke quickly and as she finished she cut off any words Don might have added by placing her lips firmly on his and pulling herself even closer to him, if that were possible. Don wrapped his arms slowly around Jess's waist and kissed her back, their lips moved together in a rhythm that was yet to be created any where else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay smiled as she saw Danny's car pull up just outside the small café and she stood up quickly and began to move towards the outside. The air was brisk and cold as Lindsay half ran towards his car and opened the passenger seat. She slid into the warm leather seat and closed the door swiftly behind her.

"Where to, my lady?" Danny asked playfully and Lindsay looked over at him smiling. Before she could really register what she was doing, Lindsay leaned over the handbrake and kissed him.

It wasn't a soft kiss or a gently peck; it was all the passion and pain that had been storing up inside her. All the suspension she had been through and all the hurt of discovering things she still wished she didn't know. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she found herself almost lost in the kiss. Danny moaned softly against her lips and Lindsay pulled back slightly, the need for air pulling her like she was attached by string. Danny sat there, a look of shock on his face as he gazed into her eyes. Lindsay only hesitated a second before kissing him again, this time far more gently, more lovingly.

"Danny," Lindsay breathed quietly, his eyes never left hers and for a few moments they both felt as if they had only each other, the rest of the world no longer existed as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Lucian- he wants- he wants- to marry Jess," Lindsay stumbled out, stuttering to form the words she wanted in order to let him know. Danny's face became somewhat aloft with fury before he took a few deep breaths and sighed deeply.

"No one tries to take my best friend's girl and no one tries to hurt my girl's best friend," Danny spoke boldly and didn't think through his words before they left his mouth causing his cheeks to turn an adorable shade of pink.

"I didn't mean to say you were my girl or anything- I mean," Danny tripped over his own words in a rush to explain it to her but instead of listening to a word he said she decided to just kiss him. It worked as a better convincer then anything else; words couldn't have told him how she felt like that kiss had.

"Who is Lucian anyway?" Danny asked his voice low and almost like a mutter. Lindsay stifled a giggle at his tone, it wasn't the time to laugh when their best friend's were going to be destroyed and torn apart by some pig.

"A sexist bastard that thinks all women should just stay at home and cook, clean you get the idea. He's been after Jess for years, he called not that long ago, I couldn't believe it was him, it's been so long I thought to all hell he might have buggered off, but no, the little bastard is still here!" Lindsay cried out in anger and frustration, her hands scrunching up inside her hair, clinging onto it. Slowly she leant down and rested her head in her lap.

"Whoa, hold it Montana, you gotta stop cursing cause I swear it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard and right now we need to figure this out," Danny teased her and smiled when he saw her head rise back up but instead of a smile he was greeted by a questioning expression.

"We?" Lindsay's voice wavered at the end, she scolded herself internally and repeated a silent mantra in her head that he didn't mean it like that, he didn't really want to help some small country girl sort out the biggest muck up since they all started.

"As long as you want me here…" Danny trailed off and for a moment felt oddly unwanted. His mind whirred with possible suggestions such as maybe she didn't want him there at all, maybe she thought he was sticking his nose in other peoples business and should bugger off. However all these thoughts vanished as her lips once more connected with his. She didn't quite know why she was kissing him yet again, it just felt right, like she should.

"I need to tell Jess," Lindsay muttered determinedly and she pulled out her mobile hesitantly. Being Jess's friend for as long as they could both remember meant Lindsay knew her inside and out, she would want to know and would want to be able to think about what to do next, but at the same time she would be happy in ignorance. After all the saying ignorance is bliss does hold some meaning to every person. Would you rather know your son doesn't belong to the man you love or would you just like to live thinking they did? Would you want to walk around knowing you've got an illness that is incurable and will kill you slowly or just live your life as you normal would? Decisions always have drawbacks, swings and roundabouts her mother would say. If you go on the swings, you have less time on the roundabout. If you go on the roundabout you have less time on the swings. You have to choose quickly and correctly. That's why Lindsay felt her fingers tap in the familiar number and hold the phone shakily to her ear. Danny pulled out his parking space and began to drive, he hadn't a destination in mind but with New York's traffic you always had time on your hands due to the regular jams.

"Jess, please pick up," Lindsay felt herself whisper into the receiver and Danny cast a sympathetic look, not one of sarcasm but one of true love and sadness.

"This isn't like her; she never has her phone off, never!" Lindsay cried out suddenly and Danny had to be careful not to smash the guy in front due to surprise, he hadn't heard Lindsay sound like that before and it wasn't something he wanted to hear again in a hurry.

"Here," he said passing his phone over "Try Don's home phone."

Lindsay held the mobile shakily in her hand a smiled gratefully despite the small tears threatening to fall that were building up in her eyes. Scrolling through a list of contacts Lindsay found the one she wanted and was surprised to hear a disconnected dial tone ring through.

"It's disconnected," Lindsay spoke quietly and she put the phone back on her lap, those threatening tears began their suicide mission to the ground as they slowly slid down her cheeks, some getting caught in her hair.

"Try his mobile Linds, come on we gotta tell them," Danny said encouragingly before making the decision to drive to his apartment, it was better then trawling around the interstate roads he thought without mentioning a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A shrill ringing broke through the content silence that filled Don's apartment. Don and Jess sat quietly on the small sofa, both nursing a cup of coffee and had been passing smiles at each other for the past half an hour. Don sighed and went to move off the couch to get the screaming phone but Jess placed her arm on his fore-arm stopping him slightly. She the proceeded to simply smile before moving her arm and he got up and scanned the room for his phone.

Once finding it on in his jeans which were sprawled across the bedroom floor he picked it up and placed it to his ear.

"Detective Donald Flack," He answered and almost laughed when he heard Danny's distant voice in the background saying something along the lines of 'just cause he graduated from police academy he thinks it makes him Sherlock holms,'.

"Don is Jess there, I've called her mobile and everything I need to speak to her, it's urgent!" Lindsay's voice threw Don for a second and concern became etched upon his face. Walking slowly back into the living room Jess looked over worried.

"What is it?" She mouthed over and Don gave her a quick reassuring smile.

"It's for you, it's Lindsay," Don handed her the phone and the concern on his face did not change as he watched Jess greet her best friend.

Jess listened to her virtually hysterical friend for all of 10 seconds before she dropped the phone like it had some kind of infectious disease and she stared at it while it was on the floor, Lindsay's voice still drifting up from it.

"Jess?" Don asked in a panicked voice, rushing over to where Jess sat frozen still. The phone that still lay on the floor hung up; probably Danny's thinking Don managed to think as he shook Jess's shoulder gently.

"Jessie, what is it?" Don kneeled down so he was her height as she sat on the sofa and he lifted her face slowly upwards so he could look into her frightened eyes. Seconds seemed to pass before Jess blinked and then threw her arms around Don's neck, kissing every inch of his skin she could see.

"Jess," He breathed holding her steady as she continued to kiss him, her hands running through his hair and her lips leaving invisible marks of heat and thrill on Don's skin.

"Lucian, he's a guy my father knows, just like my father. Thinks that women shouldn't be able to work, should stay at home and look after all the children. He believes if a woman is pregnant within a year of marriage she is useless, he wants to marry me and he has dad's permission. I can't believe dad would do that to me, why? I hate Lucian to hell, why would he do this to me!" Jess was nearly shrieking at the end she could feel Don shaking in sadness underneath her hands.

"Jessie baby, he isn't going to touch you I swear," Don promised her lifting a hand to stoke her hair soothingly. He stood up at that moment and Jess's face fell at the loss of contact. Don then bent down and picked her up, bridal style, before sitting down on the sofa her now in his lap. Jess leant up and rested her head against his compact chest and she let out a small sigh.

"Oh god Don, what in hell can we do?"

Toasty here,

Please let me know what you think, this chapter took ages to get right and I'm still not convinced so any constructive criticism is really really appreciated. Thanks to all you guys that review so much, I love you guys so much :D! I'm so tired; I've been up since 3pm yesterday and haven't slept since, sooo tired. Gotta love British weather, I swear I was born to deal with pure rain.


	13. We speak a language no one understands

Toasty here,

Hey, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Cam your point was very valid and I'm so glad you pointed that out cause ya know I kinda missed that… so being me I've come up with a way around that without changing what I wrote earlier or making this incestuous because its not that I have anything against anyone that does love a relative in that kind of way… it just is a little wrong to me but that might just be my upbringing?

Anyway, here is another chapter for you all, because I love you all so much!

Disclaimer: Trust me, a girl that owns CSI New York (Not that there is one) would not be currently living at her Nan's house writing at quarter past 1 in the morning wishing she could have another coca-cola. I don't own CSI New York if ya hadn't caught on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures lay entwined across a bed, the sheets lay across the floor in a heap, the couple were drenched in sweat, naked and sleeping in peace. The window was slightly open and a small breeze blew through the room causing the curtains to dance, leaving shadow patterns to echo onto the walls. The full moon shone high in the sky, bleaching everything in her ghostly white light.

In the distance a rap beat was being played, reminding everyone that New York never slept. The clubs that ran on just down the road were full and loud, a large comparison compared to the peaceful calm that filled the room. The female one of the figures shivered slightly in the cold air blowing through and the male wrapped his arms tighter around her body, pulling her that bit closer to him.

A small frown was etched upon the woman's face and she turned slightly in her sleep, her mouth opening and a look of distress appearing on her sleeping face. A gasp came from her and she tossed to her other side and began thrashing about in the man's hold, the faint words "Let go of me," echoed around the otherwise silent room.

Don woke up to Jess pushing his arms away and trying to wiggle out his embrace, all the while remaining asleep. As if automatically, Don let go of her and watched her continue to throw herself for all of a second before he began shaking her shoulder lightly, desperate to wake her up.

"Jess baby, come on wake up, it's okay it's just a nightmare," He continued to shake her shoulder becoming more and more worried as she refused to leave the sleeping hell she lay in. All of a sudden her eyes flickered and she opened them quickly to find herself face to face with Don, on all fours on top of her still holding her shoulder.

"Are you doing naughty things to me in my sleep detective?" Jess asked in a low voice, trying to put humour in her broken and wavering voice.

"That's hardly fair is it baby?" Don replied, relating to what seemed a life time ago when then had slept on his couch after a tiring day when they had both just crashed. The look in her eyes, wild passion, was still there and Don wanted so badly to kiss the pain out of her voice, yet for some reason he had a feeling that kissing wasn't going to solve her nightmare.

"Oh Don, what the hell are we going to do?" Jess moaned quietly, wrapping her arms as far around him as she could and clinging on as if he and only he could save her. He didn't need to ask what she was talking about, he already knew. Lucian, she was dreaming about Lucian.

"In my nightmare, he- I we were getting- getting married," Jess sobbed into him and Don felt his own eyes tearing up which was one of the strangest things.

"Never," Don whispered and Jess felt a smile rising despite the tears that were falling.

"He's going to propose to me, I can't- Don I _can't_ marry him!" Jess cried and Don stroked her back soothingly.

"Why are you trying to convince me?" He asked and once more that smile began creeping back to her face. It was another reason she loved him so much, even when she felt like there was no hope left and the world was crashing around her, he could still make her want to smile.

"I know," Jess murmured, leaning into his chest and kissing it lovingly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her; he loved everything about her even down to her laugh and her smile.

"We can figure this out together baby; it's just another one of those hurdles that seem to love us so much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danny?" Lindsay sat on the large beige couch, a mug of steaming coffee latched firmly in her grasp.

"Yeah?" He called out from the bedroom; loud clanking noises echoed the small apartment every few seconds.

"I don't mean to disturb you if you're busy," Lindsay found herself having to shout to be heard above the noise, "but what on earth are you actually doing?"

"Funny you should say that. It isn't anything exciting, just trying to fix my boiler, _again_."

Lindsay chuckled quietly before standing up and draining the last of her coffee. Growing up in Montana, you had to be pretty self reliant and know that if you got yourself into something, hell you got yourself out of it. Her car had badly broken down and there was no way she could go anywhere without it, so in the good old fashion she had pulled out an old engineering book and fixed it herself. She didn't exactly think of herself as miss DIY, but she did know just a little on mechanics.

"Let me help then," Lindsay giggled as she walked into the bedroom. There in front of her was a topless Danny, sweat beading on his forehead, with bits of metal lying all around him.

"A tea and biscuits would be nice actually," Danny responded moving edgily before crouching up and removing a screw from underneath him, cursing as he did so. Lindsay laughed but instead of walking out the room and making refreshments, she instead crouched down and inspected the boiler.

"I meant with the boiler, it's an easy problem you've just made a mountain outta it," Lindsay turned to wink at him and found he was instead gone. Her eyes searched the room for him and found he was back in the sitting room, gazing somewhat worryingly out of the window.

"Danny?"

"Hold a sec," He responded, putting up is left hand behind him to silence her.

"Damn, stay here Montana," Before Lindsay knew what was happening; Danny had grabbed a shirt of the side and was running towards the door. Lindsay stared for only a few seconds before running to follow him out of the door.

The elevator was taken when she reached it; clearly Danny had taken it, so instead she opted for the fire escape stairs. A green little sign indicated where they were and Lindsay ran straight to them. The twisting staircase ran all the way to the bottom floor and as she ran down them, two at a time, she could almost hear the elevator making it's routinely stops before starting up again.

By the time she made it all the way down, the elevator had already hit the bottom floor. Lindsay emerged from the fire escape room and frantically searched the small lobby area. Something was not right and Lindsay knew it, she wasn't sure why she had such a bad feeling about it all, but she knew something was just wrong.

A few seconds later, two gun shots rang out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Detective Flack speaking."

"A shoot out? Where about is it? …Angell and I are on our way," Don answered and before even saying a word, Jess was on her feet and pulling her clothes back on. Neither spoke a word to each other as they both left the apartment quickly and jogged down to Don's patrol car. Once they were both seated and driving Don began to explain.

"Two guys have shot at each other, directly the same time too, and have both fallen down at the same time. It's just outside an alley from Danny's apartment and from the brief description I got…"

Jess looked over at him and took his spare hand in hers, holding it tightly.

"It sounded like Mitchell Angell and Danny," Don answered bitterly and he stared straight ahead at the road as Jess processed the information.

"Let's get there," she answered, keeping her voice level so she didn't betray any emotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac and Stella where already at the scene, as were two ambulances and a whole lot of blood.

"What have we got?" Jess asked as she approached and Stella made a mental note that she was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"Two guys, Mitchell Angell and Daniel Messer, shot at each other from around this alley. There aren't any witnesses as such but everyone in the area heard the gun shots and a young female arrived at the scene moments later, she's in the ambulance with one of them now.

"Did you get anything from her?" Don asked while his face was pale like snow and his breathing quick and unsteady.

"No, she was too shaken up to say much, just her name and that she needed to see him, are you alright for this case, the pair of you?" Mac asked looking between the two faces, they both looked badly shaken up as well.

"Was the woman's name Lindsay Monroe by any chance?"Jess asked and when she saw Stella's confused nod she walked straight off without looking back.

"Flack, are you sure you're ok with this one, I know he was a close friend of yours?" Mac asked concerned with who he would even call a friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Danno should know better then this though, I mean look what happened with Sam and Adam!" Don replied shaking his head sadly.

"Oh, we needed to talk to you about that," Stella answered somewhat thoughtfully, "There were urm… well… kissing."

"Bound to happen some day," Don answered as he began to walk away to look for Jess.

"Aren't they related though?" Stella questioned, her famous raised eyebrow appearing.

"Nah, he's adopted, you can check the records," Don called back as he continued to look for Jess.

"Thank god," Stella muttered to Mac who was taking photos. "I was starting to think we'd have to break them up, and I hate that."

"Mmmmm," Mac answered, crouched down and taking another photo of the blood.

"Mac?" Stella asked gently and he turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Does shooting someone, but being shot by them at the same time balance it out?" she asked looking up at the overcast sky.

"Shooting someone never truly balances out," Mac answered as he stood up and gave her a smile.

"Especially when they interrupt our dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess stood by the wall, leaning up against a trash canister.

"Jess, baby?" Don asked coming around the corner and seeing her. He wasn't saying it directly, but he was asking her what was wrong, without words. They didn't need words when they were together.

"It's just, how could Mitchell do something like this? He is such an idiot, and I know I shouldn't be scared for him with what he's done but he's still my brother, yet he has hurt Lindsay at the same time, and hurt us!" Jess's hair was clenched in her hands and tears were streaming down her face so uncharacteristically, but she was only human.

"Baby, Danny will be fine- he's done worse damage to himself with a spanner and a broken alarm clock. He and Lindsay will both be fine, your brother I can't speak for, but I know it's only right to be scared for your brother. Whatever they do, they will always be your sibling. I think the same with Sam so much, why do I care when all she does is muck it all up, but she's still my sister. Nil ann ach saol,"

"What was that?" Jess asked despite the tears she was smiling.

"It's just life," Don translated as he hugged her close.

"Is tu mo ghra."

"Je t'aime trop," Jess replied smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Monroe?" The nurse stood full in white and she smiled gently at the tear stained young woman.

"It isn't bad… but it isn't the best it could be. I'm afraid that Mr. Messer has gone into a comma."

"A-a…a coma?"

Toasty here,

I know that is a bit of an evil ending, but hey at least I didn't kill them. Mercruito and Tybalt are supposed to die but I couldn't do that to Lindsay and Danny, plus Danielle might just kill me if I did.

By the way, Don says to her "It's just life," and then "I love you," before jess responds "I love you too." I'm annoyed because word won't let me put the accents in so it looks and sounds weird. I am sorry for that, blame word.


	14. Wounded, Weak and Leprechauns

Toasty,

Cause I've received so many reviews of you guys, I feel like I need to write more to thank you all! So here is the next part to play in the piece, the next act we could say if we were feeling poetic right now-which strangely I am. Anyway, thanks so much to you all and Danielle feel lucky you have five USA tonight whilst I'm stuck watching whatever BBC has to offer :(

Like I said, thanks to all the reviews!

Oh and by the way, I know in the original play it had Tybalt's death as a way of making the marriage go ahead faster but with this story I'm gonna use it to the opposite effect, cause Cliff isn't really evil at all.

And another btw, the case they had been working on with the Martian is still in progress!

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI New York, if that wasn't obvious by now I'm quite surprised…. and scared for your mental welfare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess walked slowly down the sterile corridors of the hospital, glancing through the door windows every so often. The scene was always the same: a crying family or a deathly looking person on a clean unemotional white sheeted bed. Jess had always hated hospitals, there were so many people dying in them that the atmosphere always seemed dark.

Jess took a few more turns and found herself at the right door. She had been dreading the thought of entering it, inside was a person she felt that she never wanted to see again, yet she knew she had to do it. For her sake… and for his too. The Angell blood ran deep through her veins, a blood he shared with her.

Opening the door just a crack, she saw he was still asleep. Lost in his own world from which he couldn't wake, but he could hear her.

"Mitch…" Jess sighed as she stepped fully into the room and closed the door firmly behind her. His body lay motionless and there wasn't even a blink of his eyes to show he had heard a word she said. Yet she knew he was listening to every word, where ever he was down there.

"Mitchell how could you do this to me? I know you don't understand what I'm even talking about but… well you see Lindsay was happily dating… well I think she was dating but if not she was in love with the man you shot! I _know_ she loves him, she won't leave his side and she won't even speak to _me_ about it, we've been best friends since kindergarten Mitch!" Jess was pacing the hospital room, the cold white room passed in a blur to her eyes as she continued.

"Daniel Messer was best friends with Donald Flack Jr, you know this don't you? Well of course you do! Anyway, well you don't know this and you can't react to this I know but… well I'm in love with him and if it weren't for this stupid bloody feud then I could kiss him freely in public, even hold his hand when other people are around. I can't though, in fact I sometimes even have to act as if I hate him and you know what? It's killing me inside. I can't take it much longer Mitch; I really just can't do it! It's either me or the feud but one of us has to go!" Jess felt herself about to burst, just like a bubble would. She felt some what like a bubble as well when she thought about it. She felt fragile, alone and more then ever like she could just disappear at any given moment, she was being swept by the wind and she had no control over which way that wind took her.

"Oh Mitch, I can't do this much longer, but I love him so much. He's the only thing that keeps me from running over that ledge rather then being pushed. I can't imagine going on without him there, life alone seems like hell now, he is all I feel I can ever love- never another now. So deeply I've fallen that even though everyone can't seem to take it real, it's the only thing that ties me to reality."

The silent body of Mitchell Angell continued to be just that. No twitch of the fingers like in some movies, no bleary words as he woke up to speak to her. He was still gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nurses had tried and failed to move her, hell even Jess couldn't make her move. She simply sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair right next to his bed, stroking his hand every so often lovingly. Everyone had simply given up on trying to get her to leave, even the doctors now saw her as a piece of furniture in the room- she was just there. No one paid it anymore head except Don and Jess, both kept trying to get her to go home and sort herself out, clean and sleep maybe even eat- she wouldn't though.

The only time she had left was to go to the bathroom and even then it was only to go and grab some coffee and a cookie from the canteen. Even then she didn't really eat the cookie, just nibbled on it. She found she just couldn't eat without feeling the urge to throw up everywhere; she couldn't sleep for all the blood she had seen began to cloud her mind, push her into insanity until she woke.

"Danny," she sobbed quietly before picking his cold hand up once more and holding it close to her chest.

"There were so many things I needed to tell you before… before this. I wanted to say these words to you when you could still react to them and still kiss me, hold me tight. Now I'll just have to settle with you knowing them, though that is really what I want. I want you to know… that I think I've fallen in love with you. I know it's been such a short time and all that but you know what? It doesn't matter. I love your mechanical hopelessness, which confuses me to no end since you're one of the smartest people I've ever met. You know how to laugh and hell; you know how to make me laugh as well. Your smile drives me crazy, everything does! Even the sound of your voice, that beautiful accent you carry so well, it makes me love you even more. Danny, I wish I could hear you tell me what you think, be it good or bad…I mean I know you probably don't feel like this about a small city Montana girl but… I need to know! I love you more then I thought I could love anyone and… that scares me like hell but well, it's a nice scary thing. If that makes any sense…" Lindsay was so lost in her rambling she didn't notice the heart monitors beeping gain speed or the small shifts in his face as he tried so hard to smile at her.

"I love you," Lindsay repeated as she stood up out of the chair, which was now burning hot since she'd occupied it for so long, she then quietly opened the door and slipped out the room oblivious to the small hand twitch on the bed, aching for her touch once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitchell Angell's room was bare of any one but him. There was evidence Jess had been in the room at some point because her favourite grey coat was left over one of the chairs, but it was clear she wasn't still occupying the room. Lindsay walked in slowly and shut the door carefully behind her. Once she gazed at the figure on the bed she couldn't help but wonder how she had lived with the same man that shot the man she loved.

His chest was rising and falling steadily, the heart monitor reacting normally. He was most likely unaware she was even in the room. Lindsay opened the door again quickly and searched the corridor for any nurses but none appeared. Once she had closed the door again she walked over to the bed and felt the tears dripping down her face.

"You son of a bitch," She whispered quietly and pushed back the automatic curl at the edge of her lips when she swore, just remembering how Danny had described it as 'the sexiest thing he'd ever heard'.

Slowly, she walked over to the corner of the wall where she knew the electrical switch was. Lindsay hadn't been as lucky as some in finding a job she was good at and enjoyed. Becoming an IT tech wasn't her first job and she highly doubted it would be her last. Before the tech job she happened to have become a nurse, it only took a year at a small med school at it hadn't cost anything her waitress job and some savings couldn't sort out. She knew exactly where the switches were and she knew how to switch them off without raising any alarm.

Carefully, she moved the beside table that had been strategically placed in front of it, so not just anyone would find it or see it. Once that was out her way, she moved back to the door and gave another check that there wasn't any staff lurking. There weren't any cameras at this particular hospital; the credit crunch doesn't just affect the police part of public services, the fire department and the health struggle too.

Lindsay walked calmly back over to the switch and tensed her hand above it. She knew what pulling it would mean, it would stop the vital things he needed going into the IV, it would stop the oxygen that was flowing through his mouth via the mask and it would stop the emergency call system should his heart stop. Her fingers, however much she wanted to pull the switch, were frozen in place. She knew he could have potentially killed the man she loved and she knew he had killed others too, he was gang member, he was a bad member of society, he was a drunk! Yet she still couldn't make her fingers switch it off.

"Mitchell," She whimpered to herself as the tears fell faster. She pulled back from the switch and straightened up slowly. Moving at a pace known only to slugs she managed to push the small table back into place and once she had done that she backed away to the door.

"I hate you," Lindsay whispered quietly.

"Yet I know killing you only makes me as bad as you, and I don't ever want to be some one like you. Die by yourself," she hissed venomously before leaving the room and closing the door. Just as she went to walk back to Danny's room she heard Jess's voice behind her.

"Linds?" The woman questioned and Lindsay slowed and turned back to her friend.

"Tell him if… when he wakes up… tell him I forgive him."

"Oh Linds!" Jess cried and she began to walk towards her, but Lindsay backed up quickly.

"Tell him also, that I'm sorry…" Lindsay continued quietly looking at the floor.

"Sorry? What for?" Jess asked, her eyebrows knitted with confusion, her voice wavering. Staring hard at the floor Jess gulped and thought quietly of what she could possibly say. When she looked up again, Lindsay was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack walked calmly into the hospital room, but as soon as he saw Danny his demeanour fell and the broken man within was revealed. He moved the chair that had been resting against the wall and dragged it to the other side of the bed, since he guessed the first chair belonged to Lindsay and Danny wouldn't want any one there but her. It might confuse him; Don reckoned that wasn't too hard, especially since he had fallen into the coma.

"Danno?" Don asked gently, sitting down on the chair.

"You're an idiot."

"Lindsay is worried like hell, she loves you man."

"Sheldon is on his way."

"Mitchell is also in a coma."

The random short sentences flew out his mouth, he had always found it easy to talk to Danny, they could relate so well and they actually understood each other. Yet this time, it was strained. It's hard to have a conversation when no one can reply.

"Danny wake up!" Don nearly shouted until he controlled his voice and leaned back on the chair.

"You're killin' me here; you're always the one getting me into trouble! You can't get yourself into trouble, it's too weird hey amigo," Don smiled to himself before shifting in the seat, an uncomfortable expression taking over his face as a tear stained Lindsay entered the room. She was virtually shaking with tears and the only noise to be heard was her sobbing.

"Lindsay?"

"Please don't Don, I know you mean well and all, god I know Jess meant well too. She's probably as upset as I am, I mean hell probably worse! I've made it even worse then that! Don, she'll most likely only listen to you, I know when she gets too upset she won't speak to a soul but I think you're the exception to that, I know she loves you. Please, see if she's ok? I didn't mean to upset her like I'm sure I did…" Lindsay was hyperventilating, her speech speeding up rapidly as she spoke. Don knew from training if he let her continue she would put herself into shock, the last thing any one needed was Lindsay hurt as well.

"Lindsay, I'll go see her now ok? You stay here with Danno; I think he's been missing ya."

"Ok," Lindsay replied, her voice wavering slightly as she made her way over to the chair she had been previously occupying, picking up Danny's hand gently and holding it tight.

Don stood slipped out the room, making his way towards Mitchell Angell's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once outside Mitchell's room, Don checked through the glass to see if he could spot her. Instead he was greeted with the view of the entire Angell gang and Cliff Angell, all crowded around the bed. Don backed quickly away from the door, checking from memory if Jess had been there. She hadn't.

Don walked back the way he came and decided to try and ring her, there was an off chance she might have kept her mobile on. Walking towards the exit of the hospital he switched his phone back on and ignored the dirty looks he received from the nurses. After all, he wasn't any where near any equipment; he was in the main lobby by the time it was actually up and running.

Once he was out of the doors he leaned up against one of the brick pillars and checked through his phone. He smiled at the message from Mac which had obviously been written by Stella. It stated they had both been given a few days off to recover from this incident. Don chuckled quietly; Stella would be good for Mac.

Don was about to press Jess's speed dial before he heard her call out to him.

"Don?"

"Baby," He replied, turning to see her sitting underneath a large tree, tears in her eyes. He walked over to her slowly, and sat down next to her.

"I'm weak aren't I?" Jess questioned, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You're not weak Jessie, you're unlucky. It's human to cry and anyone else faced with what you've been faced with would be in a child like fit by now screaming about how it's all wrong, but not you babe, you're stronger then any other woman I've met," Jess smiled at him and brushed at her eyes with her jumper sleeve.

"You stop me from breaking down," She whispered, shifting over so she was in his lap, his chest warm against her back, his breath on her neck.

"Ramble to me," Don said, stroking her hair absently.

"What?" Jess turned to look at him and was caught off guard by his smile. It wasn't just any of his usual smiles, it was _her_ smile.

"I said, ramble to me, let it all out on to me I swear it helps," Jess giggled despite the reforming tears and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're going to regret saying that," she teased, her eyes dancing with an invisible smile. _His_ smile, it didn't appear on her face, it was in her eyes.

"I have no regrets when it comes to loving you because then it wouldn't be as it is, maybe I wouldn't have even met you."

"Ok then, don't say I didn't warn you. It's just that, I feel like I can't stick up for myself, when I know I can kick all their asses blindfolded! Everyone since I was a little girl thought I couldn't do a single thing for myself except cook and sew; you know how much I hate that? Ugh why is it men like my dad have to be such a way? It seems as if he attracts more of those kinda people, like bloody Lucian! Sometimes it makes me feel like everyone is such a way, but I know that isn't the case. Like you said, I'm just bloody unlucky. Not when it comes to you mind, well actually yes I am, because it's just my luck that you had to be a Flack! I suppose though that makes us closer, I don't know! I thought you had the luck of the Irish anyways," Jess heard him chuckle and turned back to look at him.

"Nah, that's the leprechauns."

"Leprechauns Don?" Jess replied smirking, trying to hide her laughter.

"Yeah, you know the nasty little buggers that go round stealing your Guinness and then refusing to let you get to that gold!" Don explained whilst his hands were still entwined in her hair.

"Oh god honestly, leprechauns don't exist Donnie," Jess rolled her eyes but was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok then, don't blame me when my Guinness goes missing from the fridge and you find a bastard dwarf glugging down in the bathroom behind the shower curtain!" Jess couldn't keep the laughter in and it rolled out, music to his ears.

"I guess you'll just have to catch him in the act, breaking and entering along with stealing!" Jess was giggling like mad and had her arms firmly wrapped around his neck.

"I guess I will," he murmured into her neck and she sighed softly.

"You do know that my family are in there, and we aren't exactly out of view point?" Jess asked clinging to him tighter.

"Come on then, the Guinness in my fridge might just be under attack, we need to investigate detective."

Toasty here,

Just a little Don and Jess fluff going on there, the leprechaun stuff actually comes from when me and my dad sailed to Dublin and he being his Irish self and a devoted Guinness lover decided we had to go to the Guinness factory. While we were there we basically saw this rainbow and I went off about how we had to go after the gold and stuff (I was quite young) and on the way back to the boat dad went off about Leprechauns and it still to this day makes me laugh so I wanted to put it in.

Yeah you probably didn't need to know that but yeah. Ok just to say, I know I've kinda lost the case they were on, but it will come back into it and feature quite strongly so don't forget it! Ok, I'm finished now… wait, review!

xxxxxxx


	15. Stopping worlds

Toasty here,

Well I know it has been so long since I last updated and I know that isn't right, I am truly sorry for that. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. See I've had so much on lately and I just don't feel as if my writing is good enough anymore, yet I've told myself I will just get on with it and try and get it right. I'm so sorry if this disappoints. So, I am sorry, huge wait and tiny chapter but I am getting back on track now!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York; this is not an intended copyright infringement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lazy sun hung high in the sky, the day was only at noon and yet inside the dark club, it could have been midnight and you'd never had known the difference. Strobe lights illuminated the ceiling and sent patterns twirling and twisting in every direction, coloured spot lights picked out the female dancers amongst the heavy crowd which had gathered around the body.

One thing cops and CSIs hate more then anything is a crowd around, wanting to know everything about it, to satisfy their strange need for information. Curiosity has a funny way of killing things, not just cats either.

A man in his 20s was splayed across the dance floor, his blood sat in thick pools and his eyes stared up at the bright lights. He was dressed as a robot, a cardboard box wrapped in kitchen foil with some milk bottle caps for buttons. No one had seen him enter and no one had seen him there till one girl tripped up his bleeding body.

Don sighed as he walked towards the crime scene, Mac and Stella were busy trying to get all the people to back off and give witness statements, a task far easier said then done and it didn't even sound easy. Jess was currently speaking to the club manager, trying to get hold of some security footage, which left him to take photos and analyze- it wasn't even his job, that was a CSI's, but cuts meant staff shortage and that meant everyone pitching in, even if technically it was _not_ in the job description.

The man had a slash running across his neck and had slits across both his wrists which were identical in size and depth. The uncanny relation to the early murder of their alien, however this time the murderer hadn't bothered with being subtle. Last time, there wasn't a tiny piece of evidence to link anyone to the case, whoever it had been had been careful to the T. This time it was messy, perhaps rushed.

Leaning down to photograph the man's neck, Don saw a piece of paper sticking out his jacket's pocket. Taking the photo of his neck, Don photographed the paper and then removed the camera from around his neck. Setting it aside, Don carefully removed the paper from his pocket and unfolded it, making sure any fingerprints would not be lost even if he was wearing gloves- no one wants to risk losing evidence on a stopped case. It unfolded to be a small note which read:

_Dearest New York crime lab, _

_You are yet to know who I am; I find it rather amusing actually. The grand Mac Taylor can't figure out a simple little murder, which now of course has ended up in the death of three. The poor man at his fancy dress party, he did make me laugh. Squirmed like a girl when he died. The poor young woman, now she I did not want to kill, however needs are met and she simply had to go. I made it quick for her though, I didn't want her to suffer. This man, now he was fun. You may call me sick and twisted, but seeing the pleas form from his lips made me laugh as I cut through his wrists. Cause of death is pretty simple; I didn't want to strain Dr. Hammerback. How are you all? I am curious to see what has become of your darling star crossed lovers. I simply adore a good tragedy and there is nothing better then a Romeo and Juliet imagine what the Montagues and Capulets would have done to the couple if they'd been alive when they had found out? Surely with all the Capulet men, Romeo would have been assassinated; Juliet would have been shamed utterly from her family and disgraced her father, meaning sure death. I've always been a bit of a spoiler person, I always want to know what happens next in the Drama, I wonder what shall happen in this one? Good luck to you all._

_Hope you guess my name but what's puzzling you, is the nature of my game. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Dress master_

Don held the note carefully and read it over again. No matter how much he stared at it, the words did not change and instead glared back at him. How did all these crooks know of him and Jess? It hardly seemed fair, of all people who knew why was it always the people you fought to put away for the rest of their lives?

"Mac," Don shouted as he stood up and walked off to find his supervisor, this was yet again a serious matter. It had turned from two mysteriously connected homicides to now being a serial killer who was free in New York.

"Don? What is wrong?" Mac asked his clearly distressed friend, looking over to where the body still laid, the blood slowly beginning to dry. The crowd had just about decided to clear away and begin to be filed in for statements; they all had to go downtown which had at least cleared some space in the dark filled night club.

"Read this," Was the only reply as Don thrust the note into Mac's hand before walking away to find his partner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don?" Jess stood above a CCTV system as the tape was playing, she paused it as she turned to him, gesturing to the cassette when she spoke again.

"How on earth does a body appear out of the middle of nowhere with no trap doors or mysterious illusions? He most certainly did not walk into the club, at least not dressed like that. No one drops the body as you can see, yet the jumble of people makes it virtually impossible to get a glimpse of the floor. I can't even see when it got there!" Jess tugged her hair in frustration and turned back to the screen. Don walked up to her and placed his arms gently around her waist.

"If that was enough, whoever murdered him killed our other dress up vic and what is even worse is he knows about us and seems to be threatening to publicly announce it. Life seems to have it for us Jessie," Don murmured into her hair and she turned in shock to face him.

"Again? Someone knows again? Oh Christ Don, how do you know this?" Jess asked frantically as she pulled away from him, searching his eyes for any hint he wasn't speaking the truth. There wasn't a single tinge of a sign he was lying.

"A letter in the vic's pocket, Mac's got hold of it at the moment," Don answered truthfully, sensing the distress building in his partner he gently hugged her to his chest.

"It's gonna be ok baby," He reassured her gently, though he was entirely sure if it was for her benefit or his.

"I need to see that letter," Jess stated quietly, only to receive a nod from Don.

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This weekend right?" Lucian asked in a delicate tone, glad Cliff could not see his smirk.

"S-sure, this weekend, I'll get all the family around; it will be like a big party affair" Cliff answered shakily down the phone, staring helplessly at the family calendar that hung on the wall. In his mind, Jess had moved out with Lindsay, she couldn't hear this conversation and know how her father betrayed her, little did he know, she already knew.

"Thank you for all you have done Cliff," Lucian replied before simply hanging up. All Cliff could do was sit in the nearest chair, place his head in his hands and try not to cry. He was certainly not a tearful man, but at that moment, the famous words 'what have I done' rang around his head.

The world was tipping this way and that, since Jess had moved out, life was far more hectic. She was the one who kept the boys under control, her and Lindsay, now both his 'daughters' were gone. Hell, they shouldn't come back, not with what he'd done. He'd thought it was the right thing, now he saw all he'd done is sell his daughter to a bastard and what was worse? He was too much of a coward to do anything about it. Too much of a damn coward, he truly hated himself for it. The only term he could apply to himself, was lower then mud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jess?" Jess was standing by her car, shift was over and they were no closer to finding out anything about the mysterious killer or the case itself. Cause of death was still unknown and the case was becoming more frustrating by the minute. Jess turned to see him right before her, kneeling on one knee.

"Don? What are you doing?" A secret thought flew through her mind but she quickly stamped on it, it was too early right? Plus all the things with Lucian… surely he was tying up his shoe lace?

"Jess… life's too short… I can't bare the thought of you being with Lucian, I love you more then… life itself to be honest. I need to be with you forever, to keep my heart beating and my soul alive; please will you do me the honour… of marrying me?" The world stopped around her, all seemed deadly silent.

"Don I can't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GAHHH CLIFFE! So so sorry :)


	16. I'll die for you

Toasty here,

Ok so I felt guilty about leaving it how it was, it was just a bit too cruel really and for that I do apologize. I'm walking a thin line here otherwise Steeles might just tell you all where I live and wear the pitch forks are kept! Oh and kill Tina, which would just be unbelievable cruel not to mention wrong so :P

Back to my point, here is another chapter for all of you, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York, there is no way in hell I would let Stella leave, contract expiry or not!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole Angell family was situated around a table in a fancy Manhattan restaurant, the atmosphere was alive and buzzing, every day chatter floated through the fancy cuisine yet the Angell table stood silent. Everyone knew what was about to happen and no one could stop it, that is apart from the man who then began speaking.

"Tis a shame your wonderful friend Lindsay could not make it tonight," Lucian smiled over at Jess as she shrank that bit further back into her chair. The noise was deafening her ears and her head was swimming in an aquarium of pain. Everything was thudding around and only one thought stood clear in her mind 'I need you Don'.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Lucian called and Jess mentally cried but refused to let the tears surface to reality. She knew exactly what it would be, the worst moment in her life and it would be the end of her life. She would have to accept, her father and family would shame her forever if she did.

"Jessica Angell, would you marry me?" The world stopped. All thoughts crashed into one, her vision became blurry. Would it all be worth it in the end? Could she live her life without Don? Could she live it accepted by her family but with Lucian? The thoughts jumbled into a massive blur, children with bright Irish blue eyes danced around, followed by silent weeping children with Lucian's strong black eyes. The image of tears slipping down her cheeks and Lucian stormed around a fancy town house settled her mind- adrenaline can give you one of two things. For some, it's a flee instinct and for others it's a fight. The bravest man in the world could still flee from a situation, that's what Jess did.

The world past in a blur, no destination was in mind but sure enough she ended up at Don's apartment door. The elevator was engaged and so she took the stairs, 2 or 3 at a time they bounded behind her. The world was still spinning when she reached his door, adrenaline made sure the exhaustion barely registered and the bruises from hitting the stairs were unnoticeable to her mind. The door opened in a few seconds, no where near quick enough.

Don appeared, dressed for a night on the couch and his face lit up like a spot light when he saw her, before it dropped. She hadn't spoken to him since she'd rejected him, how much she'd wanted to say yes to him. It had hurt more then being stabbed a thousand times saying no, it would have hurt more though to have said yes and then for it all to be ripped apart by life.

Maybe it was better, trying to stay away from him but she knew in her heart it would never work. Once you meet your soul mate, you can't let them go no matter how hard you try. A soul mate is so much more then a lover, your souls are entwined and from the moment you were born your life becomes a quest to find your other half. Most never find them; they didn't even know they could. There are some though, you find them and stick with them forever but then there are the soul mates that life tries to pull apart. Yet even life can't break the bond formed by soul mates.

Pulling all her inner strength, Jess pushed herself forward onto his lips, cherishing the warmth she felt and the comfort she was given as his arms wrapped around her. Never had she been loved like Don loved her, never did she want to be loved by anyone other then him again. In a funny way, he'd turned her upside down but there was no going back.

"Jess," Don breathed, pulling back slightly to look at her glowing face. Her smile stretched from ear to ear, her eyes sparkled with emotions, emotions for him. The lift tinged open and before either noticed them, Frankie and the rest of the Angell gang (bar Mitchell) were standing guns loaded. Don and Jess didn't even time to react before Frankie fired straight into Don's shoulder. With a stagger, Don fell to the ground as blood poured out the wound, Jess could only stand in shock before ducking and grabbing Don's gun from his hip holster.

"Jess, don't!" Don stammered but couldn't do anything to stop her and she stood up and turned on the gang. Her father and Lucian had joined them, Lucian's hand held a gun aimed straight for Don's forehead.

"Twitch at that trigger and I'll shoot till you drop dead," Jess hissed at him, her glare burning into his midnight black eyes. Everything inside her screamed for her to shoot him, kill him downright dead. Another told her to make sure they were all dead on the floor, but neither won out. Instead she continued to stand there, gun aimed.

"Jessica, put the gun down and be a good girl," Lucian muttered angrily, sweat beading on his forehead. His hands were shaking and the gun wavered slightly. Frankie's stood firm and level, right at Don's chest.

"I'll die defending him," Jess replied, spitting the words out at them, hoping her brothers, her own blood could see how much they were killing inside. Burning flames smothered her rational thoughts; all she could see was red.

"Any of you move… I'll shoot," Don managed to cough out, his voice wheezing. Blood was pooled around him, his eyes looked heavy and his hand was violently shaking each way.

"I'll kill you Flack! I will, if I have to take down my sister to do so then that's a damn shame!" Frankie growled, his fingers creeping towards pressing down the trigger that would certainly end Don's life. He was shaken up; it was miracle he hadn't already blacked out.

"I'll kill you first," Jess replied defiantly, all rationality was gone, saving Don was the only thought she could understand. All she could feel was the desire to save her and Don's life, nothing else mattered, she'd fight to the death.

"Jessica, he'll die of blood loss before you can die getting out of here. I won't let you escape. I don't want you to die, be with me forever Jessica; you can easily forget that pathetic excuse of a man, live Jessica!" Lucian still was as pale as a sheet and his hands were sweating, drips ran down the gun and onto the floor. She daren't look behind her but from the lack of noise it was clear Don had passed out. His breathing was becoming laboured, he didn't have long left.

"Please, daddy! Don't do this to me!" Jess pleaded to her father who for a second met her eyes, before turning away and looking at the ground. Tears formed in her eyes, hot sticky tears that threatened to spill out.

"Jessie," Don whispered, his face whiter then New York snow, eyes shut tight and his shirt blood stained, crimson pooling around him. "Jessie, run, please."

No longer could the tears stay locked away and they fell freely, leaving trails down her face.

"Jess, do as your little lover says, run," Frankie smirked. He moved the gun from Don's dying body and moved it to Jess's. He laughed harshly at Jess's tears before shooting a clean shot into Don's leg, a cry of pain came from his lips and Jess whimpered, trying desperately to keep herself together. To not fall to her knees and break into a fit of sobs.

"I-I-can't d-do that," Jess whispered, clutching the gun so tight her knuckles burned white. With one shot she had Frankie on the floor, blood pooling out his thigh. The gang shot into action but Jess did too, firing low and blind. For a moment, all that could be heard were bullets raining down before deadly silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bleeping of a heart monitor machine awoke Jess, her eyes refused to open for a few moments before a blinding light filled her vision. For a few seconds, everything was a blurred shape before small things began to take shape. Beside her bed, a vase of red roses sat still and dainty, 3 cards stood all reading 'get better soon' or something to that extent. Lindsay stood; tear stained, beside her bed.

"Linds!" Jess croaked, her voice thin and weak. Lindsay's face lit up like a child at Christmas and she rushed so she was holding her hand.

"Oh Jess! Everyone was so scared!" Lindsay cried, tears surfacing and spilling over. Jess smiled weakly and then looked around her room, fear evident on her face.

"Don? Linds what happened to Don?" Lindsay's head fell to the floor and the tears fell faster.

"I'm sorry Jess; I didn't want you to ever know… oh Jess…"

Toasty here,

Ah, this was the big action chapter, the climax it's been reaching towards! So I hoped it lived up, please don't kill me for the cliff hanger! Let me know what you guys think!

xxxxxx


	17. Love letters, Back to me and Sleep tight

Toasty here,

Okay so, I'm back with a bang, well… not a bang, a new update but yeah I'm sure somewhere they count as the same thing! Well I'm crammed with GCSE revision; I've got 3 in November: Chemistry, Biology and Maths. Biology I feel confident in but maths? Oh god help! Good news though, in Biology I got an A* and in my English controlled assessment I got band 5- A-A*! So all seems good on that front!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York or any recognized characters.

"Just tell me if hes gonna live or not Linds," Jess whispered, placing her head back onto the squished uncomfortable hospital pillow. Lindsay looked away, her eyes were red and swollen but still had black rings circling them- she hadn't slept for days.

"Jess, he's gone into what the doctors are calling a deeper sleep then reality. They say the likelihood of him waking up is… really small. I mean… there is still a chance but… it's not big. They suggest… well they suggest pulling the plug." As soon as the last words left Lindsay's mouth, Jess began thrashing and flailing, screaming 'No' over and over again. The heart rate monitor went crazy and the doctors came rushing in, pushing Lindsay aside and covering Jess from view.

Silently, Lindsay left the room and the tears once more began to slowly fall. She walked quickly down to Danny's room, waving off the concerns of the nurses she passed. Even if she wanted to-which she didn't without Danny- she could not sleep. The blood when they were both shot and the fear and pain displayed on both faces was too much to bear.

Danny's room seemed like her new home. There was a small window which looked out into a bleak sky, a few trees could be seen from it but that was all. The plastic chairs were uncomfortable and the lighting was dim and flickered yellow. The bed was the centre of the room but when Lindsay entered, he was the only thing she could see. It didn't matter how the room looked, even if the food looked like processed scrap, it mattered that he was breathing.

"Danny," She breathed as she closed the door gently and stood still, as if moving would break the enchantment she felt she was under.

"L-L-Lin…Linds…Lindsay?" Danny stuttered, his hand stretched out for hers and his eyes blinked a few times before opening. Lindsay didn't stop to think, rushing over and grabbing his hand, holding it as if she could not let go.

"Danny! Oh god your alright, your alright now, you're okay!" Lindsay repeated over to herself, tears now of joy fell down her cheeks.

"My Lindsay, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like I have…" Danny mumbled, his voice weak and muscles aching after not being used for so long.

"It's okay! Well no… it isn't okay and I hope you never even think about doing something so… so stupid again! But we'll figure that all out later, all that matters now is that you're okay; you and I are okay," Lindsay felt as if she was rambling on, but nothing but Danny seemed to matter.

"I should let the nurses know you're awake…" Lindsay sighed, running her hand through his hair and slowly moving away.

"Linds…" Danny reached out to her, veins sticking through his wrists. He was a desperate man, desperate for her touch and her loving care.

"I suppose… I could let them know later. I mean they don't have to know right now, right?" He gave a harsh bark of a laugh and she smiled, looking radiant. She sat down on her plastic chair and held his hand, stroking over the back and smiling. He was back. Her Danny was back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don?" Jess whispered, opening her eyes to then find an empty room. There wasn't even a nurse in sight and Jess felt fine, mentally she moved each part slowly, it all worked how it should. She didn't want to call the nurse button. She was sure that was for huge emergencies… like if you couldn't breathe or something. Yet why would you then be able to push a button?

After debating inside her head for a full 5 minutes she decided to hell with it, and pressed her thumb onto the call button. At first, no one arrived and Jess began to highly doubt the importance of the button at all. After a few minutes, a nurse walked into the room, took a look over her and then walked right up to her.

"Is there a problem Miss?" She asked, her tone seemed rushed and tired; clearly it was a difficult shift staff wise. It wasn't only the police force that had to make huge cuts.

"Yes, my… my fiancé is in the other room, I really need to know if he's alright… I myself am fine… I can't see how much longer you're going to keep me here when I feel perfectly all right!" Jess struggled with her words and ended on the verge of hysteria, her voice breaking itself up.

"Miss, do not worry yourself!" the nurse called out as she watched her heart monitor shoot up, "I'll go and check on your fiancé immediately miss…" she checked her clip board for a second before looking back up "Miss Angell, I'll also have a doctor check you so you can leave if he finds no issue. I just need your fiancé's name hunny."

"Don… Don Flack," Jess answered quietly and watched for the reaction she knew was coming.

"Flack?" The nurse tried not to seem incredibly interested in that, but failed entirely. She seemed to be rather hanging on to every word in the hope for some gossip. It seemed the only colour to be found in the hospital was in its gossip.

"Yes, Flack. Could you see that he is okay? It would also be kind of you to see if there are any other Angell patients in the hospital; could you do that for me?" Jess tried to keep her voice polite; she even nodded to the nurse as she scurried out the room. Keen to start the gossip vine. It was worth it though, to see if Don was alright.

"Jess?" Adam and Sam burst in through the door and virtually ran to her bedside, both grinning ear to ear.

"Oh Jess, you're okay!" Adam grinned, his hand entwined into Sam's.

"They let you two out then?" Jess smiled, Sam was Don's brother and Jess couldn't help but feel she might be her only link to him, the chance of his death hung thick in the air.

"Yeah… took them forever though, I secretly think they like me being there, I mean they keep taking me back there! They claimed it was because the records took so long to show, but we all know it was because they missed me, because I've turned my life around!" Sam smiled; her face really was a show of joy. Jess though could only think one thing, if she's so happy, she doesn't know- how could I ever tell her?

"Have you heard… of Don?" Jess mumbled quietly, dreading a yes to come from her was to be sister in law.

"He proposed to you…" Sam said softly, as if she was only just thinking it through.

"He's awake!" Jess cried, sitting bolt upright and letting a ghost of a smile appear on her face.

"No… no, its that grandma's ring is on your finger… it looks pretty on you… prettier then it would have done of Devon…" Sam replied, her voice zoning in and out, getting quieter and softer as she went on.

"Devon?" Jess asked, trying not to sound like a desperate clingy girlfriend… it wasn't walking as well as it could have.

"Oh yes, Don's ex. She was lovely… simple girl. Didn't bring problems along… didn't nearly kill him…" Sam zoned out again and then turned swiftly and left, slamming the door behind her. Adam looked at the door, then back at Jess. He began to apologize but Jess cut him off.

"She's got Don's emotions… strong and determined, stupidly stubborn too. The things I love him for, don't ever push them out of her. Go, go after her, she'll need you now," Jess said smiling, smiling whilst the tears built up.

Adam left with one more apologetic glance; Jess couldn't help but smile at the love evident between them.

The nurse entered quietly, looking behind her. She'd obviously seen Sam's dramatic exit and was probably debating whether to call someone about it. The answer was not as she walked into the room and put an envelope onto Jess's bed side table.

"The doctor will be in to see you soon; this was left at reception addressed to you… I haven't opened it but I thought I'd make sure you got it as soon as. Your _fiancé _is fine, still asleep though," the nurse said before turning and leaving, Jess didn't even have a second to reply.

Jess sighed and reached over to the envelope, opening it slowly. Inside was a torn out piece of note paper which read:

_Dearest Jessica Angell, _

_Or should it be Flack? I suppose that isn't till after the ceremony so we'll stick to Angell for now. My did you leave a mess after your incident with your family. What could possibly be wrong with Lucian? Hes rich you know, rich and well known! You would have had status, what do you have now? A close to dead fiancé and a ruined family. What have you done Jessica? Don't you worry though; I shall always be here for you! Whenever you think no one wants you, I shall always. Your beauty makes even me smile, one day I shall carry out all my fantasies of you, my dear we shall both enjoy them, I have made many dresses for you and they aren't made of much I'll tell you that. One day you shall wear them and we shall join like only men and women can, but till then, goodbye my Jessica, _

_Sincerely, _

_The dress maker_

Toasty here,

More psychopaths to deal with! As if there were not enough already! Please review!


	18. Your choice, Sofa and Stella's note

Toasty here,

Another update! I'm getting worried about Danielle killing her brother now so I've decided for his health- though not mine cause I'm sick- I shall update. Also, I've had a writing inspiration today so here comes a huge heap of writing! On the sick front, it really wasn't nice so I won't go into it. Thank you so much to all of you who have kept to this story, it makes me smile each and every time I read a review.

Thank you also to all my writing inspiration (my music) so I should probably thank spotify for that.

Disclaimer: CSI New York does not belong to me; CBS wouldn't be able to kill off all the good characters if I did :)

The hospital seemed as if it was deadly silent. Jess wondered up and down the large halls as people pushed past her, they were talking to each other and she could see their lips moving but their words were gone to her. The smooth rhythm of time after time flowed through the corridor and hit Jess's ears. The world was crashing around her and nothing seemed to make any sense- only the cold hard fact that Don could die stayed in her mind. Everything else just wanted to fall apart.

The doctor had quickly cleared her as fit physically, though she was sure if he'd done mental tests he would have locked her up and thrown away the key. The pounding of the world seemed to bounce of the walls and aim straight at her, throwing her off balance. People continued to rush past and not one noticed her.

She loved Don, more then she'd loved anyone or anything before, now she faced losing him before she'd ever really had him. What kind of basket did life weave her? Full of holes, the wicker bent, mould patches and through all of that it was now burning with eternal flames which she badly needed to put out but could do nothing about.

Eternal flames of unconsciousness.

The feeling of helplessness surrounded her, a nurse walked past her, stopped and then walked back to her. She gave her a sympathetic look before she spoke to her.

"Miss, Miss Angell? I need you to come to Donald Flack's room. It's urgently important, his sister is asking for you." She spoke briskly as if she was trying her hardest not to let any emotion seep through her voice.

"I-I-Is he okay?" Jess asked as she blindly followed the nurse against the busy throng of people. The nurse did not respond and instead just continued walking against the heavy rush. Eventually she turned and walked down a corridor coming of the main which was thankfully empty of any one else. She walked until she reached the furthest door away before she stood outside and gestured for Jess to walk in. Jess stood and stared for a second before slowly opening the door and walking in.

Sam sat next to his bedside, holding a limp hand. Adam stood behind her chair, his arms encircling her neck as he tried to comfort his crying girl. Jess closed the door silently and walked around to the other side of the bed, knelt down and looked up with tear brimming eyes.

"He really loved you, didn't he?" Sam whispered without moving her eyes from her sleeping brother.

"There's never been a place for us, not in this world. If he loves me like I love him…" Jess trailed off slowly… her voice changing as the tears leaked down her face.

"He loved you more then life itself. I know that. It's your choice now- you care more then anyone else has." Without another word she and got up and left the room, Adam following behind her. Tear drops remained from where she'd sat.

"What do I have to choose?" She nearly yelled out before she stopped herself and instead whispered into the air, careful to not worry Don- after all they say they can still hear you; they're just unable to respond. The note Jess had found lay screwed up in her pocket and rain began lashing at the hospital window. The nurse from earlier entered the room quietly and gazed at Don's sleeping form.

"The main doctors say, well there isn't much chance he is going to wake up. His sister, Sam, she's decided to give you the choice. His father isn't involved and doesn't want to be, she has made it clear she wants the choice to be up to you," The nurse didn't need to say what the choice was, it was clear. Whether she switched the machine off or left him to sit there. She knew which one he'd want- she even knew what he'd say: _"I'd rather be dead then sit there brain dead like some kind of vegetable!" _

"I'm sorry dear, I know it's not easy, it's not a rush hunny," The nurse soothed and walked up to Jess as she began to cry. The nurse gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders and tried her best to comfort her.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I don't even know your name," Jess sniffed as she tried desperately to stop the rushing river of tears which had began falling from her eyes.

"Rosaline- call me Roz," The nurse replied with a smile, "Don't be afraid to cry- It's only human Miss Angell."

"Thank you Roz, thank you. I'll let you know when- when I … decide," Jess stuttered her words out as the tears kept falling. Roz took her cue to leave and closed the door softly behind her. Jess managed to raise her head and look to see her sleeping love; she gave a choking noise as more tears flooded out.

"I'm too selfish to let you go, I can't. I'm sorry," She continued to sit there and cry as slowly the day turned into night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danny, I've missed you so much…" Lindsay murmured into Danny's neck. They lay together on Danny's couch as the TV replayed some old sit com. He'd been allowed to go home so long as he took it very easy- something Lindsay had been making sure of.

"Well… ya know my boiler is still broken- I could do with a beautiful engineer who could do it for me," Danny teased, pulling her closer to him. Lindsay gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered the moments after the boiler. Danny stroked her back soothingly, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"I swear to you, I'll never be that stupid when trying to protect you again," Danny whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair gently.

"You better damn not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mac, I just found this on my desk. You might want to take a look at it," Stella walked into Mac's office holding a piece of paper tightly in her hand. She passed it to him; her eyes alight with worry and concern. Mac read over it, his expression becoming more worried and somewhat disgusted as he did so.

_Dear Stella (though I am sure Mac will be reading this as well)_

_I find it honestly adorable when two people who have loved each other for such a long time tell each other of their feelings. It felt like a movie- I nearly got my popcorn out! I wouldn't trust for it to last too long though, things have a funny way of not lasting long. Did you like my other little games? I found them rather amusing actually; I noticed you made a small joke about it Stella. It was out of this world wasn't it? Dear Donald, fighting for his life in a hospital bed, and poor Jessica! It was a terrible tragedy was it not? I'd hate for Jessica's beauty to be wasted, yet you Stella are rather beautiful too. Perhaps I can make a few dresses for you also? I'm sure they shall look fantastic on your slim graceful body. Well, as much as I saw of it when you and Mac met up at his apartment. I have to say, you're both very expressive. I would not mind that at all Stella. For now though, goodbye. _

_Sincerely, _

_The dress maker. _

"I just found it on my desk, who ever it was, they were actually in this building Mac- they were at your apartment!" Stella shut her eyes and Mac leant over wrapping his arms around her.

"It's going to be ok Stel, they're not going to go near you, or near the apartment again. We'll figure out how to deal with this. However for now we've a lead on our case."

Toasty here,

The psychopath strikes again! He really is bad but he is fundamental to the grand plot- if I knew what the grand plot was it would be more helpful but ya know. Review! Oh I just thought I'd write my story inspiration for any of you who are interested (none but hey)

Neutron star collision- Muse

It must be love- Madness

Who wants to live forever- Queen

My girl- Madness

Time after time- Cyndi Lauper

True colours- Cyndi Lauper

Jump- Van Halen

You could be happy- snow patrol

And more :)


	19. Deep breath, another girl and young boy

Toasty here,

Hey guys! I thought I'd get writing this as soon as I could, if you've noticed a change to the first chapter that's because I rewrote it, it seemed from stats I lost about 80 visitors between the 1st chapter and the others, so I figured a better start might be in order! Well, ok it hasn't changed much but ya know. Anyways, as I've said to my wonderful reviewers, this chapter is the chapter we find out the fate about Don!

BIG NOTE: I am so sorry I reposted chapter 18- huge apologies and thanks so much to jessicaflack for pointing that out to me, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York, which should be pretty clear by now :)

Roz walked into the hospital room, a sad look crossed her face as she noticed Jess was still in the same position she'd been in for days. Unmoving, tear stained and weak- the way she'd been since Roz had spoken to her for the first time.

"Hunny, really. Go down to the café and get some coffee or something, tell the server it's on me. I'll stay here and watch him for you," Roz smiled weakly as Jess lifted her head and gazed at the woman.

"I'll wait right here I promise," Roz continued before she walked over to Jess and helped her up slowly, watching the young woman's pain filled expression.

"Okay, I won't be long… thank you," Jess spoke emotionlessly, her eyes unmoving from Don's frozen body, his breathing steady but his eyes stuck shut. Walking as slowly as she could, Jess opened the door and disappeared from the hospital room for the first time since she'd heard from Sam. The door clicked firmly shut and Roz looked around the small room with a sigh.

"You're a lucky man- though I don't think you'd imagine it right now. You were badly injured… but that's not why you're a lucky man. She loves you more then anything…" Roz trailed off as she gazed at the cards beside his bed. Feeling slightly intrusive, she thumbed through them. One from the NYPD, one from Samantha Flack and one from 'Jessie'. Jessica Angell.

She shuffled around the room, arranging the flowers in the vase and opening the curtains to let light flood into the previously dim room. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, casting shadows over the hospital's car park from the scrum of cars lined ordered in random.

"I know, I love her too, more then anything," A voice croaked from the other side of the room, a brief cough and splutter. Turning slower then a turtle, Roz turned and looked upon a grinning Donald Flack. Nearly dropping the second vase, Roz quickly placed it on the shelf and ran towards the door, pure delight spreading across her face. She paused as she opened the door and turned once more to the still grinning man.

"Give me one mo," She cried happily, not waiting for his reply and only just catching the start of his rough, low chuckle. Roz tumbled into the café, not caring about what the other relatives thought of her as she barrelled towards Jess who sat alone cradling a mug of coffee.

"Miss Angell, come quickly! He's awoken!" Jess's head shot up, a smile filled her face and she scrambled to her feet, knocking the coffee right over her leg. With only a mild curse word- mild as there was a 5 year old child behind her and she was an officer of law after all- she sprang to her feet and ran towards his hospital room like there was nothing else in the world. At that moment, there wasn't anything else in the world- not that mattered anyway.

"Don!" Jess cried, pulling the door open as she ran into the room, fresh tears of happiness washing away the remains of her old. Don's grin widened- if possible- as he saw her, his eyes dancing with inner emotion as a small tear dripped down his face.

"I love you so much," Jess tried to wipe the falling tears with the back of her hand, but they fell faster and faster until she simply gave up and walked quickly over to his bedside.

"I love you too," Don murmured in reply, his arms engulfing her tiny frame, his fingers knotting in her hair, her body intoxicating him. He kissed her harshly, pulling her on top of his chest, loving the fact he could just touch her again instead of hearing her pain filled sobs. For a while, it all seemed like a blur of colours, a blur of beautiful colours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella stood solemnly on the bitter New York streets, her face a twisted grimace as she observed the note in front of her. The body lay stone cold in a small alley way, naked but her face drenched in make up. A few yards from the body, a tight dress lay, printed on it a union jack. Stella turned and slowly passed the note to Mac.

_Dear Mac and Stella, _

_I hope you found her all right; she is a sight to see is she not? I thought the rest of Manhatten might like to see too. __Ah yes, a woman of the night, even with all my skills I could not bring myself to cover such beauty, though I am sure you are far more beautiful like that Stella. Have fun with this one, _

_The dress maker_

Mac turned passed the note back without a word and bent down to look at the young woman. She wasn't especially beautiful but there wasn't anything that was un-pretty about her. She had straightened black hair and eye liner rimmed brown eyes with big red glossy lips. Feeling a pang of sympathy for the girl, Mac pulled a medical blanket over her while Sid arrived at the scene. Standing up Mac walked straight over to Stella, a glint in his eye.

"We've got to catch this person before they do any more damage," He whispered angrily before flicking his phone to his ear, listening to someone carefully on the other line. A brief smile broke across his face, he said goodbye and looked at Stella, practically beaming from ear to ear.

"Don just woke up, Angell is with him now, he needs a couple more days resting but the doc says he'll be as good as new," Stella laughed before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh Mac, that's great! I was so worried about him; after all they've been through…" Stella stopped as she studied something behind Mac, her eyes squinting to see a dark figure running through the streets. Suddenly the figure turned around to reveal a young boy no older then 7 with a little girl following close behind him, playing tag. Shaking her head gently, Stella only hoped her head wasn't really going as crazy as she felt it was.

Toasty here,

Okay I know it was such a short chapter but I figured I could be forgiven for that :)

Review!

xxxx


	20. Werewolf, Silver bullet and Uncovered

Toasty here,

Hey, this chapter is going to draw in a lot of loose ends so you might need to read back over some previous chapters if you don't understand some of it- or the relevance of some of it. Thank you to all who have you reviewed- you are all ultimately awesome, only 8 more reviews until 100 which is extremely exciting for me as I've never had 100 before!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York- that is pure fact; I am only borrowing the characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A beautiful girl walked around the hotel room, a smile playing across her lips as she ran a manicured nail down a man's face. The man was also young, late teens- 18 at the youngest. His grimace was only just visible below the tape that was wrapped around his mouth, his body squirming to get away from her despite the tape that held him firmly to the chair.

"Oh no Braydon, you aren't going anywhere," She cooed softly as he pulled his head as far away from her as he could. Sweat built up on his forehead and he desperately flailed around though not moving an inch- he understood it now. She wasn't just a psychopath- she was the one who had taken out that girl on the news that had been at the party- April. She had killed Anthony- he was next.

The woman walked silkily over to the curtains which blocked out the rest of the world, pulling them just that little bit closer though there had not been a gap before.

"Oh Braydon, do calm down. Its okay, I'm not going to _hurt_ you, could a little girl like me do that sort of damage? No, I thought not too," Her heels clicked against the tiles as she walked into the bathroom and came out seconds later with a gun, aimed straight at him.

"I'm not going to shoot you Braydon," The beautiful girl laughed, it sounded like a crystal bell, and she moved closer to where he sat and knelt down in front of him. He moved as far away from her as physically possible and she laughed once more, before looking at something going on behind him, a smile curling over her cherry red lips.

"She won't hurt you, I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thomas, don't you think it would be best we just left?" The beautiful girl stood impatiently at the hotel door, her chandelier diamond earrings shaking as her head did. The man held his hand up to her, placing a small note into the man's curled up hand before standing and smirking.

"Don't you see Kathy; we are the strongest people in New York right now. Not even the famous Mac Taylor can stop us!" He walked in a swaggering manner towards the door and held his arm out for hers, which she refused.

"Thomas, I don't think we should be this slow. You already swerved off course when you killed that woman in the alley, and what about the times you snuck into the hospital and the police station? We have to get on with the job at hand, or you are on your own!" She walked swiftly off, her glossy red hair bouncing, the black dress she wore clung to her hips and emphasized every move she made. Thomas watched her walk away and smiled to himself, in not too long at all she would alone- but he wouldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac, Stella, Don and Jess stood in the dim hotel room, scanning the area. The body of a 'werewolf' lay tied tightly to a chair, a gunshot wound going straight to his heart. Stella walked carefully around the chair and checked the back of the chair.

"It wasn't a through and through, the bullet is still in the body…" She trailed off as she noticed the small note in his hand. Jess who had been photographing the wound noticed it to, and began snapping pictures with a fearful anticipation.

"I'm going to go talk to the hotel staff, see what they can tell us," Don said, his eyes trying to not drift to Jess every 20 seconds. Mac nodded and began to take pictures of the messed up bed and the blood stains across the carpet around the body.

Taking the note carefully in her gloved hands, Stella opened it with trembling fingers.

_Dear NYPD, _

_Oh it is glorious! I am so glad Donald is alive and well again, it does make me so happy when I see true love blossoming through everything. True love knows no boundaries, have fun with this one- though don't keep the body after the full moon! _

_The dress maker_

Jess appeared behind her and read the note slowly, her face growing cold.

"That's it, we really have to catch this guy before he does even more damage," Stella fumed quietly, stuffing the note as gently as she could into a plastic bag and storming out the hotel room, ignoring any looks she received from the uniformed. Mac sighed quietly before his phone began ringing and he turned away to answer it.

"Detective Mac Taylor," He answered, gazing at the hotel's idea of art work on the wall.

"Are you sure? That is excellent news; I will let Stella know immediately. Thank you Sid," Mac hung up and turned to look at Jess, a smile forming on his lips.

"Thomas Harland, a tailor, the would be father to April's child," Jess snapped her fingers with a smile.

"Of course, a tailor! Why didn't we see it before? It makes so much sense!" Jess snapped photos faster and after taking some photos of the tape, peeled it away slightly to let the body fall a little.

"Let's get the body to the lab."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid inspected the body carefully, prising the bullet out of the injured skin. The bullet was pure silver, playing on the werewolf joke, with a frown Sid placed the bullet into a small container and continued looking over the young man's body.

His mind though, was focusing on the other victims. April Jemoline, Anthony and the young woman in the alley they still hadn't managed to identify… how many more were there going to be?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don walked into the precinct looking extremely tired and dumped a load of files onto Mac's desk. Mac, Stella and Jess were already there talking everything over.

"We have to contact the others at the party, for protection!" Jess argued angrily, Stella only shook her head though.

"We've tried Jess, as soon as we worked out the connection, but none of them are reachable, it is as if they've just all disappeared!" Don stood at the doorway before Mac gestured for him to enter.

"Well we've got to try harder!" Jess cried out in frustration, her whole body shaking.

"Don, what did you manage to find?" Mac asked and Stella and Jess noticed his presence for the first time, both looking tired and bothered.

"Well when we first interviewed April, she said her name was Hailey, which has been bothering me quite a bit- I mean why would you lie about your name? It turns out, April used to work at that particular hotel. Her ex boyfriend, everyone called him Tom, had a fling with another girl that worked there- Hailey Gillouche. I went to find out more about Hailey but no one seemed to know anything about where she currently is. It turns out our Jane Doe, is Hailey." Everyone seemed to think over these words carefully, the girl in the alley had been Hailey- Hailey had been having a thing with their main suspect and now she was dead. The woman who had been dating their main suspect had turned up dead.

"We need to find Thomas Harland, we need to find him before he finds who ever is next on his list," Stella shook her head quietly and gazed out at the New York sky line.

"How can we stop him? He managed to get into the police station once, what is to say he won't again?" Everyone was silent at this thought; after all he had sent a note to Stella, which Don and Jess had found out through the day, he had been very busy.

"Let's get all these notes together and see what we can get from them,"

Toasty here,

Yes, they are making some progress, it is good news! Please review and let me know what you think, your views always matter!


	21. Will you do me the greatest honour?

Toasty here,

Hey! Originally I wasn't gonna update in a little while cause of it being Christmas and all that merry stuff but I decided that was the reason why I should update, so just think of this as my Christmas present to all of you wonderful people.

Okay I should also probably admit originally this chapter was going to be a bit doom and gloom but since it's nearly Christmas that just seems like a mean thing to do so it's a bit of a break from psychopaths and people trying to kill them- thought that might be nice and all. Oh and let me know if you don't like it- as always I need that.

Well yeah, I guess all that's left is for me to wish you a merry Christmas :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York and if I did? Well lets all take a moment to ponder what I would ever possibly do… oh yeah bring Jess back? Just maybe!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Manhattan streets were mild as gentle winds lapped over them and the last of the summer sun faded leaving a caress of orange in the sky. Jess stood quietly behind the door to his bedroom, looking in silently wondering when she should pronounce her appearance. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do though, she had to say she had never seen Don cry like he was at that moment.

He wasn't crying like a little child would, or even like someone who had been through what he had, but more like he couldn't help or control it. More like he had no choice as the tears welled in his eyes, the small tear drops glistened through the small amount of light that had managed to evade his drawn curtains. Cupped in his hands was a small velvet box, just like the kind of jewellery box you would find an engagement ring inside. Just like the kind of engagement ring Don had offered to her, along with his heart and his soul. Just like the offer she had turned down with tears in her own eyes.

He'd been like that for over 20 minutes, though Jess was still supposedly in the shower she'd wanted to see if he knew where her shampoo was before she got in- yet this was the sight that greeted her. Jess hadn't even guessed he'd felt this way, he hadn't shown any signs of feeling this distraught she had said no, and why had he not asked her again? It was different; he knew that… didn't he?

"Don," It wasn't meant to come out and when it did it was only a whisper, yet in the same way he had heard her all those times before he heard her again. It was almost like watching a puppet come to life as he jumped up and pulled the duvet over the box and wiped away the tears with the back of his shirt as if they had never been there before. Maybe he hadn't realized they had been there before.

"Jess, I thought you were in the shower!" Don smiled, though from what Jess had just seen it was as fake as a girl named Candy's chest and tan. Making no more noise, Jess walked over till she was stood right in front of him before she gently lifted the duvet away to remove the small but beautiful box.

"Ask me Don, just ask. Before when you asked me it hurt me more then anything to say no. I wanted to say yes, but the thing with Lucian… it's all gone now. The thing about everyone caring is gone now. The reasons I could bring myself to ever say no which hurt more then death are gone now," Looking up at her, Don looked as if he was going to let the tears fall again but he managed to stop them and he slipped gently onto one knee, still gazing up at her as if she were perfect. Though he didn't understand, in Jess's eyes he was the perfect one, the amazing man that could sweep her off her feet and take her away from whatever life wanted to throw at her.

"You're sure?" He asked, his voice wavering a little, the glistening tear drops reappearing but in Jess's eyes as well as his own. Only a slight nod was needed before he smiled and when he spoke to her, it was with the most tender love she'd ever seen.

"Jess, when I was unconscious, you were right beside me as long as you could be. Your love was a constant companion of mine and though I hated to hear your tears, it was your love that kept me alive. It will always be your love that will keep me alive, no matter where I am or what I'm doing I will always love you. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Jess didn't even wait for him to get up before she kissed him, leaning down that far across his knee wasn't exactly easy but some how she managed to keep his lips on hers. They both rose, their kissing not stopping.

"I do kinda need an answer…" Don trailed off as he kissed her again, his eyes conveying his soul to her. Jess smiled up at him and kissed his cheek gently before leaning back to look at him properly.

"Yes," With that one word, Don scooped her into his arms, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and her lips.

"I love you, and always will," Jess gazed into his ocean blue eyes and couldn't doubt for a second her words were not sincere for at that moment, she'd never loved anything more then she loved Don.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mrs Jessica Flack, hmmmm it does have a kind of ring to it don't you think?" Don and Jess sat on his sofa, watching an old movie play out with a bowl of popcorn. Sure, not the most exciting thing New York had to offer but they had each other's company and that's all they would ever need.

"I think it does," Don agreed, stealing a few pieces of popcorn from Jess's hands as she sat virtually absorbed in the romantic film. Though it was very unrealistic and stupidly cliché, that didn't mean it wasn't sort of entertainment. Besides, she had always loved a little romance no matter what harm it seemed to always bring her.

"I don't think Sam will want me as her new sister," Jess muttered quietly, but once more it seemed Don could always hear what she had to say and he turned to her with a look of love.

"She loves you more then you think, she knows I love you and that seems to be a lot to her. She does want you to be her sister, I know because she helped me find the ring," Jess's shock must have been all over her face as Don laughed, pulling her towards him with a rough hug.

"That's-well good isn't it?" Jess wasn't quite sure how to respond, after all she'd been positive Sam hated her, and then she'd helped choose the ring?

"Yeah she can be like that, I love you, Sam does and I'm sure ma will too, she's always believed the feud was stupid in the first place," With a smile Jess sank into Don's chest and ate a few more pieces of popcorn. Maybe her life wasn't as perfect as the film star's in this, but no ones was. Maybe there were more potholes the road had to offer, but this time Jessica Angell was ready for them.

"I love you," Nothing more needed to be said.

Toasty here,

Oh you can kill me now; I know the cheesy level just shot through the roof. But however I know it's been a while since any major Flangell fluff and I thought you all deserved it what with Christmas and all. Lemme know whatcha think, 3 more reviews till 100- it's in my Christmas list I'll tell ya that!

xxxxx


	22. Uselessness, fatigue and duty

Toasty here,

Ah my loves, I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I really meant to but didn't- huge apologies! Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling and start writing so you can all have this quicker.

Disclaimer: CSI New York isn't mine- clear and to the point, faster I write, faster you get it! That's the idea anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've got something!" Adam rushed into Mac's office where the CSIs were gathered deep in conversation. As Adam entered the room, all heads turned and all eyes flew to him- a piece of paper clutched to his chest. Mac nodded and gestured for him to continue, the room suddenly deathly silent.

"Well, you know Sid and I found out this 'dress maker was Thomas Harland, well the obvious thought came to me, why not check his credit card record- we could find out where he's been and try and map it across the city!" Adam smiled happily, Don and Jess looked curious where as Stella and Mac looked happy yet somewhat suspicious of this.

"And?" Mac inquired, his gaze trailing off out the window, focused slightly on the bright yellow taxis which littered the streets below.

"Oh right! Yeah! Well, he isn't as smart as he seems to think he is, he's been shopping in the same store for virtually all his essential needs, and it's all tracked. I mean it's not solid or anything… but its something," Adam passed Mac the sheet of paper, watching his expression as he scanned over it.

"Good work," Mac praised, frowning as he read over the paper again, his eyes flicking from left to right. Adam took his cue to leave and shuffled nervously out the door, the thud of the door shutting snapped everyone back into reality.

"Maybe we should stake out this shop- find out what's going on?" Stella suggested as she peered over the top of the paper, reading the words as Mac read them for a third time. Jess leaned back over the desk, stretching her back the way a cat might- catching Don's eye as she did so, smiling slightly.

"That seems like a good idea, from what we already know he is tall and has dark hair, now obviously we can't arrest anyone with that description but keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour," Mac put the paper down on his desk and rubbed his temples slowly as if banishing a storming headache.

"I think Jess and I should do it," Stella sighed, running a hand through her tangled curly hair, her entire demeanour screaming how much her body ached for a few seconds sleep. Mac looked over at the two of them, taking in their tired expressions and their bruised exteriors. In his own head the idea of Stella even _near_ this guy was too much to bear and clearly from Don's expression he was in agreement, however he knew there were no better to do the job then the two of them- both insanely driven to capture Thomas Harland and stop him once and for all.

"If you two are willing, then I'm fully prepared to let you…" Mac struggled internally with the words, knowing Stella would push herself when she really needed to rest, yet he also knew better then no other she would not rest until she felt in her heart she'd done her best. At least if she did this she may feel some what more productive. After a week with nothing everyone was starting to feel as if all efforts were in vain.

"You can't be serious!" Don gave who he would consider a long time friend a serious look, one which voiced what he didn't need to, conveying a pure simple message- there is no way in hell my fiancé is going anywhere near him. Mac would usually be inclined to agree with Don's logical thoughts but this time he knew this was exactly what Stella _and_ Jess needed. After Don had been shot, Jess hadn't been in work at all- though Mac had made sure of that- therefore she felt her duty was to return to proper work immediately though there had been nothing, causing her to bathe in a feeling of uselessness.

"It is, of course, up to detective Angell and Bonasera to decide that," Mac replied wearily, the day mounting up on him- slowly but surely pushing him to his limits and then some.

"I want to do this," Jess proclaimed suddenly, leaning forward with interest, ignoring Don's angered expression. Stella nodded but said nothing, resting her head on Mac's shoulder. Jess noticed the subtle shift in Mac's expression and glanced at the door.

"Don and I probably need to talk things over, speak to you later," Jess heard Don mumble something along the lines of '_probably_?' before he followed her to the door and followed her out into the corridor.

Mac turned his head to Stella slightly and sighed as she ran her fingers down his back. "You don't have to do this you know, don't have to prove yourself or anything," Mac murmured as Stella leant back over his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck.

"I know, but I need to do _something_ Mac, and this is just that," He didn't need to say another word and neither did she, both knowing more then could ever be conveyed in simple words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jessica, what the hell are you thinking?" Don didn't even bother to keep his voice down and nor did he bother to check if anyone was coming, he just blurted it all out like there was no other option.

"Do you mind, we're supposed to hate each other here?" Jess whispered at him harshly, her head whipping from side to side as she checked for anyone walking down the halls.

"For god's sake Jessica! We're supposed to be getting married- how in hell can we do that if you don't want to even be seen with me? How can we ever do this?" Don couldn't help shouting, she made him so incredibly furious sometimes but that only made him love her more. She flinched at his words and he instantly regretted them.

"What do you want me to do?" Her voice was desperate, begging him for an answer. How could she know what to do? How could she know how to react? What could she possibly do otherwise?

"I don't know Jessie, I just don't know," and with that, Don crushed her small frame against his, taking comfort in the sound of her heart beating and feeling content in the way her love for him pulsed around his blood like his did to her.

"We'll figure it out… somehow…"

Toasty here,

so I tried to write this as best as I could, I just hope you like it xxxxx


	23. The Two

Toasty here,

This might not make much sense, but I'm really struggling to get a feel for this story anymore. I know that sounds weird, but the inspiration is lacking and dimming, it seems to be that way for a lot of my stuff right now, but nevertheless I'm going to certainly try. I am sorry for the delay; things are quite complicated at the moment, why can't we just put boys on the moon? Sure, they can come back when they grow sense and maturity but till then why not? Seems like a good idea to me.

Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own CSI New York, you can count on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As soon as we see him- we move," Stella raised the stone cold coffee to her lips and drank it slowly, letting the thick tar like liquid slide down her throat without any thought. Maybe it was cold but the caffeine was still there, that little kick that had carried the pair of them through the 3 hours which lead to 4am.

"I know Stell," Jess didn't move her head to reply, just sat numbly in her seat staring out the window. She was fed up with the whole stupid idea of this feud; it was time to end it once and for all. If only there was a way to do such a thing without causing civilian causalities- that didn't mean it could go on though. Maybe one day she'd like to have children, how could she ever do that if no one can know the man who is supposedly her worst enemy is the key to her love and life?

"I've said that before, haven't I?" Stella smiled slightly before turning to the window and grimacing at the pouring rain. "I don't know how much longer we can just sit here and wait."

"Not much longer now Stella," Jess fingered the beautiful ring in her pocket, feeling where the tiny sparkling diamonds formed a twisted pattern across the silver. Without thinking twice about it, she slipped the ring over her engagement finger and left it firmly there before smiling softly into the distance- there was no more time left on the clock of pretending to hate her _fiancé, _not any more. No one would be hurt and everyone would know the truth, it was all that mattered.

"That's a pretty ring there," Stella looked over at her friend, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She knew- she was Stella though, she always knew. A moment of silence passed before both girls laughed and grinned, Stella clutching Jess's hand firmly while she inspected the ring.

"Wow, this is a nice ring Jess, Don picked this himself?" A hint of disbelieving crossed Stella's face and Jess couldn't help but blush.

"No, urm… Sam helped him…" Jess wasn't sure why she felt so trusted by that, after all hadn't Sam made it pretty clear she didn't like her? But then why would she help find a ring? Sam hadn't exactly held back her distaste of Don's choice but she had still helped him propose to her!

"Sam? His sister? Jess, I'm so happy for you," Stella smiled and took another sip of the coffee, scowling at the cold bitterness of it. Jess smiled and her gaze drifted to the bar entrance but her thoughts were further away then the moon and stars which shone above the unmarked police car. Two dark figures walked behind the police car, unseen by both the girls who were watching the doors stiff with aching limbs and an overwhelming feeling of sleepiness. Two guns were raised through the windows on each side. Two guys came up behind the first two and pulled the doors open. Two guys pulled Two struggling girls away into the dark of the night.

Toasty here,

MASSIVE APOLOGIES ABOUT THE LENGTH- I really am sorry! However, I will update **soon **

xxxx


	24. Water, Yes and Coffee

Toasty here,

Well I was playing Sims and my sim started writing and it gave me this huge stab of guilt- I haven't updated quite as soon as I hoped. Seeing as I did promise Danielle I would this weekend, here you all are. Thank you so much to all of those who have helped me and inspired me to write, I love you all xxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York or Jess would never have died and Stella would never have left-oh I could go on forever but I shall start writing instead :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Stella saw was a light- a blinding, streaking light which blared into her face and blurred all of her eye sight. A fuzzy bright yellow filled her eyes and she could she nothing but the haze of the light before it left and shined just left of her head. Her eyes took a few moments to adjust, but then they did she wished they hadn't. A man in a balaclava stood before her, a manic look in his eyes and blood smeared over his hands.

Nothing seemed clear, she could still see black dots circling her mind from the light- but as they began to clear she could feel a deep rhythmic thump of pain emanating from her waist, a searing pain that threw her entirely of thought. Dry blood lay around her and for a dizzying second it occurred to her the blood was hers, she was lying chained in a pool of her own blood. Yet to her sudden relief she realized there was no cut across her waist and no cut anywhere else on her, it couldn't have been her blood… which meant it had to belong to someone else who had been there. Jess.

Stella could only vaguely make out the shape of a body in the far corner, huddled up and engrossed in shadows but clearly female. She couldn't see any features or details, but a sick feeling was building up in her stomach nonetheless. The man took another step towards her and it took everything Stella had to move an inch away from him, the chains rattling harshly and cutting thickly into her wrists as she did so.

"Miss Bonasera, I hope you can be trusted to deliver a very important message for me, I need it delivered to someone, Mac Taylor- you're familiar with the name aren't you? Oh but you are _very_ familiar with it are you not? After all, he is in love with you. And it seems you him, though it took me a little longer to find that out. Can you deliver a little message for me?" The man's tone was sickly sweet, endearing almost. Stella could practically feel the smirk in his words. Every fibre in her body screamed to get away from him, though the chains would not let her go any further.

"Get away," Stella could only manage a croak from her sore throat, though she couldn't remember it being so sore before, nor could she remember the dry thirst that racked through her body. He only laughed at her hoarse voice and walked that little bit closer to her.

"I think you will, no matter what you want to do. Now, be a good little girl and speak clearly into that camera over there," He gestured with a leather gloved hand to an area in the corner but all Stella could see were shadows, creeping closer and closer towards her. Her head ached and a blind thirst raged her throat.

"No," It was only a whisper, but it was all she could manage. For Jess's sake, wherever she was, for _Mac's _sake she felt the words form from her dry and cracked lips. He only laughed once more.

"Your dying Stella, a human can only go a few days without water… you've been out for longer then you think. You **will **tell Detective Taylor what I want you to, or you **will** die. Now, when you're ready my dear, just speak over to that camera there and say, 'Yes', but do do that while you still can speak won't you?" He turned around and walked over towards another corner and came back holding a glass of cool water, so cool the glass had steam on the inside. Stella felt her body cry out for just a drop of the water, what she wouldn't do for a sip of it. She nearly gave in at that very second, but somehow, through a strength she wasn't sure she had, she didn't. Shaking her head hurt, but she did so anyway and the pain was almost worth seeing the joy flood out of him, the shock she had remained.

"You see how long you last little girl," He hissed angrily, like a small child. Clearly he couldn't stand anyone facing up to him. He stormed off and Stella tried her hardest to see which way he went, but with him went the flashlight, and all the shadows which had been creeping stormed up to her and took her with them into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's him, I just know it is!" Mac shook with anger and sleep withdrawal, he couldn't sleep knowing Stella was missing. No one could find her though hell they'd looked, every available officer was out searching for her, but everything had come up clean. Not a trace of her could be found. It was driving him to desperation, he hadn't told her he loved her anywhere near enough, he hadn't held her close or kissed her anywhere near enough, he hadn't been with her for any where near enough. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He and Don had been sharing coffees together, keeping each other company, as it is only the heart broken can keep each other. Mac knew Don had slept just as much as he had- not a second.

Thomas Harland. The man who had turned New York City into chaos and had now taken Stella and Jess. What was worse, Mac was sure it was all his fault and he knew Don knew it too. How Don had managed not to burst at him yet Mac was not sure. After all, he had allowed them to go, it was his permission that sent them off to stakeout, his permission which had caused them to be taken and god knows what happen to them. He couldn't escape the feeling of hatred towards himself, how could he _let_ her go?

"Mac, I brought up a coffee," Don stood in the doorway of his office, a coffee in hand and another stretched out towards Mac in a friendly gesture. Mac nodded sleepily, though with the caffeine and worry coursing through him he knew sleep would never come. Don stared down at his feet with a small sigh escaping his lips. He'd found his one _true _love and before he could do anything much about it she had been stolen away from him.

"We've got to find them Mac,"

Toasty here,

It is longer then the other, though I would write more but I'm feeling far too tired for it not to be utterly terrible or to result in some poor character dying unduly, therefore adieu my friends, adieu.

xxxx


	25. Surviving trust

Toasty here,

Well as I said to most, I'd update on Friday, and I'm keeping to that word- with an hour only until Saturday and maybe it won't be posted until Saturday and if that occurs to be the case, I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry if this chapter has a lot of strange language and ideas, I just came back from watching 'A midsummer nights dream' performed and I adored it so much!

**This was reposted after being spell checked several times- massive apologies to when it wasn't. **

Anyways, onwards we continue!

Disclaimer:I do not own CSI New York, of that I'm sure as I sit here wondering if I'm getting too fat…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stella," Jess managed to rasp the word out of her throat, her dry and aching throat. It felt sore, as if someone had run a cheese grater up and down it at least a thousand times over. A chill was wracking he body, she lay only in an old pair of jeans and a spare shirt of Don's- she could feel the wet sticky blood through the shirt and could see it pooled around her. Her own blood, at least she hoped it was hers and not Stella's.

Her whole body ached, her mind most certainly ached but it ached for Don's love more then anything else, to feel his arms embracing her and to feel his light kisses on her neck, softer then a butterfly could ever hope to be. She could feel the freezing concrete in which she lay on but could see nothing in the dark gloom which surround her and shrouded her.

"Jess," It was a hoarse whisper of a reply, but a reply it was and Jess's heart leaped as she tried to turn to see her friend. However all that occurred was a sharp stab of pain, like being stabbed with a burning rod, before a low and steady wave of utter agony. The chill caused a shiver to run down her back and her arms to convulse slightly before sagging back against the floor. Her own breathing echoed around the room and in the dim light Jess could see the outline of her breath in the cold and sealed air.

At that moment, Jess knew if Don didn't find her soon, she wouldn't last much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don paced up and down the small corridor area over and over again, his mind stuck like a broken record, playing the significant moments of his life with Jess again and again. The first time he had kissed her, tasted her cherry lip gloss. The first time he had held her, the first time he had laid with her and the first time he had ever committed himself to anyone or anything- the moment she agreed to his proposal of marriage. They were like torture to him as he paced, stone cold coffee in his hand.

"Don, there is someone who wishes to speak to you," Mac spoke from the corner of the room, his body leaning against the door frame while his eyes reflected shadows and were rimmed with a lack of sleep and personal care. How could he care for himself when the woman he loved more then his own life could be dying and he could do nothing about it but wait for a lead which may never come.

Don only nodded and followed Mac, dumping the coffee in the nearest bin he could find. He too held the shadows and whenever he caught his reflection all he could see was a tormented man driven to despair beyond comprehensible words. He followed blindly down a few corridors he had to say he hadn't walked down for many a few years, though from the number of people they passed it seemed he was not alone in that.

There, stood in the doorway to an interrogation room, Cliff Angell lent against a wall. Don felt his hands involuntarily clench into fists, anger bubbling in his throat no matter how tired he happened to be. Mac sensed Don's anger and before Don could take a step towards the retired officer, Mac's hand was resting on Don's shoulder gently. Not enough to indicate he was being patronize towards his friend, but enough to encourage him to carefully think his next move through.

"Please, Don. I need to do something to help my daughter. I was wrong, I know that now, I see it all now. Your father and I have for many years quarrelled and I know now how wrong I have been all these years to not see what is in front of me. You love my daughter and I know she adores you, I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done either, but just allow me to help my only daughter, my precious beautiful daughter. If she loves you like I know she does, then I shall love you like my own son, whether you greet that or not," Cliff didn't pause to allow an interruption from Don and dutifully –as he had been trained to do to those with higher rank-Don allowed him to finish before addressing him.

"Sir, with all due respect, you disgraced Jessica and your entire family by allowing that thing you call a man to attempt to marry her. Now I understand in your eyes he couldn't have been worse then her current fiancé- me- but what you did was inexcusable," Don hurried to finish before Mac could cut him off, and he shook his hand off his shoulder briskly. Cliff only nodded through out Don's small speech and at the end of it he hung his head sadly.

"I know, and if I could take it back I would, believe me I would!" Cliff's shoulders sagged that little more and Dons stared at him for a few long seconds. He had been raised to hate Cliff Angell on principle and after all that had passed he loathed the mere presence of him- however he had also been taught to hate every Angell on principle and yet he cherished one far above his own life- would Jess have forgiven him? He couldn't shake the thought that she would have, therefore despite all the senses in his body screaming for him not to, Don walked over to the older man and shook his hand gently.

Toasty here,

Oh god, I am sorry it's 15 minutes into Saturday! I am so sorry it's short as well, but right now I might fall asleep if I stay awake much longer xx


	26. No, Strike of leprechauns and their sake

Toasty here,

Well, it's world book day today and for some estranged reason that seems to mean U need to update to Danielle? Well anyways, I have the Wicked soundtrack (which I have been playing on repeat every moment I possibly can) and therefore I have some inspiration and some time- seems like a reason to update to me. I had a 2 hour english exam today and have a 3 hour one tomorrow but it should all be good, it's not like the maths one on Monday (which I **am** worried about for obvious reason i.e I can't do it) where as with English at least I have some confidence in it. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York or Guinness (which does appear quite a few times I suppose) and never shall :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look Mac, I don't care how slim the chance is, I know it's all protocol but this is the woman I love we're talking about! I know it took a lot of persuasion for me to even be allowed in on this… I am grateful… but Mac if there is even the smallest chance Jess is in there- that is enough for me," Don stood outside Mac's office, rehearsing exactly what he was going to say to him, preparing for the row and uproar he knew would be coming. It was true, they didn't actually know Jess or Stella were being kept at the run down warehouse… they had no evidence anything criminal was occurring there- but Don didn't care. There was a _chance_ Jess was there and he would do anything to feel her soft brunette hair tickle his neck, to feel her beautiful lips upon his own. He knew without he was falling apart, he couldn't afford to be like that. Don didn't dare to think about the chance she could be already dead- he couldn't. It would rip him apart faster then a chainsaw to flimsy paper.

Mac hadn't been speaking to… well pretty much anyone since Stella had gone missing. Everyone knew they were amazingly close friends and knew he cared for all his team- Jess and Stella meant a lot to him as friends but Don couldn't push away the crawling feeling that Stella meant more then a close friend to him. Mac had been on the phone for the last hour and Don had been standing there ever since he first uttered his greeting to the unknown person, waiting for his moment. All to quickly Mac's office door swung open and Don straightened up but was cut off before he could whisper a letter.

"They said no," for once, neither had anything to say to other as they stood there, facing each other looking as grim as one another.

"Do you want to get a drink or something?" Don mumbled quietly, his argument fading every second he thought about it. He knew Mac would have fought for it just as hard as Don- had the 60 minute conversation not proved that? Mac sighed quietly, stress showing in every moment of his body as he nodded slightly. Neither smiled at the idea, nor did they banter as they would have regularly… it wasn't a drink of celebration; it was more both trying to feel a little more comforted and normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both sat down at the bar, Don's Guinness sitting idly in front of him while he traced his finger around the ring of moisture left on the bar from the glass. Mac sat beside him sipping some amber liquid with a bittersweet look on his face as he gazed outside the small pub window. The rain fell softly outside and Don noticed where his friend's eyes were and joined him looking sorrowfully as the water collected in puddles on the street.

"What would we do if they were never found?" Don whispered almost to himself, yet just loud enough for Mac to choke slightly on his beer. He shook his head roughly, as if to shake the very thought from his head.

"No, we **will** find them Don, Thomas Hardy will not escape the law this time, that I swear," Mac's voice sounded desperate from pure emotion and hoarse from the alcohol. Don said nothing but the sadness across his face said all that was needed. He glanced down at his tie and chuckled humourlessly and Mac turned to look at him in confusion.

"Jess always said how terrible my ties were…" Don trailed off, not knowing how to end the sentence and fighting a surging urge to sob aloud. Mac shook his head once again tried a smile, but it just looked far sadder then anything else.

"Don't speak of her in the past tense… we will find her," Mac paused for a moment before he slammed the glass on the counter a little harder then he meant it to but he only sighed, "We should be getting evidence to get a warrant to search that warehouse, not trying to drown ourselves in a vat of alcohol."

Don nodded in agreement as Mac grabbed his jacket and stood up abruptly. Don gulped down the last of his Guinness and shrugged at Mac's inquisitive glance.

"You can't leave Guinness alone, the leprechauns will get to it," Don laughed humourlessly once more and unbeknown to his friend he remembered that night outside the hospital, remembering with a dark thud of his heart. He stood up and followed his friend out, hope filling him. A hope that all hope he had had before was not to be slashed down at the last moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so scared," Lindsay admitted her pent up emotions to Danny all at once, not caring how they may be perceived or how weak she might appear because of them- the loss of her best friend was pulling her down a deep endless abyss and only Danny seemed to be able to pull her back- yet his rescue rope was become thinner and more strained with each passing hour.

Danny did not comment on her pain at all, he only pulled her into a loving embrace and played softly with the ends of her hair causing a brief smile. A very short smile, yet a smile Danny had missed ever so terribly. Jess being missing was affecting his best friend and his lover in ways he found made even _him_ feel like crying though he had only met her once. He remembered it vividly, the way she had spoken to him with such undeniable love for his best friend.

He hoped for everyone's sake they found her soon. Even for his own.

Toasty here,

I'm sorry if the ending is really terrible and I know they haven't found them yet ect, yet they will come to a conclusion over it soon enough I promise!


	27. Bleak and bear

Toasty here,

So, ages I know! Well I had exams and then I had life issues and yesterday I got Sims Medieval which I've been addicted to ever since, so really why I'm even updating now I don't know- guess it is my subconscious guilt for not updating for ages. The boat race is on now… though you probably didn't want to know that… it annoys me as a sailor because everyone says 'oh are you gonna watch it since you are into boats an' all?' – forgetting it is about rowing! Dear god- sorry rant over :)

Warning: THIS IS A RIDICULOUSLY SHORT BUT KIND OF IMPORTANT CHAPTER! (Mega apologies)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York, Stella would be back in an instant if I did so… no sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don rushed around his apartment as thoughts streamlined around his head too fast for him to comprehend. They had managed to get a warrant. There were so many other things he could have been thinking about- the fact that the tie he had just grabbed in haste was in fact a scarf for instance- yet he couldn't. They were going to rescue Jess. Save her. She'd been his arms, and by god he'd never let her go again.

The shrill of his phone going off smacked the restless thought from his head as he snapped into focus; he needed to be on top form if they were to even stand a chance of getting her out of there in one piece. Grabbing his gun and whatever else he managed to find, Don all but ran out of his apartment and tore down the street to the cop car, sitting there waiting with Mac in the driver's seat.

In all honesty Don knew Mac felt as he did, he knew Mac loved Stella and therefore his emotional pain was equivalent to Don's own. That however did not stop him feeling marginally irritated when he insisted Don ate something and changed before they went to the warehouse. Mac flicked the radio station over on auto as an old love song came on, one he knew Stella had secretly adored- though she'd never admit to it.

Silence seemed to fit into the lull of anxiety and emotion flowing through the car. Neither wanted to say anything to offend or shake up the other, so neither said a word. The silence dragged through the car as Mac drove, the New York scenery flew past the window in a blur of colour. Don gazed out at the water as they crossed the bridge, his mind everywhere but the calm water.

Mac glanced over cautiously as the traffic moved on, his expression mixed as he took in his friend's pain- it would be over, that was a celebration. Soon they would be back… but at what cost? Who wouldn't come back, not that Mac could really dwell on losing his own life for Stella's, he'd give it without a second thought. No, that wasn't what was really troubling him. The real issues were deeper, harder to find and try and stare through. Would they really be there in time? The number of times Mac had scolded Don for voicing such an opinion and told him they would for sure- he couldn't even count. Despite this Mac knew he couldn't believe it himself. Even if they were there in time- what had they gone through? Mac hated to even imagine what the sickly twisted man could be doing to them, especially after the letters.

The letters. It made it all too easy, something had to be wrong, no serial killer that had gotten as far as Thomas was stupid enough to lead cops right to you, having what they love most at their mercy, to fall at the last hurdle because of pure stupidity. No, he wasn't going to fall that way- so how could this possibly go tumble into their favour? Straight pure answer? It probably wouldn't, and that thought wouldn't leave Mac alone.

They drove as fast as they could without switching the lights on- Don had chastised Mac on the obvious point that stealth missions tended to be compromised when you put bright flashy lights on and a banshee style siren, yet only as a general rule. The warehouse appeared and Don took a deep breath to steady himself, he knew every breath mattered.

It was a rush, a blur, a mix of reality and fantasy as they rushed in; guns pointed in every direction, shouts of clear echoing off the steel walls. Emptiness. Solitude embracing utter bleakness greeted them. No sign they'd ever been there, never mind recently. Voices, bouncing off the walls. Anguish, dancing across the room flaunting the emptiness within.

"We… better check it thoroughly…" Mac swallowed hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice, squinted slightly to rid the tears welling and rolled his shoulders back to stop the sob building in his throat. They'd failed.

Toasty here,

I'm sorry it is so short, I'm lacking inspiration and I can't promise the next chapter will be all that soon, massive amount of apologies!


	28. Nothing matters

Toasty here,

Well this is (maybe) the penultimate chapter! I hope it lives up to expectation, I know It's been ages since I last updated and that it's slightly infuriating when an author does this but I have been busy… though that really isn't a proper excuse.

Well, if you are interested I've listed my writing soundtrack but you might just not care so skip ahead in that case:

New York City serenade- Bruce Springsteen

Telegraph road- Dire Straits

As long as you're mine- Wicked Original Cast

Romeo and Juliet- Dire Straits

Jungleland- Bruce Springsteen

I wanna marry you- Bruce Springsteen

She's always a woman- Billy Joel

Love over gold- Dire Straits

America- Razorlight

The Angel- Bruce Springsteen

Baba O'reilly – The Who

Won't get fooled again- The Who

Time- Inception sound track

If you're interested, type them into YouTube- they're fantastic songs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess wriggled slightly in the ropes that tied her- they were slightly too tight for comfort and had been cutting into her wrists and stomach for the last day… or they could have been days she had no way to tell. There was no light, no window and no way to tell how fast or slow time was passing.

All she knew was she missed Don, it hurt more then anything she'd felt before. It was like a gaping abyss where her heart should be, left with nothing but sorrow and anxiety there to float in her subconscious like some kind of plague. A plague of the heart- if she had one left. She found herself slipping again, gently sliding into unconsciousness, it wasn't like sleep. No, sleep would be comfort- a safe haven. No, it was her body shutting down on itself in order to function and keep breathing, her body closing down for restoration before she'd open her eyes and be locked tightly up all over again.

She knew, somewhere in her mind, it wasn't a good idea to succumb to this 'shut down' but every time she tried to will herself awake she would eventually slip. Holding onto consciousness was like trying to hold onto falling sand, it was forever slipping through her fingers and falling away from her. Slipping into a lake of liquid onyx, it was so peaceful and so… overpowering.

She knew at that moment she was falling again but the will to even try to remain awake had left her long ago… or it may have been minutes ago -she didn't know.

A wailing siren filled her mind, almost like a background noise it buzzed around her head but instead of pulling her out, it lulled Jess further into the slippery clutches of her subconscious. Faintly she could recognize it was getting louder, but that fact seemed so unimportant her mind dismissed it without any thought. A car screeched, voices could be heard… but none of it seemed to matter… it all seemed so unrealistic and lucid… so far away.

Time slowly passed- though Jess wasn't sure it passed at all, lying on the cold stone, buried in a room under the earth. Footsteps echoed above, clear heavy footsteps. Jess couldn't help but jerk herself awake, her eyes blurry as she struggled furiously with the ropes that bound her. It could have been her imagination playing tricks on her, making her fall into a false sense of hope only to crush her further, yet she tried so hard to ignore this thought. If it was just a dream, then she didn't want to wake up, just stay there forever. Because the dream was better than reality, being in a world that just didn't exist but brought her a little happiness, well it was better then really living.

"Mac, we have to look properly!" Jess knew that voice, god she knew it. Tears welled in her eyes and the silver ring throbbed on her head, he was so close to her. Don was so close, yet so far away he might never know she was there. Jess swallowed hard, trying desperately to build up her voice so that she might shout, yet her throat was so dry and rough. Not a sound could be conjured from it, though she tried so hard it caused tears to pour down her face and splatter the concrete floor. Silent sobs shook her entire body as she tried to scream, tried to do anything but nothing came.

"Mac… what does this look like to you?" Hearing his voice drove her crazy, so badly she couldn't even hear what it was he was saying… just the sound of his voice so smooth like hunny dripping from a spoon. Such a beautiful voice, she tried to capture it in her head, knowing it was all she wanted to hear while she died- already buried. He was so close but she'd never see him again.

Without any warning their time together flashed before her eyes, as all the cliché stories told it to be. The first time she had met him, dressed in her hideous jumper… what his smile had done to her even then. She remembered kissing him for the first time, feeling his lips moving against her own with a rhythm neither of them could fathom but both of them loved. The moment he told he loved her, when she thought she had lost him… god it swarmed and haunted her… though she didn't move an inch.

Jess shut her eyes tightly, as if trying to block away the images flashing through her head… the pain they brought. The gut wrenching pain that this was it, the last time she'd hear his voice ever again.

"I love you," It was a whisper, the faintest of whispers. It wasn't to a volume of which he could hear her, but somehow she hoped he knew. In some way, in some mysterious way she hoped he knew she loved him- that he hadn't and wouldn't forget how much she loved him.

"Mac! I found something!" Slipping, she was slipping again. The smooth black water of her lake was pulling her under, caressing her skin and tugging her ankles into the deep dark depths. Scuffling noises were above, a few pieces of dirt flew down from the roof and sprinkled themselves over her body but she was gone. Jess's chest moved steadily with her breathing and her eyes were fluttered softly closed. Light streamed in from above, sound blared in, oxygen rushed into the small space which had been full of stale air previously.

"No… **no**!" A single tear fell down and landed gently on Jess's sleeping cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it doc? What's happened? Is she gonna be ok?" Don's head was reeling and his head was hammering and throbbing with pain. The flickering hospital lights didn't help much either… yet they calmed him in a strange way. They were spontaneous… there was no pattern to when they would flash off next, it was a calming but headache inducing motion.

A nurse walked up to him… one with a big smile and smile wrinkles around her eyes. Her smile alone brightened the corridor and Don vaguely remembered her from before… as if from a dream somewhere.

"Well if it isn't you again… she's been asking for you," Suddenly… nothing else seemed to matter.

Toasty here,

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT? Yeah… I hope it was ok! Probably the most descriptive chapter I've ever written… review and let me know what you think!


	29. Forever

Toasty here,

Yes, this is the last chapter. 29 chapters… wow guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story, I would never have made it without you all. You are all gems.

So this is my thank you:

(If you get bored of this or just never reviewed cause you're a sad bastard- THAT IS A JOKE PLEASE EXCUSE MY SHITTY HUMOUR- then feel free to utterly skip this fluffy fest coming, and I'm not condemning reading without reviewing here, I just really want to help those who have helped me through this)

CSI4lyfNCIS13- Thank you so much for being with me throughout this. I've seen all reviews and they've made this massive grin appear on my face because I know someone cares and all your reviews make me feel really special so thank you so much!

lily moonlight- Oh you are amazing. You have actually brought so much happiness with your reviews… is this too much? All of this? Yeah it probably is, but you should know. Your suggestions to bounce ideas and such have not gone unnoticed and though I never took you up on them I am immensely grateful you offered them to me.

jessicaflack- FLACKY! I honestly don't know if I could have written this without you, major thanks and awesomness going to you here. I really can't say in words any more then that. Major awesome person here.

Runner043- Wow. Well let's just say when I saw your name leaving a review I nearly died :)- your stories are so amazing that having such a talented author think anything of my story was just, well… woah. Thank you! Oh and I will never be bored of that joke. Ever.

SM-FA-RaiNtrain- Your reviews were awesomely appreciated, it's fantastic to know people care and having reviews never fails to put a smile on my face and a faster update in the works :)

iburnU- Oh honey. Oh dear honey.

Hogwarts Is Home- You don't even need this as you are with me as I write them, but just in case… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! The very girl who got me on fanfic in the first place.

Forest Angel- Thank you for reviewing, each and every review is seriously appreciated. Also, love the vocabulary wooh! You can probably tell I'm hyper on cola now.

CaitlinTierney- Every single review made me smile like mad and happy dance everywhere and I'm so glad that people actually cared to review, thank you so much for just bothering really. It really does mean a lot.

luckybluedog- Ah, I can't forget how many times I've said this now, but… THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! This is probably getting really old now, but it really is the same slab of butter… I really do appreciate it! Each and every single review contributed to this fic.

CamdenLaur- Oh I've missed you! I haven't heard from you in forever but I have to say, you are utterly awesome and inspiring and I hope you haven't abandoned me and you do read this! Most awesome person ever.

Cam- Cam Anon as I shall call you, you are a fucking life saver. I hadn't even noticed I'd slipped up and you completely saved my ass. Eternally grateful.

blackandblueangel – thank you for you reviews, they most definitely made me smile!

And of course, last but not certainly not least:

Danielle: Well where do I begin? She was there when I first started _planning the very idea of this story_ – though the plan did fall apart that is not the point. Ah, well let's just say this story happened because of you, and it wouldn't be hear without you :D

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

(**START HERE IF YOU JUST WANT THE LAST CHAPTER AND NOT A SAPPY FEST OF MY RAMBLINGS)**

Jess felt the butterflies swarm her chest and flutter about, reeking absolute havoc on her nerves and yet some how just a little comforting. For the truth was not something she could hide, she was as scared as hell. So many thoughts were swirling around her mind she was sure they'd block out everything else and she'd somehow forget to breathe or something similarly important.

"You look stunning," Jess couldn't help the smile that flooded over her face as her eyes met her brother Mitchell's. He'd changed- god they all had. Well, not quite all of course, that couldn't be expected. No, certain members of both gangs had refused to be there upon all accounts, yet the police force were making sure that nothing was going to ruin this. Two of the best detectives in Manhattan deserved some security at least, though 10 officers on the door had been considered a little too much they all insisted they'd be happy to be there to watch too. Jess simply hadn't been able to convince them not to do it, they'd claimed they'd do it whether she asked or not.

The white gown she wore tumbled towards the floor as Jess slowly dropped the skirt from her hands and smoothed out invisible crinkles in the alabaster silk. The flowing material draped around her body and the light sparkled off the diamonds which decorated the neck line and waist.

"Don't worry about it little Sis, the guy is crazy for you anyhow and you look fantastic," Mitchell smiled gently at his baby sister, taking in the lily in her hair and the pearls strung around her neck. She really did look like some kind of princess from some kind of movie, not the little girl he grew up with who owned a bright orange jumper which despite her claims she did regularly wear.

Just as she was about to reply, Cliff Angell walked into the small room and smiled gently at his daughter. Sure, he had never seen this day coming- who could have? Certainly not anyone who had lived through the havoc the feud had created over the years, though it was their children who were to bring them together and reconcile them once and for all.

"Are you ready?" A quick nod confirmed it and Jess gently took her father's arm, clinging to it for dear life. Sure, she'd been in many quick fire situations in her line of work, god she'd nearly died before and yet none of it scared her as much as this moment did. The music played gently as her feet stepped upon the marble flooring, the harmony of music filling the church entirely.

Danny and Lindsay sat there; their hands entwined as they watched with tear filled eyes. Neither of them had ever hoped for so much for their best friends, to be so complete with their soul mate. _Soul mate. _It made so much sense that they really did exist; after all Danny knew Lindsay could be nothing but his soul mate. He himself clutched at a black velvet box in his pocket, having asked Don about what the hell to say later that week Don had told him to just ask her whilst the music blared and the lights swirled. After all, if she said yes she said yes, if not it was just heartbreak- but you knew. However Danny did know, he knew they belonged together, two forces which could not be dragged apart.

Mac and Stella sat a few rows back from Lindsay and Danny, they too holding hands. So they hadn't exactly gone public with their relationship… if that was really what they were. It was nothing official, then again- they didn't really need it to be. It was for them to love one another, for love it definitely was that was not to doubt. So what if it wasn't really all that conventional, wasn't the event they were at simply proving love has no boundaries. So what if they couldn't really admit to each other what they had was true love- that didn't stop it being true love and it never would.

Jess walked down the aisle, the butterflies in her chest growing more and more by the second as she approached the front. She was getting married. It was really happening and she was marrying the man of her dreams. A man who loved her more then life itself, a man who she loved more then time could tell…everything would somehow be alright even if no one in the entire church knew how.

Cliff let go of his daughter gently as they reached the front and a small tear leaked from his eye as he went and sat amongst the vast number of other people there. The vicar began speaking but none of it was really audible to Jess, for all she could see was Don's lips as they mimed the words she hoped she would hear for the rest of her life.

'I love you.'

Toasty here,

Now this is stupidly short I know and I don't blame you if you hate me for this ending but it really is all that can be done now. Thank you to everyone who stuck through ,I love you all.

Au revoir,

La toast.

(If any of you are interested my tumblr name is literate-puddleduck(.)tumblr(.)com :D )


	30. Note

**Hey guys! **

**Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me again! Well, I just wanted to let you know I'm re-editing the story now that exams are over and I've made it a pretty cover and la la la. Anyways, just to say there will be changes to the story but all for the better!**

**Happy reading!**

**Beth**


End file.
